Half Of A Wish
by swords of dawn
Summary: On the night of Paulina's birthday and meteor shower, Danny accidentally creates a new half ghost and is now living with him. Can he somehow change Desiree for the better and appeal to her newly regained humanity, or will she revert back to her old ways to become how she once was? New rivalries are born, and certain situations lead to misunderstandings. Possible harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know its been a while, but this is a story idea that's been hanging around my brother's and my head. I will continue to work on my other fics as well, and hopefully I can continue where I originally left off. Thank you all, and hope you like this fic. Please review. I also don't know if this will be a possible harem so I would like to here your honest opinions about this. Thank you.

I do not own the cartoon Danny Phantom.

* * *

A 14-year-old boy with messy black hair spiked forward, bright blue eyes, and wearing his signature outfit of a white shirt with a thin red collar and cuffs with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers was walking down the streets of Amity Park. The boy was Danny Fenton, an average teen trying to survive high school like any other teen, but with one tiny difference. Danny was secretly a half ghost hero known as Danny Phantom with the help from his two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. However, because of certain events that have been happening in the week he hasn't gotten much sleep, and it's tiring him out.

Earlier that week the three of them were invited to Paulina Sanchez's quinceañera's party in celebration of the upcoming meteor shower. Throughout the whole week Paulina has been chased by three famous feminine movie monsters. The true culprit behind this was actually Desiree the wishing ghost who unleashed the monsters by a wish Sam made since she was mad at her two friends for breaking their promise to see the premier of the new movie she wanted to see. However, during a fight between her and Danny, she wished she never met him causing him to lose his powers and memories. Eventually she tricked him into getting his powers back in time just as Desiree attacked at school with the third monster. Danny barely managed to defeat the third monster with Desiree having the upper hand until Sam wished she never fought with Danny returning his memories. Danny was able to fend off Desiree until she retreated at the last second vowing that she'll have her revenge on Friday. He stayed up all night looking for where she might be before Friday night of the meteor shower where everyone would be making wishes that will super charge Desiree's powers.

"Danny? You okay? You look like a wreck", said a 14-year-old girl with fair skin, purple eyes, short black hair with a small ponytail on top. She was wearing purple lipstick, a black tank top that was stretched to show off her large C-cup breasts and showed off her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design that hugged her hips, purple leggings, and black combat boots. This girl was known as Danny's goth friend Sam Mason.

"Yeah, you looked like you didn't get any sleep at all", said a brown skin teen with turquoise eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses. He had on a long-sleeved yellow, green cargo pants with a black belt, brown boots, and a red beret that hid his short black hair. The boy was known as Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley.

"That's because I haven't. I mean, Sam I appreciate you giving me back my powers, and the new logo is neat, but seriously if you could make a specific wish to bring back our memories, couldn't you also wish for Desiree to stop or something?"

"Well excuse me for making a wish in the spur of the moment. I'd like to see you try and do better."

"Might as well, I still feel kind of bad taking advantage of her during our first battle", yawned Danny.

"You know, when you say it like that it sounds-"

"I know, I know, it sounds like I'm some kind of sick freak. Just trust me when I say that part of me wants to apologize to her for taking advantage of her if she'd just stop and listen", interrupted Danny yawning again, "And what's worse is that tonight is the Meteor Shower. Hopefully I can sneak in some Zs in school."

"Why do you want to apologize to her? I mean she did make all those crazy wishes come true, and turned me into some kind of psychotic half-ghost monster", said Tucker looking at Desiree's profile while enlarging her photo, "Though I will admit, she is easy on the eyes."

"Think about it you guys. Granting every wish you hear without your consent? Including the wishes that could lead to your downfall? I mean that's a scary thought in itself. Who knows what kind of wish some people might make like Technus, or even worse Johnny 13", said Danny with the three walking to school.

"How is Johnny worse than Technus?" asked Tucker.

"Um, Hello! He's a womanizing freak who wants to bang every kind of girl from here to the Ghost Zone. You even said it yourself Tuck. Desiree is beautiful, and even if she is vindictive, Johnny could probably make some kind of wish that could lead to him raping her or worse, and she would have to grant it. In a way, I can see why she makes her wishes kind of double-edged", said Danny, 'Though I will admit, I do have a lot of wet dreams about Desiree ever since our first encounter. Well, that's what you get when dealing with a 14-year-old hormonal teenager I guess', thought Danny.

**That Night**

Danny was patrolling over the park looking for any sign of trouble, **Yawn **"Man, I'm exhausted, and now I even have to serve weekend detention no thanks to Lancer."

"I did try to warn you that he was coming, but you were really out of it", said Tucker of the com link.

"Yeah, but I feel like he's always after me. I even answered his question right on Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It's not my fault that he couldn't remember who Oberon and Titania were, and I even got the name right of the mischievous fairy name Puck. Instead of giving me credit, he gave me detention for 'back-talking' to him", said Danny.

"Yeah, how did you even know about that?" asked Sam also surprised that he knew about one of Shakespeare's plays.

"They're named after two of the moons surrounding Uranus, and it got me interested so I read the play before Lancer gave us the assignment", said Danny blushing a bit.

**Snicker **"Uranus", chuckled Tucker.

"Oh, Grow up Tucker", retorted Sam with Danny rolling his eyes while smiling at his friend's antics.

**Gasp**

"Guys, heads up! We're about to get company!" said Danny after his Ghost Sense went off. He was suddenly blasted by a pink energy blast knocking him down to the ground with a large claw pinning him in place.

"We meet again Ghost Child!"

Danny concentrated his energy blasting her hand away and flew up to her level, "Give it up Desiree! I've already beaten you twice!"

"By a mere technicality", smirked Desiree.

Danny was about to respond when he actually stopped to think about his past battles against her, "Huh, What do ya know. She's right."

**Wham**

"Of course I am child, and this should ensure my victory at last! Especially after that last encounter!" said Desiree pinning him down with her giant claw once again, and morphed her free hand into a giant sledge hammer.

**Grunt **"For the last time, I said I was sorry!" said Danny fire an energy blast to the ground using it to propel himself out of her grip, "How was I supposed to know that a Ghost Ray will fire from back there?! I didn't even know how to control my powers!"

Danny fired another energy blast at her with Desiree countering by firing her own causing both to collide in midair, "Besides, whose fault do you think it was for erasing my memories on how to control my powers?!"

Desiree was about to respond when she stopped to think about it as well, "Fair enough, but I will have my revenge for it either way!"

Down on the ground Sam and Tucker were watching the aerial fight when she noticed more people arriving, "Danny better hurry it up, or he's gonna have more than just Desiree to worry about."

"Yeah, and we'll miss the party", said Tucker with Sam staring at him with a deadpan expression, "Come on, how often do we get invited to these kinds of parties?"

Danny dodged several blasts until Desiree slashed the air creating several energy blades directed towards him. Danny braced himself until he noticed that each of them passed him, "Ha! You missed!"

Desiree just had a confident smirked confusing the young half ghost until he noticed a shadow behind him. Danny looked behind him to see several trees falling towards his direction, "Aw, crude!"

Danny turned intangible with all the trees passing through him creating a large dust cloud. Once the rubble settled, Danny peeked up looking around and phase through all the fallen trees while checking himself until he smiled, "Alright! I'm still in one piece!"

"Not for long!" said Desiree charging straight at him.

"Danny! Here!" yelled Sam throwing a Fenton Thermos at him.

Desiree saw the familiar metallic cylinder and shot a small energy blast to deflect it away just before he could grab it. She morphed her hand into a sledge hammer once again and swung it hard knocking the half ghost in the opposite direction of the thermos. Sam and Tucker looked on when they noticed a falling star, "Man, I sure wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks."

Sam facepalm at her friend's comment causing her to glare at him, "Do you pay attention to anything…at all…ever?!"

Desiree smiled victoriously looking towards their direction. Her hand glowed brightly with a yellow monster truck appearing next to them causing Tucker to look at it in awe, "This doesn't seem very monstrous."

**Roar**

**AHH**

Tucker screamed once the truck let out a monstrous roar and started chasing him around. Desiree looked towards the party and started granting wishes conjuring up more monsters from the woods, "Yes! Yes! That's it you fools! Keep wishing! Keep wishing!" said Desiree growing in size and power with every wish she grants.

"That's enough Desiree!" yelled Danny tackling her to the ground.

Desiree looked at him with her eyes glowing with power and anger, "That's the second time you've had the audacity to touch me without my permission! Now you'll pay!"

"Look I'm sorry, but you're not-"

**Bam**

"Danny!" yelled Sam after Desiree freed herself knocked Danny away with her hands glowing once again. Several nearby bushes sprung up to life and knocked him away from her while several other shrub monsters appeared next to Sam and held her hostage, **Grunt **"Seriously?! Who the heck wished for evil plants?!"

"You should see some of the wishes the others have made. Trust me, if you thought my twists were bad, these kids are on a different level", said Desiree getting up and charging towards Danny who just finished blasting away the last shrub monster. Danny saw Desiree and charged his energy into his hands and locked hands with her as they each tried to overpower the other.

Desiree slowly started to overpower Danny forcing him to the ground until he let out determined yell and blasted her to the sky. Desiree granted a few more wishes laughing victoriously as she grew more.

"I wish-" **Mumble**

Sam tried to make a wish to help Danny when the monsters covered her mouth to prevent her from making any wish. Danny blasted away several wish monsters away from the party and saved Tucker by placing him on a tree with the truck monster ramming hard against it to knock him down. Danny kept blasting more monsters when the truck monster turned it's attention away from Tucker and charged straight at him. Danny turned intangible at the last second dodging the monster truck and was knocked from behind once he turned solid. Danny slowly lifted himself up and blasted more monsters hoping to draw them away from the party goers. Danny kept flying at top speed until he was stopped by a towering Desiree, "Forget it Ghost Child, you've lost! Your friends can't help you, and there's no one to save you or them!"

Danny looked behind him and saw that the monsters had given up on chasing him and were about to attack Paulina's party. Danny didn't know what to do as he tried to think until he remembered how he couldn't control his powers giving him an idea, "I wish you were also a 14-year-old half ghost, and that your powers were shorted out!"

"W-What?! I-"

Desiree didn't have time to think as her wishing powers activated creating a large whirlwind around her, "So y-you have w-wished it, so it shall…be?"

**AHH**

Desiree screamed in pain when a bright pink light enveloped her as she shrunk to human size and the wish monsters slowly started to disappear. Her red eyes changed to a glowing pink color, and her ghostly tail was suddenly split in two creating two tone legs. Pink lightning started hitting her until two large pink rings appeared around her waist and started to change her similar to Danny's transformation. Her green skin changed to a sun-kissed tan color, and her eyes changed to blue similar to Danny's. She screamed in pain again after being shocked by her own powers until it suddenly stopped knocking her unconscious.

Danny shielded his eyes after being blinded from Desiree's power until he saw a figure falling from the sky. He quickly rushed towards the figure and caught her just in time, 'Is this…Desiree? But she looks so…human…and younger.'

Danny flew down lying her down on the ground just as she started to groan with her eyes slowly fluttering open. Once her vision cleared she saw Danny's face, "You?! What did you do to me, Ghost Child?!"

Danny quickly got up and backed away with Desiree getting up only for her to lose her balance and fall down again, "What?"

She looked back to see that she had legs once again, and notice that skin had changed from usual green to the same tan skin from when she was once human, "W-What's going on here?!"

Desiree tried to get up once again trying to balance herself on her new legs. She kept wobbling around until she fell with Danny catching her just before she hit the ground once again, "I'm guessing it's been a while since you had legs."

"You! How dare you-"

"Yeah, yeah, no touching without your permission! I get it! Look, if you wanna fall down and hit the dirt that's fine with me! I'm just trying to help you from getting any more injured!"

Desiree didn't know what to say as she took in his words into consideration. She had legs now, and her powers weren't working because of his wish. As reluctant as she was to admit it, she did need help, and at least he was willing to do that so all she could do for now was cooperate with him, "Thank you", muttered Desiree in a barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Thank you", mumbled Desiree a little louder that Danny could barely hear.

"Oh…Well um…"

"I'm vindictive, that doesn't mean I'm rude, child", interrupted Desiree glaring at him.

**Sigh **"You're welcome, now let's see if we can help you remember how to walk", said Danny placing her arm over his shoulder as he helped her up. Little by little she took baby steps until he helped her leaned against a tree. He noticed that she was panting hard with her cheeks a bit flushed, "You okay?"

"Yes, been a while since I've had legs and walked…and breathed…and felt my heartbeat…and basically just being alive again", said Desiree feeling woozy that she slowly slid down the tree with Danny supporting her until she was sitting on the ground.

"Easy, easy, just take deep breaths."

"I saw it over here by those trees", yelled a feminine voice that Danny recognized as Paulina.

"Oh no", muttered Danny transforming back into his human form. A group of party goers appeared led by a tan Latina girl in a pink dress white elbow length gloves, long wavy hair, and teal eyes. The girl was known as Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl in Casper High and every guy's crush. Next to her was a buff teen with fair skin, blond buzz cut hair, and blue eyes who was well known as the captain of the football team Dash Baxter, and Danny's bane of existence.

"Danny?"

"Oh, H-Hey Paulina, w-what brings you out here?"

"We saw some weird light, and some monsters that disappeared so we thought the Ghost Boy showed up. Is he here?" said an excited Paulina looking around.

"Oh, Y-You just missed him actually. He flew off somewhere", said Danny mentally facepalming himself for that lame excuse.

"Probably didn't wanna hang with a loser like you. Right, Fen-turd?" mocked Dash with the other jocks laughing.

"Yeah, really funny Dash", groaned out Danny with a deadpan expression until he heard Desiree groan and lifting herself up with the help of the tree.

"Danny, who's that?" asked Paulina sizing up the new girl that was with him.

"Oh, um…This is Desiree my uh…friend from…overseas?" said Danny trying to think of an excuse.

"Why is she wearing that tacky outfit?" said Paulina glaring at Desiree.

"Yeah…tacky", said Dash practically drooling at her.

"Uh, She wanted to perform a special dance for you...from her home country! Yeah, it's a special tradition that she wanted to share with you…for your birthday! She just got here and I invited her to your party, but she hurt herself so now I'm just gonna go help her", said Danny turning around only to see Dash leaning against the tree while Desiree was still trying to balance herself on her new legs.

"Hey, you like football?" said Dash trying to flirt with her reaching out to touch her shoulder only for Desiree to slap his hand away. She was about to say something when Danny stepped between them while glaring at Dash.

"What's your deal Dash? You go out with the most popular girl in school, and you still go around hitting on other girls?" said Danny.

"Out of the way Fen-turd, can't you see I'm trying to score with the hot babe? Actually, you know what, I recently wished that I could beat up a dork like you", said Dash hoisting him up by the collar of his shirt. Danny slightly looking back at Desiree when their eyes met until they noticed her hands slightly giving off small pink sparks, but nothing was happening, "Guess I'm about to get my wish come true."

Danny quickly slipped off his shirt to escape from Dash's grip using his momentary confusion to turn his feet intangible near an uprooted tree root. Dash growled in annoyance and was about to punch Danny only for his foot to get caught on the tree root and fell down to the ground with everyone laughing at him. Danny sidestepped him leaning against a low branch waiting for him to get up.

"I'm gonna wail on you so hard Fen-turd!" said Dash while blushing from his embarrassing fall.

"Whoops", said Danny sarcastically pretending to slip with the branch he was leaning on hit Dash on the head knocking him to the ground while Danny looked at him with a satisfying smile, "Clumsy me."

**Ugh **"Dash, we're through! Again!" said Paulina grabbing Danny by the arm just as he grabbed his shirt, "Hey Danny, I'm so glad you came to my party."

"Uh Th-Thanks, but you said you only invited us thinking that the Ghost Boy will show up to your party", said Danny blushing at how close she was to his face.

"True, but since you're here you might as well enjoy yourself. After all, even your dorky friends aren't here to enjoy themselves", said Paulina in a seductive tone.

"Danny!" called out Sam and Tucker running towards the group.

"Who's that?" asked Tucker surprised to see a beautiful girl leaning on a tree who looked like Desiree.

"And why is _she_ holding you like that?" asked Sam feeling a bit jealous at how close Paulina was to Danny.

"And why is Dash on the floor?" asked Tucker looking at a knocked out Dash.

"Hey, Guys! You remember my friend Desiree right?! From overseas?!" said Danny reluctantly pulling away from Paulina. They both instantly got his hints and acted surprised to see her.

"Oh, So this is the famous Desiree from overseas you told us about", said Sam with a fake smile.

"Right, the one from uh…that pen pal assignment we did all those years ago", said Tucker smiling nervously.

"Right, pen pal, we were in middle school so no one knows. Now she's here, and hurt, so we're just gonna go get her checked out", said Danny lifting Desiree up in a bridal position making her blush as he walked away from the group.

"What he said", said Sam running after them.

"But what about the party?" asked Tucker only for Sam to grab him and sprinted off after them once again.

**Random Street**

The three teens were walking down the street with Desiree placing her arms around Danny's neck with Sam and Tucker looking at her curiously, "So this is really Desiree? But she looks so…human…and alive", said Sam still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thank you for that obvious observation", said Desiree glaring at her.

"Hey, Danny, why are you carrying her? I mean, can't she fly or something?" asked Tucker with Sam silently agreeing with him.

"She can't, I wished for her powers to be shorted out. I'm guessing something must've happened while she was granting my wish", said Danny.

"And forgive me if it's been a few centuries since I've actually used my legs", said Desiree when her stomach gave off a loud growl causing her to blush out of embarrassment, "Or eaten food for that matter."

"Nasty Burger is still open", said Tucker smiling with the other three looking at each other.

"I could grab a bite", said Danny.

**Sigh** "Might as well", said Sam.

**Nasty Burger**

"Such a strange name for a sandwich", said Desiree taking a small bite, "But quite delectable, especially this um, 'Nasty Sauce'?" asked Desiree reading the label only to shrug her shoulders and continued to eat her burger.

"Wow, you can really handle the spicy stuff", said Tucker, "I'm impressed."

"Where I originally come from, spicy food was a delicacy. This is nothing compared to what I'm use to", said Desiree eating several fries and drinking her soda.

"Alright, I'm back. I managed to get her some normal clothes, but I didn't know her size so I just grabbed the biggest shirt I could find", said Sam returning with several clothes while the other three looked at her confusingly, "What? You can't honestly have me believe that Desiree is now 14 years old and has a huge rack like that", said Sam pointing towards Desiree's large C-cup breasts that almost border to a D-cup.

"I was gifted in more than just my dance moves. Though I'm not entirely surprised I'm back to my 14 year old self", said Desiree sipping her soda, **Ah **"Truly a wondrous drink this 'soda' of yours."

"Just what exactly did you wish for Danny?" asked Sam in an accusing tone.

"And how can I make it happen to me too?" asked Tucker eagerly.

"Tucker!" said Sam with Desiree rolling her eyes.

"I was just remembering from when I got my powers back, and how they'd always shorted out whenever I wanted to do something, so I just panicked and wish for it to happen to her", explained Danny.

"I believe your exact choice of words were 'I wish you were also a 14-year-old half ghost, and that your powers were shorted out'. Does that sound correct?" said Desiree in a similar accusing tone folding her arms under her breasts.

"Really? That's an oddly specific wish", said Sam crossing her arms.

"You've made your point Sam", said Danny turning his attention towards Desiree, "So does this mean you're a half ghost like me?"

"Possibly. I did find it strange that your wish was granted", said Desiree emitting some pink sparks from her hand, "When that blond fool made a wish my powers didn't activate so I'm assuming your wish was granted."

"Not to mention my Ghost Sense isn't going off so I guess it's true", said Danny.

"What do you mean you found it strange that his wish was granted?" asked Sam.

"Believe it or not, I can't grant every wish people make. My powers tend to follow the three Djinn rules", explained Desiree with Sam and Tucker looking at her confusingly.

"You mean like the story Shahrazade told in _1001 Arabian Nights_?" asked Danny with the three surprised he knew that, "What? I have other hobbies too you know."

**Ahem **"Anyway, yes that's exactly right child-"

"Okay, you seriously have to stop calling me that", interrupted Danny, "My name is Danny, and I would appreciate it if you used it. You don't hear me calling you Ghost Woman every so often."

"As I was saying, my powers follow the three Djinn rules. I cannot kill anyone", explained Desiree with Danny about to interrupt once again only for her to beat him to the punch, "I meant kill anyone directly. You cannot wish for the death of someone, but that doesn't mean I can't do bodily harm on you as a means of self-defense and such."

"That explains a lot", mumbled Danny.

"I also cannot force true emotions on another person", explained Desiree noticing the blank stares of the three teenagers, "I can't force anyone to fall in love for real, or any kind of emotion. I can only hypnotize them as a suggestion, but it's not exactly the same as someone truly feeling it."

"Makes sense, it'd be terrifying if you were able to do that for real", said Sam.

"And lastly…I cannot raise the dead", said Desiree in a somber tone making the other three nervous.

"But then how exactly are you human right now, and alive?" asked Tucker shocked at the last rule.

"That's the thing, I don't really know. Perhaps it's because…Danny…wished for me to be a halfa as well", said Desiree.

"What does that have to do with my wish?" asked Danny.

"Being a halfa doesn't violate me raising the dead since a halfa isn't technically dead, nor does it violate me killing someone directly since a halfa also isn't technically alive. The same could be said in reverse. Since this does not violate either of the three rules your wish was granted, or so I assume", said Desiree eating her last French fry.

"So basically Danny is like a paradox that allowed you to bend the rules, and that's why you were able to grant his wish", said Sam.

"But wait, you were able to give me ghost powers before, and I wasn't technically half-dead…was I?" asked Tucker.

"No, I simply embedded a non-conscious ectoplasm inside you granting you ghost powers. Over time, as it grew in power, it became sentient from your own negative emotions and thus overshadowed you", said Desiree finishing her soda causing Desiree to look at her now empty cup.

"I'll go grab you some more. Sam, can you please help her change? I don't think we want to draw more attention from other people", said Danny getting up to grab more soda for Desiree while Sam helped her walked towards the bathroom to change into her new outfit.

"Dude, how perfect is this?! Desiree is human now, and she's smoking hot", said an excited Tucker.

"How exactly is this exciting?" asked Danny.

"Think about it! From what you told us Paulina might be jealous of Desiree, and she was flirting with you just to get back at her! You could use this to ask Paulina out!"

"Hey, yeah! She's never flirted with me, or paid any attention to us, but now with Desiree she was flirting with me and ignoring Dash!" said an excited Danny only to realize something, **Sigh **"But wait, that wouldn't be fair to Desiree. I'd be using her for my own personal gain. I'd be no better than having her grant a selfish wish for me."

"Yeah, so?"

"Tucker, this could be a rare opportunity for us. We could actually try to convince Desiree to be good, and show her what it's like to be a teenager in this century. Maybe now she won't be so vindictive, and maybe we can show her what's it's like to be human again. Besides, without her wishing powers active, hopefully she won't cause too much trouble", said Danny sitting down at their table with Tucker following him, "Otherwise, I'd be just like everybody else who's taken advantage of her wishing powers for their own selfish gain."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still hot though", said Tucker with Danny rolling his eyes while chuckling.

"Can't argue with that one."

"We're back, and look who's able to walk a little more on her own", said a proud Sam with Desiree slowly walking next to her.

She was now wearing a blue tank top with a dark blue loose top that slightly went past her shoulders, dark blue pants, sandals with back straps on her feet, and was wearing a blue beanie on her head. She still had her bangle bracelets with her arm cuffs hidden underneath her loose top. Danny had to admit that despite her plain looking attire, she still looked incredible in them, "At least I'm slowly starting to get used to it again. Like riding a camel in the desert", said Desiree sitting down unaware that Tucker was about to say something only to be jabbed by Danny.

"I have other clothes and pajamas for her. Now all we have to do is figure out what we're gonna do with her", said Sam glaring at Desiree.

"And what exactly does that mean child?!" said Desiree glaring back at her.

"It's obvious we can't leave you alone, and we definitely can't have you staying at our house where who knows what kind of chaos you'll create", said Sam.

"My powers aren't working, and even if they were, I certainly don't need them to handle you!"

"Alright that's enough you two!" said Danny in a stern voice, "Desiree is my responsibility since it was my wish that caused this. She'll stay with me at my house where I can help her get use life as a normal teenager. Wow, I can't believe I just sounded like my mom and sister giving me a lecture right now."

"No kidding", said Tucker with Sam and Desiree nodding their heads in agreement.

**Sigh **"Look, Desiree is a half ghost now so it'll be better if she stays with me."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Sam, her powers aren't working now, but that means that they'll eventually return. Who knows what could happen when they do, and we'd have a better chance if I was there when it does in case if something goes wrong. Tucker, do you think you can forge some documents to enroll her at our school?"

"Done and done", said Tucker taking out his PDA and started typing away.

"You want to enroll her in school?!"

"Well she's not gonna be locked up at my house. She's not a prisoner, and I certainly don't want her near my parents when her powers come back if you know what I mean", said Danny with Sam and Tucker nodding their head while Desiree looked on in confusion.

"Just how bad are your parents?" asked Desiree.

"You have no idea", groaned out Danny.

**Fenton Works**

"Danny! Welcome home son!" yelled out a large and bulky man with salt and pepper hair color, a large square chin and cheekbones, and blue eyes similar to Danny's. The man was wearing a large orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. He was pointing a strange device at him as it started to power up.

"Uh Dad, what is that?" asked Danny with him and Desiree flinching at the charging weapon.

"Check out the new-"

"Danny! Who's your new friend?!" said a curvy woman after powering down the device her husband was holding. She had large D-cup breasts with a slim waist and wide hips that was perfectly outlined by her tight bright blue jumpsuit with a black belt that hugged her hips, black boots, black long black gloves, a black rhombus marking around her neck, and a hood that covered her head with her eyes hiding behind a pair of bright red goggles.

"Hey mom, this is Desire she's…" said Danny trying to come up with a lie.

"A new foreign exchange student" "A pen pal", said Danny and Desiree at the same time exchanging looks.

"A pen pal" "A foreign exchange student."

"A pen pal who's the new foreign exchange student?" said Danny with both of them smiling hesitantly.

"Well then, welcome to our lovely home! We have a spare bedroom you could use. I hope you find our home to be your new home away from home", said Danny's mom holding Desiree in a bone crushing bear hug.

'Just how strong is this woman?! I think her tits were as big as mine were when I was alive', thought Desiree trying to breath, "Th-Thank you D-Danny's mother."

"Please call me Maddie", said Maddie releasing her causing Desiree to gasp for air, "Jazz, come down here and meet our new guest!"

An older teenage girl came down the staircase with long auburn hair that reached up to her hips, and bright blue eyes like her brother and father, but a facial structure similar to her mother from what Desiree could tell. She had on a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt with hugged her developing figure and showed her modest low C-cup breasts, aqua pants, and black flats with an aqua headband holding back her long hair.

"Jazz, this is Danny's pen pal Desiree who just transferred to Danny's school, and she'll be staying with us for a while. Why don't you give her a tour of the house?" said Maddie.

"Sure mom, Welcome Desiree. It'd be nice to actually talk to another normal girl for once", greeted Jazz.

"And after that, you can show her all our awesome equipment to hunt ghosts!" yelled their father excitedly making Desiree flinch at what he said.

"Jack! Don't be rude, this is the first time Danny's ever brought a girl home! We should make her feel welcome", said Maddie excitedly, "I'll get the camera!"

"Aw, but I wanted to show off my new Fenton Bazooka", said Jack powering up the device once again until it sputtered and let out a puff of smoke, "Once I finish working out the kinks."

"Smile!"

**Flash**

The three teens were suddenly blinded by Maddie taking a picture of them, "Ooh, This is going into the photo album! My baby brought his first girl!"

"Mom!" blushed Danny with Desiree losing her balance until Danny caught her bridal style.

"Oh my", giggled Maddie taking another picture with Jazz blushing at the scene.

"Atta boy Danny! That's using the ol' Fenton charm!" yelled Jack.

"This isn't what it looks like! She hurt her legs and is trying to recover!" said Danny unintentionally letting out that she was hurt.

"Well that's not good! Jazz, get the First-Aid Kit! I'll-"

"Easy, mom, easy! She's not that hurt, she just needs some rest that's all!" said Danny panicking as he gently putting Desiree down.

"I'll just follow Jasmine to my room now. If you'll excuse me", said Desiree blushing.

"Wow, she called me Jasmine. Cool", said Jazz excited until she helped her up the stairs while talking to her about her interest in psychology.

"She's quite beautiful Danny, is she interested in you?" asked Maddie excitedly.

"Mom!"

**Laugh** "Aw son, I knew you were a chip off the ol' block just like your old man", said Jack patting Danny's shoulder hard causing his son to facepalm at his parent's antics, "No one can resist the ol' Fenton charm. That's how I got your mother."

"Please stop", muttered Danny wanting to fly up to his room without revealing his ghost powers to his parents.

"Well we're just curious Danny. Apart from Sam, you've never brought home another girl, and suddenly you bring this beautiful girl out of nowhere who happens to be your pen pal? How come we didn't know about it?" asked Maddie.

"It was a school assignment", said Danny responding fast while thinking of a backstory to tell them, "Back in middle school, and we kept in touch. She told me one day that she was coming over here as an exchange student."

"Well we certainly love to meet her parents. Who know, she might even be the future Mrs. Fenton", said Jack proudly.

"You can't!" said Danny with his parents looking at him strangely.

"Why not?" asked Maddie.

"Because um…because…uh…"

"Daniel James Fenton, what aren't you telling us?" said Maddie sternly with his parents giving him disapproving looks.

"Desiree is an…orphan", said Danny with his parents giving him questioning looks, "Yeah, she asked me to keep it a secret since she doesn't want people to pity her. We occasionally started to write to each other and she told me she wants to prove that she can make it into the world."

**Sniff** "That poor girl", said Maddie wiping away some tears, "I'm gonna make her a special breakfast tomorrow, and show her that she's welcome here for as long as she likes. This will be a safe place for her to let her hair down…so to speak. I wonder what hair product she uses to keep it that shiny."

"That being said we need to have a talk son", said Jack in a serious tone that actually kind of scared Danny.

"What talk?"

"Your father's right dear. We need to have a special talk about you", said Maddie in a serious tone as well.

"I don't like where this is going", muttered Danny.

"Son, it's time we talked about…the Birds and the Bees again", said Jack pulling his son towards the living room.

"And that's my cue. Good night!" said Danny trying to escape only for his mother to grab him by the ear and led him back into the living room.

**Several Hours Later**

Danny was lying on his bed later that night unable to sleep after his parents gave him another round of 'the Birds and the Bees' and the visual effects they put in his head, 'I'm never gonna live this night down.'

**Knock Knock**

Danny looked at his bedroom door after hearing a soft knock and in came Desiree wearing a long shirt that appeared to be too big for her that was draped over one of her shoulders while wearing short pants underneath.

"Desiree?"

"We need to have a talk", said Desiree.

"Trust me, I've had plenty of 'talks' for one night", sighed Danny plopping down on his bed again with Desiree sitting on the edge.

"Dare I even ask?"

"Do you know about the Birds and the Bees?"

"Ah, I can only assume that is the sex talk", said Desiree remembering her talk.

"Yup. So what's on your mind?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Back in the forest, you could've just left me there after making your wish. But instead you helped me, you gave me food, and invited me into your home with your family. If it was up to me, I would've just destroyed you at your most vulnerable. Why?"

"It's just something heroes do. Look, I know can be moody, a pain, and a bunch of other things, but hey I'm 14 years old. Honestly speaking though, I think this could be your second chance at life as well."

"What makes you say that?" asked Desiree.

"Well, I've read a legend about your life about how you fell in love with a sultan only to be kicked out by his jealous wife. This could be a new lease in life to start with a clean slate", explained Danny.

"Well, that legend isn't exactly accurate, but I do understand what you are trying to say. However, what makes you think I won't just take my revenge once my powers return?" said Desiree clenching her fist with sparks coming out of it.

"I guess I...don't", said Danny earning a questioning look from Desiree.

"You're a strange one Ghost Child. You should exercise more caution when placing your faith and trust in others", said Desiree getting up.

"Just a quick heads up, I may have told my parents that you were an orphan, and they might be a bit more touchy feely than normal tomorrow", said Danny.

"Hmm, Not a lie to be honest. I was an orphan until the sultan took me into his harem, but consider this a warning as well", said Desiree walking out of his room.

**Sigh **"Well, I guess things will be more interesting from here on out", said Danny as he went back to trying to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of Half of a Wish. I tried to stay true to the dialog of the show and imagined what the characters might say in situations such as this. I was also thinking of bringing in some modern technology into the mix like smartphones and such just so Tucker can have a bit more access to more tech.

Also you guys should check out Zane Fox's "Genie Reborn" as we did propose the idea to him and he immediately loved it, and wanted to do his own idea with it. Everyone should go check it out as he has taken our idea and made a unique twist to it that I think is great. Please review, and hope you guys like it.

I do not own the cartoon Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Desiree found herself with another large luxurious breakfast courtesy of Maddie trying to show Desiree that she was always welcomed in the Fenton household just like Danny predicted, and much to Jack's delight for making his favorite breakfast for several days straight. The two made their way out with Desiree carrying a hand-me-down backpack that once belonged to Jazz, and part of Danny's spare school supplies for her to use.

"Your family certainly is…"

"Just say it, they're weird", sighed Danny.

"Perhaps, but I can tell they mean well. It was…nice", said Desiree earning a surprised look from Danny.

"I am capable of showing gratitude as well child."

"Please stop calling me that. Its weird hearing someone say that when they look my age. Just call me Danny in pubic", sighed Danny.

"It's a habit that I developed over the years. After granting so many wishes, all the faces seem to blur together until all you see are the men, women, and children who speak out their heart's desire without a single thought or consent", said Desiree.

"Have you ever considered doing poetry? With the way you speak it always sound so poetic, and you certainly have an enticing voice that could capture an audience's attention easily", said Danny.

"Flattery now is it? I did warn you about placing your faith and trust in others", smirked Desiree causing Danny to blush.

"Maybe, but someone has to make the first move to develop that trust, no?" asked Danny this time earning a surprising look from her and his insightful response.

The two halfa met up with Sam and Tucker, and just like before Sam and Desiree seem to be at odds with each other making it an awkward walk towards school.

**Casper High School**

Danny and Desiree were standing in front of Asian-American woman who appeared a bit on the hefty side as she quietly looked over the forged papers Tucker had made for Desiree. Next to her was a large out-of-shaped man with a small beard on his chin, and was completely bald as he looked over the papers as well. The woman is Principal Ishiyama, and she was known as well-respected educator during her time as a teacher, "Well this is certainly strange. I haven't received any word that we would be getting a new transfer student. However, as an educator I cannot turn down fresh young minds seeking knowledge. Now it says here that you are staying with the Fenton's, is that right Miss Sultana?"

Danny and Desiree looked at her in confusion until they realized that she was talking to Desiree, "Oh, Yes, I am indeed staying with the Fenton's. They were kind enough to take me in."

"Really? And what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Fenton over here Miss Sultana?" asked the man who was known as Mr. Lancer.

"I'm an old pen pal of his from long ago", said Desiree after rehearsing their backstory should the need ever arise.

"Strange I was never informed of this 'pen pal' of yours Mr. Fenton", said Mr. Lancer with an accusing look.

"It was a private pen pal from a summer camp long ago before it was closed. Since then we've talked to each other privately", said Danny feeling a bit angry at his teacher.

"I see", said Mr. Lancer raising his eyebrow while questioning his story, "I think we should have a talk with Mr. and Mrs. Sultana about this situation."

"If that's how you feel, then good luck finding them Mr. Lancer", said Principal Ishiyama shocking Mr. Lancer, "It says here that Desiree is an orphan, and her orphanage was recently destroyed by a natural disaster destroying all kinds of paperwork."

'We really should have talked to Tucker before we got here', mentally groaned Danny.

'Just what kind of story did this other child give me?' thought Desiree with her eye twitching.

"Regardless, welcome to Casper High Desiree Sultana", proudly proclaimed Principal Ishiyama shaking her hand excitedly, "I'll assign you with Mr. Fenton to show you around since you're already acquainted with him, and he will show you to your new class and your new locker. Mr. Lancer, I expect you introduce Miss Sultana properly. Now off to class with both of you", ordered Principal Ishiyama with Danny and Desiree leaving.

**Hallway**

"If I had my powers, I could've just conjured up a better fabrication than that", muttered Desiree.

"Believe me, I'm regretting it too. At least he made you a citizen so that saves us a bunch of paperwork and explanation", sighed Danny.

"Doesn't that contradict the story we told your parents?"

"One burning bridge at a time", sighed Danny with Desiree not really understanding the idiom.

"Just a minute Mr. Fenton", called out Mr. Lancer walking out of the principal's office, "I believed we had a scheduled detention on Saturday did we not?"

"But you called to reschedule that to today", said Danny.

"Yes, I did. After hearing about the incident that happened in the park, I heard you and your friends were involved so I thought I'd give you the weekend to recover from your traumatic experience. I just came to remind you that you will serving it with me today", said Mr. Lancer.

**Sigh **"Yes, sir."

"Miss Sultana, I hope Mr. Fenton's bad behavior doesn't become a negative influence on you as well", said Mr. Lancer walking away.

Mr. Lancer introduced Desiree to his class much to all the boys pleasure, and all the girls dismay. Desiree quickly became the talk of the school with some even comparing her beauty to Paulina's creating a school-wide argument over who is the best. Desiree even showed she had quite a bit of knowledge thanks to her constant roaming during one of Mr. Lancer's lectures that even he was shocked on how well versed she was. Once class was over, Danny showed her where her locker was only to be surprised that it was actually close to his own. The rest of the day continued on as normal with Danny showing her around the school until it was time for lunch.

"What exactly is this?" asked Desiree poking the mystery meat on her tray only to see it occasionally bubbling.

"That is what we call 'mystery meat' which is served quite often here in school", said Tucker taking out a brown bag filled with all kinds of meat.

"Is it even edible?" asked Desiree grimacing at the meat substance.

"That's part of the mystery of mystery meat, we don't know", said Tucker smiling proudly at his own pun while Desiree gagged a bit as the meat substance started to emit a foul odor.

"And that's why I proposed the Ultra-Recycle Vegetarian diet. But no…you wanted meat, and then some weird lunch lady ghost attacked us because of that", said Sam.

"Hey, I proposed good meat, not mystery meat", said Tucker.

"Ultra what?" asked a confused Desiree.

"Basically it's a special diet where you don't eat anything that once had a face", said Danny.

"That just sounds like something I would feed a horse or herbivores livestock", said Desiree.

"Hey, humans can eat it too! Like this beauty", said Sam taking out what look like a piece of bread with grass on it.

"That looks like grass on bread", said Desiree in a deadpan voice.

"Thank you! You see?! Even she admits that it looks like garbage!" said Tucker.

"I keep telling you it's not garbage! Its recyclable organic matter!"

"So its fertilizer?" asked a confused Desiree.

"Ha! Two points for the dream team! Up high!" cheered Tucker holding out his hand with Desiree looking at him in confusion.

"You're supposed to slap it. Like this", said Danny showing her what a high-five looks like, "It's meant to be a complement, or a sign of greeting."

"I see", said Desiree turning towards Sam, "Look um, Sam, do you really think forcing this drastic change on everyone is really the best way to express your vision?"

"Really, Miss I-Force-Change-On-Every-Wish-I-Hear?" asked Sam with a deadpan look.

"Touché, but in my defense I am forced to grant every wish I hear", said Desiree just as Danny handed her a ham and cheese sandwich he brought for both of them.

"Look at it this way Sam, having a predictable lunch menu allows us to bring lunch from home whenever something like-", Danny's explanation was soon halted when he saw the slab of meat bubbling even more, "Well, something like that, is served. I'm not saying your idea is bad, it's just not for everyone. You can't just force change on people and expect them to accept it is what Desiree was trying to say."

"You're a lot more insightful that I gave you credit for", said a surprised Desiree.

"Yeah, I think my sister is starting to rub off on me", said Danny taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"FENTON!"

"And now we have a new problem", sighed Danny when he was suddenly jerked up by his shirt courtesy of Dash.

"You're gonna pay for humiliating me last night!" screamed Dash when he noticed Desiree sitting next to him, "Hey gorgeous, missed you last night."

"What do you want Dash? It's not my fault you tripped over a root and hit yourself with a branch", said Danny getting laughs from everyone around the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna wail on you so hard right now, your grandkids will inherit your bruises!"

"Wow, that's surprising", said Danny shocked.

"What? You being scared?" mocked Dash.

"No, that you actually used the word 'inherit' correctly", smirked Danny hitting him in the elbow forcing Dash to drop him and quickly grabbed a lunch tray to block Dash's punch.

**AHH **"My football hand! I'm gonna kill you Fenton!"

"What in _War of the Worlds _is going on here?!" yelled Mr. Lancer walking into the cafeteria after hearing a loud commotion.

"Oh, You're gonna get it now Fen-turd", whispered Dash, "Mr. Lancer, look! Danny crushed my touchdown-winning hand!"

"Is this true Mr. Fenton?"

"What?! No! Dash was gonna punch the living daylights out of me! He punched the tray himself!"

"He's right Mr. Lancer, I can vouch for him", said Desiree getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Dash was being a total jerk", said Paulina walking up to them.

"Paulina?! You're standing up for Fenton?!"

"Well Miss Sanchez is a model student, and Miss Sultana is proving to be quite an adept student herself. Very well, Dash report to the school nurse to get your hand checked out. After that, we will have a talk about this incident. Mr. Fenton, I'll be expecting to see you after school for your detention", said Mr. Lancer walking away with Dash.

"Great, all he gets is a talk, and I'm still stuck serving detention", growled an annoyed Danny.

"I'd say he deserves it", scoffed Paulina.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. Which brings me to question, why are you sticking up for me?" asked Danny.

"Because Dash is a jerk, and I just couldn't see you getting hurt for it", said Paulina batting her eyelashes at him making him blush, "You know Danny, I never knew you had such amazing qualities."

"Well, you know I-"

"Why are you so suddenly interested in him? Didn't you say that you were only interested in the Ghost Boy?" asked Sam glaring at her.

"No one asked you Goth loser."

"Is this another weird attempt for you to try and get the Ghost Boy's attention?" asked Sam.

"This is certainly getting out of hand", muttered Desiree standing next to Tucker.

"Trust me, it gets weirder sometimes", said Tucker.

"So Danny, how would you like to come to a party this weekend…with me?" flirted Paulina making everyone gasp out loud.

'This seems eerily familiar', thought Danny remembering his time how Kitty overshadowed Paulina to get back at her boyfriend Johnny 13.

"I'd love…to…" said Danny drowning out his acceptance when he noticed Desiree looking at him, **Sigh** "But I can't."

Everyone was shocked at Danny who had just turned down the prettiest girl in school, "N-Not because I don't want to! It's just-"

"I understand, you like her more than me", said Paulina wiping away a fake tear from her eye.

"What?! N-No! I like you! I mean, I like her too! I mean, she's my pen pal and…" said Danny stumbling into his own words with a lot of guys glaring at him, "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Danny quickly ran towards the bathroom causing everyone to disperse while muttering at what happened. Tucker walked in to see if his best friend was okay only to see him sitting on a toilet questioning what was going on around him.

"Being an adolescent in this age certainly has changed", muttered Desiree.

"It has its ups and downs", muttered Sam.

"You", said Paulina glaring at Desiree, "I heard some people talking about how pretty you are, but everyone here knows I'm the most popular girl in school. Unlike you who hangs around those losers."

"Hey!" yelled Sam.

"Didn't you say you were interested in Danny not too long ago?" asked Desiree.

"I don't know what kind of dirt you have on him, but I'll prove I'm better than you and show everyone that I'm the prettiest girl in school!" said Paulina.

"I fail to see the point of that", said Desiree not really caring about her pointless endeavor.

**Ring**

"Oh Shoot, that's the bell, time to go", said Sam grabbing Desiree's hand and leading her away with Paulina glaring at their retreating backs.

"I can't believe you stood up to her. I'm impressed!" said Sam proudly, "And mildly creeped out for saying that right now."

"It's not the first time I've had another girl threaten me because of my looks", sighed Desiree.

"What are you-Oh, You mean the sultan's wife right?"

"Not just the sultan's wife. My harem sisters were threaten by my appearance as well. All of them would try to sway the sultan to be his favorite, but in the end he would mostly choose me out of all the girls earning the ire of all my harem sisters and his wife", explained Desiree.

"Wow, Talk about harsh", said Sam.

"It's not anything new I've had to deal with. I've gotten quite use to it", said Desiree with Sam feeling a bit sympathetic to her.

'Wow, not having anyone to talk to, or be friends with? That sound pretty lonely. At least I have my friends, but she didn't have anyone', thought Sam until Danny appeared peeking his head from his locker with Tucker behind him.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Danny.

"Did you just turn intangible and walked all the way from the bathroom to your locker?" asked Sam.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other and then back at the two girls, "Yes."

"You guys are disgusting", groaned Sam.

Desiree watched the antics of the three friends with a small smile gracing her lips, 'This is nice. Is this what it means to have friends?'

The rest of the day turned out to be normal until the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

**After School**

"Alright Mr. Fenton it's time to begin your postponed detention with me", said Mr. Lancer when he noticed someone else was in the room with them, "Miss Sultana, what are you doing here?"

"I accidentally forgot my books and thought I'd wait for Danny to finish serving his detention", said Desiree looking up from her book.

Lancer looked at him with an accusing look only for Danny to wave his hands defensively, "Don't look at me, I didn't put her up to it."

"Miss Sultana, admirable while your actions and your loyalty to Mr. Fenton may be, I'm afraid he has to serve his detention alone", said Mr. Lancer.

"Does that mean that I can't read in here to study?" asked Desiree with an innocent look.

"Well, no, not exactly", said Lancer trying to think of an argument for her question but couldn't find any, **Sigh **"Very well, I'll allow you to join us since you are studying. However, Mr. Fenton is not to move from his seat at all. You should be happy Mr. Fenton for having such a studious friend. Perhaps she might be a good influence on you."

Lancer sat down opening a book and started to read as he turned his chair. Over at the door, Danny saw Tucker and Sam who were also a bit surprised to see Desiree in there with him, "When did she get detention? I thought Lancer was starting to like her", whispered Sam with Tucker shrugging his shoulder as his response.

"Thanks for coming, although you didn't have to stay in here", whispered Danny.

"Think nothing of it, I just thought I'd read up on some of the stuff I've missed out", said Desiree.

Several minutes have passed with Lancer falling asleep on his chair and his book covering his face while occasionally snoring, "Geez, and I thought he was annoying when he was awake. He passes out faster than the king after hearing one of Shahrazade's tales."

"I'm surprised you know of _One Thousand and One Nights_. How is it that you came to read it?"

**Sigh **"Don't laugh, but I kind of like reading fantasy stories. My mother use to read me stories about knights and dragons that I kind of like the genre. So I started to read more, and later after a certain incident, I bought the book and read it. I always found it so fascinating every time I read one of her stories. From untold mystic treasures, to the adventures Simbad at sea , to the twisted ending of the Three Apples. Each story has a unique quality to it, and I guess it got me interested. Some of my favorites involved those with the Djinns, which is how I knew about the three rules. I always thought Djinns had like an air of mystery to them. Like there was something in their past that made them who they were, but you could never tell what. You also can't help but be sympathetic with some of the good Djinn who have all this vast power, but seem to be a slave to the whims of others. Kind of like you, which also reminds me, I wanted to apologize for the first time we met. I know it was wrong of me to take advantage of your wishing abilities, but I had to stop you from causing more chaos, and also for touching your tail without your permission. Honestly, I didn't know how else to get your attention and I just grabbed it on a whim. When you asked me what was my desire the first time, I kind of felt…well, happy since it was the first time a girl has ever shown any kind of interest in me. Even if it was for a few short seconds."

Desiree couldn't help but blush at his comment since she herself was considered a Djinn despite being a ghost as well, and also remembered when she first asked him that he looked at her with a funny reaction on his face until he refused her offer, **Ahem **"Well I suppose I can accept your apology since you are helping me during my situation."

"Hey, when we get out of here why don't you hang out with Tucker, Sam, and I to go see a movie or something. Tucker and I feel kind of bad that we bailed on Sam from seeing this movie she really wanted to see to go to Paulina's party. Tucker and I are gonna pay for the new tickets, so what do you say?"

Desiree didn't know what to answer when Danny's let out a wisp of air that was his Ghost Sense. He looked over and saw Desiree letting out a pink wisp of air confusing them both, "That's new", commented Desiree.

"You have a Ghost Sense too?" asked Danny.

"Apparently so", said Desiree when a ghost in the shape of a small round man wearing what appeared to be a dock worker's uniform with pale blue skin and red eyes appeared.

**Laugh **"Tremble in fear for it is I-", the ghost speech was suddenly interrupted when he saw Lancer sleeping and snoring on his chair. The ghost moved the book out of the way waking up Lancer from his nap.

**Snort **"Huh, Wha…" said Lancer being startled awake looking around to see the ghost in front of him.

**Hallway**

Sam and Tucker were waiting outside the classroom being bored out of their minds, "Man, I sure wish something interesting would happen right about now", sighed Tucker.

"Good luck with that. As long as Desiree's powers are shorted out, no one is making any kind of wishes for a while", said Sam.

**BAM**

"Great _Julius Caesar_! Ghost!" yelled Lancer running out of the classroom.

**Evil Laughter **"Yes! Run fools for no one can escape the square fury of…The Box Ghost! Beware!" yelled the Box Ghost floating down the hall.

"You don't think…" said Tucker with both rushing in to see Desiree and Danny sitting there.

"Did Desiree's powers activate just now?!" asked Sam in a panic.

"I made a wish for something interesting to happen and the Box Ghost appeared!" said Tucker.

Desiree looked at her hands to see some sparks, but none of her powers had activated, "I didn't cause that. I guess it just a weird coincidence."

"Huh, that was strangely convenient. At least it gets me out of detention early", said Danny smiling, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Two white rings appeared in the middle of his body until it started to envelope him changing his outfit to a black hazmat suit with a white ghostly D on his chest with a P cutout in the center creating his new logo, white boots and gloves, his hair changed a snowy white color, and his eyes changed to a glowing green ones. Danny quickly flew after the Box Ghost with Sam and Tucker running behind him.

Desiree looked at her hand still emitting pink sparks and wondered if she could do the same thing as him. She tried to concentrate on transforming with sparks being emitted all over her body until her eyes glowed pink before returning back to blue. Desiree checked herself out noticing that she hasn't transformed at all, 'How strange, I've never had a Ghost Sense before. Yet when Tucker wished for something, it didn't activate, nor can I use my other ghost powers.'

Danny flew down the hall at high speed only to screech to halt and turned invisible when he noticed Lancer running back down the hall, "I forgot I left Fenton and Sultana with that ghost!"

'Oh no, I have to go back and-'

**Gasp**

Danny looked behind him and saw the Box Ghost entering a storage room, "Guess that'll have to wait. Hope Sam and Tucker can handle it for now", muttered Danny entering the storage room.

Sam and Tucker suddenly screeched to a halt when they noticed Lancer running towards them, "Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, why are both of you in school after hours?! Never mind, I have to rescue Fenton and Sultana from the clutches of an evil ghost! Get to safety!" ordered Lancer running past them with Sam and Tucker looking at each other.

"Should we go after him, or go help Danny?" asked Sam.

"I have the thermos so I'll go help Danny, you go help Desiree deal with Mr. Lancer", said Tucker taking out the Fenton Thermos and ran towards where he last saw Danny.

Sam raced down the hall trying to catch up to Lancer when she noticed Lancer charging at Desiree in a blind fury with a ruler in his hand as a weapon, "Unhand my students you vile fiend!"

Desiree backflipped dodging Lancer's blind attacks with the grace of a dancer until she sweep kick him to the ground with Desiree grabbing his ruler in her hand pointing it to his neck as if it was a sword, "Mr. Lancer! It's me!"

"Miss Sultana?! Forgive me, I thought you were a ghost! Where's the ghost and Mr. Fenton?!"

"Danny and I got separated after that ghost attacked", quickly lied Desiree.

"Actually I saw Danny run towards the uh, cafeteria", said Sam behind Lancer.

"Miss Manson what are you-**Grunt** I don't have time for this! Take Miss Sultana outside to safety and I'll go help Mr. Fenton before that ghost catches him!" ordered Lancer running off to the cafeteria.

"Where's Danny?" asked Desiree.

"I think I saw him running towards the storeroom. We need to catch the Box Ghost quickly and deal with Lancer somehow", said Sam leading the way.

**Storeroom**

Danny entered the store room to see the Box Ghost waiting for him, "Ha! You fool! You have walked right into my trap! Now I will use all these cardboard boxes to bring your doom!"

The Box Ghost levitated several boxes and threw them at Danny that he easily evaded by turning intangible and grabbed a large book that was thrown at him, "Guess no one ever taught how to hit the books!" said Danny hitting him with the large book knocking him through the wall, "Ha! Who says learning can't hurt?!"

Danny phased through the next room until he was ambushed by several boxes of pens aiming straight at him and pinning him to the wall, "Guess now I know how pen is mightier than the sword."

"Fool! You cannot defeat me for I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

"Danny!" yelled Tucker throwing him the thermos.

Danny quickly caught it and popped the lid open, "Time to wrap up this fight!"

"Your cylindrical container cannot hold me! For I am-" **Umph**

The Box Ghost narrowly dodged the beam of the Fenton Thermos and quickly levitated another box to avoid getting capture and fled to another room, "Are you kidding me?! What is with me today?!"

"Hey, everyone has an off day", said Tucker.

"Thanks, I feel so much better", said Danny sarcastically flying off after the Box Ghost.

"Tucker!" yelled out Sam with Desiree following it behind her, "What happened?"

"Honestly? I hate to be the janitor right now", said Tucker pointing to the messy room.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Sam.

"Danny's kind of having an off day", said Tucker when they heard Lancer's battle cry from down the hall as he charged in blindly in a random classroom until they heard him trip and fall to the floor.

"I'll go help Danny, you two should probably help him", said Desiree running down the hall.

"Who put her in charge?"

"Can you please put your jealous streak aside for now and help me deal with him?" asked Tucker running in after Mr. Lancer.

"Fine, just this once…and I'm not jealous!"

The Box Ghost ran into the cafeteria when he was suddenly blasted by Danny, "Now let's bundle you up and send you back to the Ghost Zone."

The Box Ghost concentrated his energy when a flying Styrofoam container knocked the thermos out of his hand and started hitting him, "Hey! Cut it out! This doesn't even hurt it's just mildly annoying! And the noise it makes is just horrible!"

**Evil Laughter** "Fool! No one can stop the fury of the Box Ghost!" yelled the Box Ghost menacingly with several other boxes pelting him as well that was just annoying him.

"Danny? Are you in here?"

"BEWARE!" yelled out the Box Ghost in Desiree's face after she called out for Danny causing her to stare at him with a deadpan expression.

"Really?"

"Wait, you look familiar", said the Box Ghost staring at her intently until it suddenly clicked, "You're Desiree, the Wishing Ghost!" said the Box Ghost laughing loudly unaware that Desiree noticed the Fenton Thermos near her foot and picked it up along with a discarded box.

"Danny! We're here to help-hey!" yelled out Tucker with Sam behind him barging through the doors only to be hit by other small cardboard boxes.

"I have you now! With the power of Desiree, I will finally beat you! Desiree, I wish for…a powerful box!" yelled the Box Ghost triumphantly with Desiree just facepalming at his actions and threw the discarded box at him that was covered in some of her sparks.

"Behold! The greatest box ever design by Desiree and me! For I am the Box Ghost! Bewa-" **AHH**

Desiree popped open the lid and shot the Box Ghost while he was gloating, sucking him into the thermos, "Wishing for a box, just how predictable can you get?"

The boxes that were hitting Danny and his friends suddenly stopped, falling to the floor making them all stare at Desiree in bewilderment, "Seriously? The Box Ghost? Come now Danny even you should know how to focus your energy better than that. I'd expect more from the one who bested me more than once", said Desiree in a confident tone throwing them the thermos that Danny caught.

"Dude, she's either really good at this, or we just stunk today", said Tucker.

"I think it's a bit of both", said Danny impressed with how Desiree handled herself and caught the Box Ghost all by herself.

Danny smiled at her retreating form feeling like he's seeing Desiree in a new light until he remembered Lancer was looking for him, "Hey guys, have you seen Lancer?"

"Yeah…about that", said Sam nervously.

**Empty Classroom**

Danny reverted back to his human form with the four teens looking down at Lancer's sleeping form after tripping over a desk knocking himself out, "What do we do with him?"

"I think I have an idea", said Tucker with a mischievous smile.

"Does it involve a marker?" asked Sam rhetorically knowing the answer.

"No!" said Tucker defensively, "Maybe! Well, what would you do then?!"

"I might have a suggestion that could save our reputation and humiliate him", said Desiree smiling.

**Several Minutes Later**

"Mr. Lancer! Mr. Lancer! Wake up!" said Danny lightly shaking the teacher's shoulders startling him awake.

**Snort **"Who?! What?! _Great Gatsby _what happened?! Where's the ghost?!" said Lancer looking around.

"Ghost? There was no ghost. You just fell asleep, and then you started yelling about some kind of attack, and you kept yelling for us to run to safety", said Desiree.

"We tried to wake you up, but you suddenly started running around in your sleep and we couldn't wake you", said Danny.

Mr. Lancer just looked at his two students blushing out of embarrassment, "Did I really just dream the whole thing up? Wait right here you two."

Lancer walked out of the classroom checking everywhere he remembered finding everything neat and tidy when he walked back into the classroom feeling disoriented.

"I think you've been working too hard. Maybe you should get some rest", suggested Danny with an innocent smile.

"Yes…yes perhaps you're right. Daniel, let's call the rest of your detention off, and…let's keep this little episode just between the three of us. Hmm?" said Lancer hoping they agreed.

"Whatever you say Mr. Lancer", said Danny happily with a sly smile as he walked out with Desiree behind him.

"Yes! Thank you!" silently cheered Danny hugging Desiree causing both teens to blush as he quickly separated, "Sorry! Sorry! Forgot, no touching you and all!"

"All is forgiven Danny. I suppose, I would be happy as well if I was in your situation. Still, do try to be considerate next time", said Desiree hiding part of her blush behind her hair as she quickly walked towards the exit with Danny following behind while trying to control her heartbeat.

**Outside**

"So…How'd it go?" asked Tucker eagerly wanting to hear how everything went after hearing Desiree's plan.

"It worked like a charm! It almost makes up for cleaning up all those rooms! I wish I had a camera to take a picture of his face!" said Danny with the three of them looking at Desiree. She showed them her hands showing that her powers were still out of commission.

"Well, regardless, I'm glad you got out of detention early, and we were able to take Lancer down a peg. Now what do you want to do?" asked Sam happy to have more free time than they anticipated.

"Actually, Tucker and I felt kind of feel bad we skipped out on the movie premier so…"

"We got new movie tickets to watch it today! And we have just enough time to get the jumbo popcorn combo!" said Tucker excitedly with both boys showing their newly purchased movie tickets.

"You guys…" whimpered Sam with teary eyes.

"We even got one for you Desiree. Our treat", said Danny showing his extra ticket to her with Desiree feeling stun at his actions.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, think of it as an apology for making you half ghost without thinking about it, and as thanks for helping us with Lancer", said Danny, "What do ya say? Care to join us?"

"Very well then, I graciously accept", said Desiree grabbing her ticket as they walked off towards the movie theater.

"This is gonna be the best movie ever! Oh Man, we should watch the prequels at my house tonight!" said an excited Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, here is chapter 3. I decided I might use some episodes of Season 1 of Danny Phantom that might help develop Danny's and Desiree's relationship, and added a few small twists. I also decided to make Jack just a little bit smarter and a bit more considerate than the actual canon. He's still gonna be a bit goofy, but at least he has shown that he can be considerate to his family when he needs to be, and thought I might make him like that. Hope everyone likes it, and don't forget to review.

Also I decided to give Desiree a new hairstyle since her hair is initially so long, that I thought I might play around with some hairstyles. If anyone has some recommendations I would love to hear, or if she should cut it a little I wouldn't mind other recommendations. The hairstyle I gave her in this chapter is similar to Princess Jasmine from Aladdin (I don't own) with her beanie on top.

I do not own the cartoon Danny Phantom.

* * *

Over the past several days Desiree has gotten a new perspective and admiration for Danny and his friends, and the service they do. She's even proven herself to be quite a capable member considering how much experience she has from being a ghost. Danny and his friends have also been showing her the many hangout spots they go to, and she has found it to be quite enjoyable, not just being around his friends, but also found it quite a relief not being able to grant every wish she hears. She was even starting to slowly warm-up to his family, and sometimes finds it a bit amusing whenever Danny argues with his sister.

Although she is still worried about his parents due to their profession, she mostly worries about his mother who is shown to quite adept to martial arts that she's even taught her and Jazz some moves as cardio exercises, and is learning how to combine it with her dance moves to make her a more adept fighter. She is weary of his father for his unique incompetence that could end up being disastrous with his inventions for either ghost or human.

One thing that still baffles her is her new Ghost Sense that is similar to Danny's. She has never gotten this kind of power before, and wondered if it was unique to half ghosts such as herself and Danny until he told her about his run-in with another half ghost name Vlad Masters and his personal vendetta to get rid of his father and win his mother's affections. This shocked her quite a bit knowing that there is an older half ghost out there, but apparently is just as vindictive as she was making her wonder just who she was in her past life, her afterlife, and who she is now. She stayed up last night pondering about this concept about what she should do, and started questioning everything around her and herself until she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning stretching her muscles and her joints reminiscing about how she preferred sleeping naked until she remembered that she wasn't back at the palace. She went over to the bathroom to begin her morning ritual of brushing her teeth when her hand suddenly turned intangible and her toothbrush fell to the sink. She was startled at first until she focused on making her hand solid again. Once it did, she picked her tooth brush with her other hand until it also turned intangible dropping her toothbrush once again. She looked at both her hands as they started to fade in and out, and quickly rushed over to Danny's room knocking rapidly.

**Yawn, **"Yeah, yeah, I heard-"

Danny was suddenly silenced when Desiree pushed him inside locking his room, "Danny, I have a problem."

"Uh…Exactly what kind of problem? Because I can go get Jazz if this-"

"Not _that_ problem, although I will need to talk to your mother and sister about that, but that's not my problem. _This _is my problem", said Desiree holding up her hands as they faded in and out.

"Whoa, does this means your powers are returning?" said Danny taking her hands into his own watching as they continued to fade in and out.

"Perhaps, I'm not quite sure. Try making a wish", said Desiree.

"Okay um…I wish for a glass of water?" said Danny with Desiree staring at him with a deadpan expression, "What? It was the simplest thing I can think of."

Danny could see the faint outline of her hands until they started to spark once again with nothing happening. They both waited a couple of seconds to see if anything did happened with Desiree's legs now becoming transparent that Danny had to carry her bridal style before she sank into the floor, "Guess your wishing powers are still shorted out."

"Yes, but I'll need to relearn how to regain control of my intangibility and invisibility. I never had this problem as a ghost, so why am I having difficulty?"

"Could be that your powers are trying to adjust to your new body", theorize Danny just as her head turned invisible. Danny gently put her down once her feet were solid once again, "Alright try this, take a deep breath and relax your body. When I have this problem it was because I was always anxious about something."

Desiree raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Hey, I'm still a hormonal 14-year-old going through puberty. I get anxious about a lot of stuff even now, so sue me", said Danny feeling a bit offended.

"Very well, since our situation isn't so different", said Desiree relaxing her body as her limbs finally became solid and visible.

"See? It works. What were you so anxious about anyway?" asked Danny making Desiree a bit uncomfortable.

"Just some reminiscing", said Desiree rubbing her forearm as she opened his door.

"Hey Desiree", said Danny stopping her for a moment, "If you ever wanna talk about, you know, anything, I'm always here to lend an ear. I know in the past we haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but these past few days I feel like I've gotten to know you a bit better. I didn't have anyone to talk to when I got my powers, so I thought it'd be nice if you did at least."

"Thank you Danny, I appreciate the offer", said Desiree walking back to the bathroom to finish her morning ritual smiling a bit at his offer. In a way, she was also glad that she was getting to know the real him. She always thought he was an arrogant male who only cared about his desires like everyone else. Now that she's gotten to know him, she can see that he can be considerate if not a bit awkward around girls like any pubescent boy, but he has proven that he can be insightful as well.

**Ghost Zone**

A ghost with a large bulky body, a small head, dark blue skin, and blonde hair while wearing prison garbs was running from three other ghost who were chasing him. The first ghost was a grey skinned man with piercing red eyes wearing commando pants and combat boots, spiked gauntlets, an iron helmet, a long red cape, and an eyepatch over one of his eyes with various tech around his belt. Behind him were two green-skinned ghost without legs and pure red eyes, ghostly tails, and wearing police uniforms.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!"

"You're a ghost", said the grey skinned ghost.

"Well, you'll still never take me!" yelled the runaway ghost until a large purple net wrapped around him. He was pulled by one of the police ghost with the commanding ghost communicating with someone.

"That's the last one Walker, all the prisoners have been rounded up."

**Ghost Zone Prison**

"Not quite all of them, Bullet. We're still missing two fugitives from our prison", said a pure white ghost with a skull-like head, pure green eyes, a white suit with a black tie, and a black fedora with a white sash. He turned around looking at some of his guards against a heavily armed prison door, "Which brings us to you, Wulf."

One of the guards reluctantly pulled on a lever releasing a large werewolf creature with black fur, bright green eyes, two large fangs sticking out of his mouth, a green shirt over his muscular body, ripped green pants, and a large metallic high-tech collar around his thick neck. The large werewolf creature leaped over Walker and his guards extending large green claws from his hands and ripped a hole in the Ghost Zone revealing the real world on the other side.

"He's tearing a hole in our dimension! He's gonna escape!" said a concern police guard.

"No he's not. That would be against the rules", said Walker with a sinister smile pressing on a remote control watch activating the collar around the werewolf's neck effectively electrocuting him. The werewolf yelled out in pain knocking him to the ground as the tear instantly closed up, "That's a nifty little power you have Wulf. The ability to claw into the real world at will. It's one of the reason I need you. You want that collar off don't you?" asked Walker with the werewolf struggling to take off his metallic collar.

"There are two perps out there that I need you to get. One of them is a half-kid half-ghost, and the other is a wish granting specter wanted for spreading an enormous amount of chaos everywhere she goes. Before you get any ideas, all her wishes come with a heavy price, and I don't think you want to pay that price", said Walker holding up two mug shot pictures of Danny in his ghost form and Desiree in previous form.

Wulf sniffed both pictures taking in their scent, "Vi deziri destrui?"

"Destroy them? No, I want them both alive. I want revenge on this Danny Phantom and turn his world into the prison he escaped to. The wishing ghost is just another convict we need to get, but she's been able to avoid our detection even in the real world. I want to show her that no one escapes from my prison", said Walker clenching his fist in anger, "Take my crew, cause as much havoc as you can, and sniff out these two for me. Knowing the woman, she's probably nearby trying to get her revenge on him. Find these two, and you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?" asked Walker with Wulf smiled evilly causing his guards to feel excited to cause some chaos into the real world.

**Real World**

The group of four were walking home from school after a long typical day of school, "Man, I can't wait for Friday. I'm tired of Lancer's homework assignments", groaned out Tucker.

"You're telling me. How're you holding up in math Desiree?" asked Sam.

"It's quite challenging. We didn't exactly have that education in the palace, nor did I fully understand it in my travels", said Desiree after trying out a new hairstyle by tying her hair in a modified braid showing more of her face causing a lot of excitement from all the boys in school, mostly the jocks, and her beanie still on her head.

"Love the new hairstyle by the way, it suits you", said Danny sincerely.

"Yeah, that must've taken a long time to do though. You ever thought about cutting some of it?" asked Sam.

"Well I-"

**Gasp **

**Gasp**

Desiree's thoughts were cut short when both Danny's and her Ghost Sense went off when they heard screaming in the distance, "GHOSTS!"

The four of them headed towards the direction of the screams to see a large horde of ghosts dress as police guards terrorizing civilians and destroying countless buildings and properties with the police powerless to stop them.

"Walker's goons?!" asked a surprised Danny.

"How did he find this place?! How did he find us?!" asked a concern Desiree looking at Danny.

"I've never seen this many ghost attacking at once!" said Sam.

"I'm gonna need a bigger thermos", said Danny only to be tackled by ghost guard.

"And a paramedic!" said Tucker when he noticed several guards flying towards them.

Desiree quickly grabbed them and concentrated in turning them intangible with her, confusing the guards as they phased right through them until they hit a lamppost.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am that part of your powers are back?" asked Tucker grateful for her intervention.

"I know I am! Run!" yelled Sam running to safety while Danny went to work

**The Next Morning**

All the students watched a newscast from last night while they gathered in the auditorium. Danny was able to save a few people who were in trouble with Sam, Tucker, and Desiree able to trap a couple of ghost guards in the thermos before being freed after several other ghosts knocked it out of their hands. After a while all the ghosts retreated leaving behind a lot of destruction in their wake with an injured Danny being supported by his friends to rest up.

"Now I know you're all scared cause ghosts are scary, scary, things", said a short balding man with a big nose and mustache, teal colored eyes, and wearing a blue power suit with all the students of Casper High not really paying any attention to him, "But I came to your school, not because this is a perfect photo opportunity-"

The man paused his speech to pose for several pictures taken by the paparazzi, "But because you children are our future…voters!"

"Who is this man?" asked Desiree getting agitated by the short man who was laughing at his own jokes.

"He's the mayor of Amity Park, and he's just here to get more votes for his upcoming election", said Tucker bored out of his mind.

"I doubt this is what the Greeks had in mind when they developed their democratic system", commented Desiree slouching a bit in her seat.

"That's what happens when 'The Man' takes control for too long", commented Sam folding her arms under her chest.

"Man?"

"It's a figurative term for anything that represents an authoritative figure like the government, parents, etc." explained Danny clearing up Desiree's confusion.

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's how's we're going to limit your freedom", smiled Principal Ishiyama.

"This is going to end badly", whispered Danny.

"One: Students are to have no contact with these spirits", said the principal with Danny and Desiree glancing at each other for a moment.

"Two: All students will be escorted to their homes directly after school", continued the principal with Lancer standing next to her.

"And Three: By order of the mayor's new security adviser: a 9:00 curfew!" said Principal Ishiyama in a stern voice getting every student's attention.

"A curfew?!" yelled an outrage Sam.

"An escort?!" yelled Tucker.

"A new security adviser?" asked Desiree, "Danny, you don't think-"

"Okay, who's the idiot security adviser that came up with those lame ideas?!" said Danny out loud voicing everyone's opinions with Desiree pinching her nose in frustration for not trying to stop him earlier.

**BAM**

"Fear not young ones! We're here to prepare this school for any kind of ghost emergency!" came the familiar voice of Jack Fenton from a megaphone.

"Ask a stupid question and you get…" muttered Desiree.

"Mom? Dad?" said a shocked Danny slouching into his seat to try and avoid detection.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but its close enough", muttered Desiree again.

"You must be cautious! At any time these ectoplasmic malefactors…Hi sweetie! Hi Desiree!" yelled out Maddie's voice from a megaphone until she spotted the two sitting with their friends as both teens just blushed in embarrassment and confusing other teens as to why she greeted Desiree, "-Could appear out of nowhere!"

"Revived after countless centuries only to feel like I'm gonna die a second time", murmured Desiree pulling her beanie down trying to hid her face and slouched down on her seat like Danny.

"Time to sit in the back where no one can notice us?" asked Tucker.

"Time to sit in the back where no one can notice us", sighed Sam as the four them got up and walked towards the back of the auditorium unaware that Jazz was sitting behind them while looking at Danny in concern.

A rift in the dimensions suddenly appeared and out popped the head of Wulf sniffing the air and smiled when he caught the scent of the two he was looking for, "Ili ambaŭ estas ĉi tie"

"Both together? That makes thing easier for us. Alright Wulf, you know what to do. Sniff out everyone the ghost boy has been in contact with. Leave the ghost woman to us, and remember…no funny ideas about wishing that collar off", said Walker in a sinister tone as Wulf jumped through the rift.

"While we take over everyone he sniffs out", said Bullet smiling.

"I don't care if he knows Wulf is there, but the rest of you, I want hidden", ordered Walker as he and his guards flew through the portal.

The four were sitting in the back being bored out of their minds when Danny and Desiree let out a white and pink wisp of air, "Oh no! Here?! Now?!"

"Where?!" said Desiree looking around.

**ROAR**

They heard a primal roar as a werewolf type ghost jumped on the stage scaring Ishiyama and Lancer. Everyone started to panic as well when it let out a loud piercing howl and jumped off the stage unaware that a ghost guard quickly overshadowed Ishiyama. The werewolf jumped in front of three A-Listers growling menacingly at Paulina, Dash, and an Asian-American student wearing similar outfit to Dash by the name of Kwan. Walker quickly overshadowed Dash with his two guards overshadowing Kwan and Paulina while everyone else ran outside the auditorium in a panic. Tucker and Sam ran out looking around when they noticed that Danny and Desiree were missing.

"Where are they?"

"I think Danny's trying to go ghost, but there's too many people", said Tucker.

"Then let's hope Desiree can help hide him so he can. Otherwise this is gonna be a long day", said Sam.

Both Danny's and Desiree's Ghost Sense kept going off hiding behind several chairs, "There so many ghosts here our Ghost Sense is going nuts!"

"I can't find anywhere to hide you so you can transform! We-" **Oumph**

Danny and Desiree were both pinned down by the werewolf looking at both of them, "Servi!"

"Get away from them!"

**Blast**

Maddie blasted away the werewolf with her husband pointing at the werewolf as well, "Hey, I wanted to do that. Where'd you learn how to shoot that good anyway?"

"What, you think I just sit home and invent new cookies all day?" asked Maddie smiling at her husband.

"No, but I thought we could practice together and make it like a date night or something", said Jack kicking a pebble away.

"Aw, Sweetie, I'm sorry. How about butterscotch caramel apple doodle? Will that make you feel better?"

"Well, you do make the best cookies. It's one of the best things I love about you, among other things", said Jack hugging his wife as he purred seductively at her making her blush while he took a bite of the cookie.

**Giggle **"Jack, there are people here, and we still have some unfinished business", said Maddie powering up her weapon.

"Darn straight! Get ready to eat hot ecto-plasma!" said Jack powering up his own weapon when Wulf saw behind them to see Bullet and two ghost guards. He quickly phased through the wall with three ghosts chasing after him, "He's getting away!"

Jack and Maddie chased after them with Walker in Dash's body watching them from a distance, "These two might actually be useful to us."

**Wham**

"It's 'pull' Jack, not 'push'!" said Maddie pulling the door open for both of them to run out and chase after the werewolf.

"Well, she might anyway", said Walker in a deadpan voice.

Danny and Desiree ran out the auditorium until he bumped into Lancer causing Desiree to look at her teacher, "_Bridgette Jones' Diary_! Both of you stop your screaming and get over to the safe area!" yelled Lancer.

Desiree was about to say something when he just grabbed them both and shoved them into an area with other students muttering among themselves unaware that a ghost guard was behind the closing door instantly overshadowing Lancer.

**Fenton Works**

Jazz was escorting Desiree and Danny back to their house with both of them letting off wisps of colored air every so often while Jazz kept on talking, "All I'm saying is that mom and dad are gonna be very busy, and I have a lot of homework, so I'm not gonna be able to keep an eye on both of you all night. I'm gonna have to you, Danny, stay in your room and be quiet, like you're not even there. Desiree can stay with me if she wants to since this might seem like a very strange situation to be in."

"What are you getting at?" asked a confused Danny with Desiree looking at her in confusion.

'Does she know? Danny told me only his two friends knew', thought Desiree, "Thank you for the offer Jasmine, but I'll be fine in my room as well. I'll also be quiet like I'm not even there so you can focus on your studies", said Desiree making Jazz raise an eyebrow as if questioning her.

'Does she know about Danny also?' thought Jazz opening the door to see Danny's parents along with Paulina, Kwan, and Dash.

"Kids! Welcome to the first official after school meeting of the Amity Park Ghost-kateers!" said Jack excitingly with the three teens staring at him dumbfounded. His parents started to sing their 'official' song with Walker in Dash's body focusing his attention on Desiree.

'She looks like our second missing convict, but that's impossible. She wouldn't be fraternizing with the ghost child. It's not her typical M.O.' thought Walker, 'Unless our presence forced her to work together with him like last time, then that could explain her behavior. But that doesn't explain how she's able to avoid our detection equipment for so long. Ooh, That's my que!'

Danny's parents finished their song with the other three singing along with them, "I'm…at a loss for words right now", said Desiree trying to be respectful.

"And I'll be in my room being so quiet, it's like I'm not even there", said Danny repeating Jazz's words.

"What he said", said Jazz fearing for her parent's mentality at this point with Desiree following them.

**The Next Day**

Danny's parents were once again in their school with everyone eating outside, "Alright kids! Hurry up and eat those nutritious meals!" yelled Maddie through a megaphone until she saw Danny, Desiree, Sam, and Tucker.

"Hi sweeties!" **Feedback**

"Great Dunes of the Sahara! Make it stop!" yelled Desiree after Maddie yelled at them through the megaphone causing a loud feedback disorienting everyone.

**Nervous Laugh **"Sorry about that", said Maddie feeling embarrassed, "Here, I packed you both a nutritious bag lunch", said Maddie handing them both a lunch bag until she turned on her megaphone again.

**Static **"Hit it Jack!"

Jack came parking a large modified RV that was outfitted with various gadgets and devices. He pressed a button and out popped what look like a small satellite dish shooting an energy dome around the lunch area, "This portable Ghost Shield only has enough power in it for 15 minutes! So chew! Chew like the wind!" said Jack jumping out of the RV.

"Please tell me he's joking", said Desiree a bit worryingly.

"You've seen my dad eat, right?" said Danny taking out his lunch and started eating at a fast pace.

**Shiver **"Unfortunately", shivered Desiree at the memories of Jack eating.

"Danny, you okay?" asked a worried Sam.

"Why would I not be?" asked Danny sarcastically, "Just because the town's on high alert, and my parents are at my school?"

Danny kept eating at a rapid pace until he partially chocked after eating several spoonful of yogurt along with his spork, **Gagged **"And I'm eating so fast I think I just swallowed my spork."

"Hold still", said Desiree turning her hand intangible and searched through Danny's stomach until she finally took out the swallowed utensil.

"Thanks, sorry you had to do that", said Danny grabbing his spork.

"Danny, I know how you feel. I don't like Walker being here anymore than you do. Especially now that I'm practically powerless to even help you", said Desiree tossing her salad around.

"Hey, you've been a lot of help. You saved Tucker and Sam when I couldn't even be there. If anything, you've been a great help", said Danny in a reassuring tone with Desiree giving him a thankful smile.

"Now if only I just had five minutes so I can kick that blabbering fur ball who started this whole mess back into the Ghost Zone", said Danny feeling angry at the werewolf.

"I SAID KEEP CHEWING!" ordered Jack scaring the four teens to eat fast once again.

"I don't think he was blabbering, I think it was Esperanto", said Tucker eating his sandwich.

"Esper-what?"

"I've never heard of this language before", said Desiree.

"I'm not surprised. It's an artificial language from the 1800s. Now its only purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks", said Tucker when a nerdy boy walked by greeting them in Esperanto with Tucker replying back, "I couldn't tell what he was saying, but that wolf ghost looked pretty scared. Like he wanted help from someone."

**Gasp**

**Gasp**

"Oh no", said Danny letting out a wisp of white air.

"How?" asked Desiree letting out a wisp of pink air.

"We're chewing like the wind in an anti-ghost dome! Where could he possibly be?!" asked Tucker.

**BOOM**

"NO!" cried Jack on his knees at his burning RV with Maddie consoling him.

"That answers that question", said Sam just as the werewolf jumped over their heads with Danny and Desiree running towards a tree.

"I'm Going Gho-" **screech**

"Jasmine! What a surprise to see you here", said a surprised Desiree after they both stopped to see Jazz already hiding behind the tree.

"Oh, Are both of you hiding here?" asked Jazz with both younger teens looking at each other, "I'll just go over there", said Jazz walking over to a different location.

"Okay…now I'm Going Ghost!" said Danny with two white rings appearing around him transforming into his ghost form.

"Okay, I can do this", said Desiree breathing deeply and focused on transforming once again with pink sparks surrounding her body and a pink ring appearing shocking Danny. The ring quickly disappear with Desiree checking herself feeling a bit dishearten that she wasn't able to transform once again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll happen soon", said Danny trying to cheer her up.

**Sigh **"I suppose. Go then, I'll help the others as much as I can. You be careful out there", said Desiree with Danny giving her a thumbs up and flew after the werewolf that was now being chase by Bullet and two guards.

Bullet pressed a button on his wrist activating Wulf's collar causing the werewolf to yell out in pain, "You're using the collar? But Walker said-"

"Walker isn't here!" interrupted Bullet taking out a weapon that shot a light purple whip wrapping around Wulf's tail making him howl louder in pain.

"I've got you in my sight you ghost menace. One blast from this and you'll find yourself back into that empty little dimension you call home", said Jack aiming for Danny as he flew while Jazz was standing next to her father until she realize who he was aiming at.

"Danny!" silently muttered Jazz knocking her father at the last second making him miss on purpose, "Uh, Oops! Sorry dad!"

"Whoa!" yelled out Danny dodging his father's blast that hit the two ghost until the swirled together and disappeared into a miniature ghost portal, "Portable ghost portals?! Oh, great!

Danny caught up to Bullet who kept torturing Wulf, "You're big, you're hairy, you smell like wet dog, and you're a ghost, but if Walker's goons are after you, then I guess you can't be all bad", said Danny blasting a Ghost Ray at the energy whip and grabbed them, "Let's see if you like my Ghost Stinger!"

Danny focused his energy through the whip shocking Bullet until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Danny and Wulf landed in the small park with Wulf growling at him, "Easy boy! Friend! Friend", said Danny pointing to himself with Wulf looking at him curiously, "Um…Friend?"

Danny extended his hand showing that he meant no harm until Wulf started sniffing him and licked his face affectionately, "Ew! Well, at least it's better than you trying to rip me to shreds."

"Alright nobody move!" said Jack appearing from behind a bush with the Fenton Fisher only for it to be tangled up near the reel, "Darn it! As soon as I get this untangled you two beasties are done for!"

"Don't worry, he's mostly harmless. Now if my mom were here, we'd be in serious trouble", said Danny unaware of the laser pointing to Wulf's head.

"Vere?" asked Wulf when Danny quickly flew them both out of the way just as Maddie was blasted out of the tree by the recoil of her weapon.

"Oh man, You are _so_ not getting a Mother's Day gift", said Danny flying off with Wulf following behind.

**Tucker's House**

"I think this is a bad idea", said Tucker with his friends and Wulf in the attic of his house.

"Well he can't stay at Danny's, not with it being Ghost-kateer Central, and my parents are freaking out enough as it is", said Sam with Wulf trying to remove the collar around his neck.

Wulf looked at Desiree and started sniffing her as well until he had a hopeful look in his eyes, "Ĉu vi estas la sola kiu povas doni dezirojn?"

Desiree looked at him in confusion until she turned to Tucker hoping he could translate, "He's asking if you can grant wishes."

"I'm afraid I can't. My powers aren't working, and I have not been able to grant any kind of wish at all. If I could, I would help your remove the collar. I, too, know what it feels like to trapped by an invisible chain that's so hard to get rid of", said Desiree gently petting his ear with Wulf gently grabbing her hand into his.

"Bonvolu, mi pagos ĉian prezon se ĝi signifas mian liberecon", said Wulf in a desperate tone.

"He says he's willing to pay any price to gain his freedom", translated Tucker.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you, and I would've gladly granted that wish without any price for you to pay", said Desiree in sad tone remembering her own imprisonment, and curse.

"Look Tuck, we don't have anywhere else to go. Besides, you're the only one of us who can sort-of understand him, and we need to get the collar off", said Danny.

Sam gently touched the collar causing Wulf to turn around and growl at her. Sam stumbled back into a chair next to where Tucker was sitting making her flinch at the angry werewolf ghost, "No! Friend! She's a friend! She wasn't trying to hurt you", said Desiree protecting her until Wulf started to visibly calm down sniffing her again.

"Yeah, he said not to touch that", said Tucker.

"Really?! I must've missed that in the subtext", said Sam sarcastically trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

"I've got to get my Fenton Thermos out of my locker", said Danny floating up to the roof, "You guys stay here and find out what Walker is up to."

"So, what's Walker up to? Kio estas Walker?" asked Tucker

"Li volas meti viajn geamikojn en malliberejon", said Wulf with Tucker laughing as if he said a joke.

"You have no idea what he said do you?" said Sam in a deadpan voice.

"Not a clue", said Tucker.

"But you understood what he said to me", said Desiree.

"Eh…more or less. I just recognized some of the words he used like 'wish', and 'price', and 'freedom'", said Tucker.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'm going after Danny. With the way things are right now he could be walking into trouble", said Desiree turning her body intangible.

"Wait! Tucker's parents saw us walking in together", said Sam too late to stop her as she already phased through the wall, "Great, now what?"

**Random Street**

Desiree was able to sneak past Tucker's parents along with the various ghosts patrolling the streets, 'I need to find Danny fast before something big happens. I maybe powerless to help, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve and the element of surprise.'

Desiree kept phasing through buildings and random objects while remaining invisible. She was about to reach the school when she was saw Danny being blasted out into the sky by Dash along with several other A-listers and teachers flying after him, "They're being overshadowed?!"

Danny and Walker in Dash's body stood off in the middle of the sky with the moon lighting up next to them, "Oh Man, I've been wanting to do this for a while", said Danny smiling while powering up his hands, "So this is thanks in advance for making me kick Dash's butt Walker!"

Danny charged forward grabbing Dash at high speed as he sped through traffic phasing through several cars. Walker punched Danny away until Danny tackled him straight down into a parked car by the Nasty Burger breaking the car in half, **Phew** "That felt good! Too bad Dash won't remember it."

**Wham**

Danny was suddenly tackled by an overshadowed Lancer after his little gloat. He stopped in midair concentrating his energy into a sphere and shot Lancer, "And that's for giving me detention for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

"Wow, you have issues kid", commented the overshadowed Ishiyama.

"What'd you expect?! I'm 14, and he gives too much homework anyway!" said Danny flying away.

Ishiyama aimed a grappling bazooka at him when Danny stopped in midair allowing it to grab him and shock him. Danny quickly grabbed the line and threw Ishiyama along with her weapon to a nearby water tower when he heard another overshadowed person growling at him

**RAAH**

Danny saw an overshadowed Paulina charging at him while trying to ram him into a nearby building, "You can't get away from me!"

Danny maneuvered them as they flew along the surface of several buildings until he looked up at her, "Wow, I've waited all of puberty for a girl to say that to me, and now it's a complete bummer."

Paulina was suddenly tackled from the side by Desiree after phasing through a buildings, and grabbed Paulina forcing her to take the fall while Desiree landed on top of her, **Pant **"Ha! That's for **Pant **calling my friends 'losers'! Hey, that does feel pretty good", panted Desiree after climbing several stairs just to help Danny. She was suddenly hoisted up by someone grabbing the back of her neck.

"Got ya now you little runt! I don't know how you did that, but I'm gonna make you pay", said Dash in Walker's voice.

"Walker?!"

"That voice, where do I know that voice?" asked Walker.

"Desiree!" yelled Danny after shooting down Kwan from a building when he was suddenly pinned down by Ishiyama.

"Desiree? The wish granter?"

**Snap**

Walker snapped his fingers with Paulina and Lancer appearing to hold Desiree in place. He looked closely at Desiree finally seeing the resemblance between her and her mug shot, "I see, so it is you Desiree. Even so, changing your appearance shouldn't have made much of a difference in our detection equipment."

"Uh sir, I think the devices might be malfunctioning. These readings can't be right", said Lancer giving Walker a device while checking the readings. Lancer looked Desiree again roughly grabbing her cheeks while checking out her new look.

"Let her go Walker!" yelled Danny with Kwan hitting him in the gut effectively silencing him and held him with Ishiyama.

"Danny!"

"Oh? What's this?" said Walker walking up to Danny as he pulled up his head by his hair, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were smitten with her, punk."

Danny just struggled against his captors when Walker turned around and walked up to Desiree again, "She's a ghost, kid. Regardless of what you might think, she's just a vindictive ghost no matter what anyone or anything says. She'll just keep granting twisted wishes spreading chaos and destruction everywhere she goes, and she belongs in my prison. I wondered why she didn't show up to help you. But now I do", said Walker looking at Desiree, "You avoided our detection by hiding in plain sight! You changed everything about you down to your very core! You broke the very rules of reality and did the impossible! You became a half ghost! And that my dear…is against the rules", said Walker sinisterly.

"Let him go Walker! This is his home town! I already lived a full life so just take me and leave him alone", said Desiree.

"Well, well. This is certainly an interesting turn of events. Desiree, the vindictive wishing ghost is actually showing mercy to her worst enemy? I think she might actually return your affections punk", said Walker making Desiree glare at him, "Assuming she's not faking them, of course, considering how weak she's become."

"Desiree is my friend! She's turned over a new leaf! I don't care what you do to me, but at least I can always count on my friends to have my back!" said Danny.

"Then she's certainly played you for a fool", said Walker shocking Desiree with a ghost baton from one of his guards.

**AHH**

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Danny emitting a green shockwave of knocking everyone around him.

Walker rubbed his head as he looked up surprised at what Danny just did, "Surprised?! So am I!" said Danny grabbing Desiree and quickly flew off.

"After them!" ordered Walker flying after them with his guards keep up with them.

Danny made several sharp turns until he finally made it back to Fenton Works. He quickly put Desiree on the couch and flew down to the basement, "Ghost Shield! Ghost Shield! Where is that Ghost Shield?! Ah ha!"

Danny quickly pressed the Ghost Shield button creating a large anti-ghost dome around his house effectively blocking Walker and his goons.

"Should we go after them?" asked Ishiyama.

"Don't bother, it's an anti-ghost shield. We can't get in, but they can't get out either", said Walker watching Danny through a window until he lowered the blinds, "By this time tomorrow this whole place will be under complete lockdown. I gotta go put the final phase of my plan into action, and tie up some loose ends. Remember to stick with the plan tomorrow", ordered Walker phasing out of Dash's body and flew off into the distance. Bullet phased out of Ishiyama taking over Dash's body, and another ghost guard taking over Ishiyama.

**Fenton Works**

**Gasp Cough Cough** "D-Danny!" **Cough**

"Easy, easy. It's alright. We're back at our place. I managed to set up the ghost shield so we should be safe in here", said Danny putting down a glass of water and helped her sit up on the couch while she caught her breath.

**Cough **"W-Walker?" **Cough**

"Gone for now, but he'll be back. I don't know what he's up to, but it's big", said Danny with Desiree slowly calming down, "You took a really nasty shock. Here, I got you some water."

"Thank you", hoarsely said Desiree drinking her water.

"That was pretty gutsy of you taking down Paulina like that. At least we're safe inside this anti-ghost dome", said Danny.

"Prisoners within our own protective cage while being imprisoned in your own town. Leave it to Walker to have cruel sense of irony", said Desiree putting down her glass.

"I got you some blankets and pillows. You must be exhausted from all that running, and using your powers as well. Bet you can't wait for your flying abilities to return", said Danny making them both lightly laugh.

"You have no idea, but then again having my legs back is also a bit refreshing", said Desiree feeling sleepy, but at the same time a bit scared at being alone at the moment, "Danny, do you think you could stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, I just got a text from Sam. They were able to take Wulf's collar off before he bailed out. Although right now they're stuck at Tucker's house with his parents because of the curfew", said Danny watching as Desiree's eyes slowly started to close

"That's good, he regained his freedom. I hope he uses it well", mumbled Desiree completely falling asleep. Danny looked at her with a small smile and covered her up with a blanket as he sat down on the adjacent couch and instantly fell asleep as well after such a difficult battle.

**The Next Day**

**Groan **"What happened?" groaned Danny rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he remembered what happened last night, "I fell asleep?!"

Danny quickly rushes over to the window and saw that the Ghost Shield was still up, "Good the Ghost Shield is still up", sighed Danny until he noticed the clock, "And it's 10:18?!"

"Morning Sleeping Beauty", greeted Sam drinking a cup of coffee with Tucker pouring himself a glass.

"Wait, how'd you guys get in? The shield is still up."

"It's a Ghost Shield, not a Human Shield. Coffee?" said Tucker.

"No, thanks", sighed Danny.

"So what happened last night that Desiree's completely out of it?" asked Sam when Danny explained everything that had occurred last night. To how his strange new power manifested, and to how Desiree rescued him from an overshadowed Paulina, and her attempt to bargain with Walker.

"Desiree took down an overshadowed Paulina?! And I missed it?!" yelled a shocked Sam.

"And you didn't record it?!" yelled a shocked Tucker.

"Tucker!" yelled Sam and Danny.

"What?! When is something like that ever gonna happen again?! We literally missed a one in a million opportunity between the reigning beauty queen and the up-and-comer underdog to see who actually reigns supreme!" said Tucker.

"You know, when he puts it like that he has a point", said Danny thinking about what he said.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of did want to see that. Though I kind of wish it was me who did it. Man, sometimes I wished I had ghost powers as well to take Paulina down a peg", said Sam.

"And the fight between you and Dash!" said an excited Tucker.

"I know, it felt kind of good! Shame I can't do it for real. Oh well, maybe it's for the best", sighed Danny, "And there's still the problem with Walker overshadowing everyone I know. I think he's trying to turn everyone in town against me."

"Well, that would explain this", said Tucker turning on the TV to show the mayor announcing that there will be a vote to turn all ghost policing and security decisions to his dad briefly showing that he was being overshadowed by a ghost. Next he announced that all of the ghost problems being inflicted in the town were caused by none other than his alter ego causing everyone present at the conference to shout out questions until he turned off the TV.

"You have to admit, as far as evil plans go, this one is pretty thorough", said Tucker.

"Not funny Tuck. I'm getting my butt kicked everywhere! At home, at school, and now this?! I'll be public ghost enemy number one!" said Danny sitting down as he racked his brain on what to do next.

"Here you go buddy, you're gonna need this", said Tucker giving him the Fenton Thermos.

"Are you nuts?! If I leave this house I'm dead!" said Danny.

"And if you don't leave this house, you'll doom the lives of everyone who lives in this town", said Desiree after hearing what was happening. She got up with her blanket wrapped around her as she sat next to him, "Danny, you and your friends have shown me just how much you love this town. You've bested ghost after ghost, including myself, and have been victorious even when the odds were stacked against you. Even at my weakest, you took me in, and you showed me why you do what you do that even I have been inspired to do the same. You did what no one has ever done, and have given me a second chance. You said it yourself last night, even if this town turn against you, your friends will always be there to back you up…including me", said Desiree with a reassuring smile as she stretched out her hand.

Danny looked up at her to see Tucker and Sam standing next to her as if showing that they were there to support him through thick and thin. He smiled feeling a bit relief as he took her hand and stood up, "Alright, let's go bring Walker down."

**Amity Park City Hall**

**Bang Bang**

"Order! Order! I hereby call to order the declaration of Martial Law, and allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt! All in favor, please say-"

"I might be a bit young to vote, but I'm casting one anyway!" interrupted Danny causing everyone to panic, "Everyone stop! Stop! Listen to me! I'm not your enemy! I'm on your side!"

"You're not fooling everyone Ghost Kid! You're going down!" yelled Jack taking out the Fenton Fisher with a tangled reel again, "As soon I untangle this thing!"

"My parents may be overshadowed, but this should harmlessly push the ghost out", mumbled Danny firing a small ghost ray from his fingertip that blasted Jack and Maddie back, "Or they could not be overshadowed, and I just totally ticked them off."

**Bang Bang**

Maddie fired several shots from her wrist laser forcing Danny to take cover behind a bench unaware that Wulf was just outside watching everything as he unsheathed his claws. Desiree had snuck inside during all the chaos with a black mask to hide her face, a shirt she borrowed from Tucker, and a black skirt she borrowed from Sam. Desiree phased through several benches until she reaches Danny, "I'm guessing things aren't going so well."

"If by 'well' you mean ticking off my parents, and making a bigger mess. Turns out they weren't being overshadowed", explained Danny until he noticed what she was wearing, "Uh…"

"Sam's shirts didn't fit me since they were a little tight around my chest so I borrowed one from Tucker, and I got this skirt from Sam, which to be honest is a little tight around the hips", said Desiree knowing his question.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you should never tell her that", said Danny until they were both suddenly dragged down by the mayor.

"Fenton Fisher, Ghost Bazooka, whatever this thing does", listed Jack preparing a blaster until Maddie walked up to him.

"Jack, what are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna evacuate everyone out of here, and I need to make sure I have proper cover fire! As the Chief Security Adviser I have to make sure everyone is out of danger! Maddie, you're gonna have to hunt that Ghost Kid without me until I make sure everyone is safe!" said Jack.

"Well, I…uh…I…Jack are you feeling okay?" stuttered Maddie thinking he was going to go hunt that Ghost Kid who escaped.

"Yeah, why?" asked Jack confusingly as he finished preparing the blaster.

"Well it's just that…well I um…"

"After that I'll join in you hunting some ghost and tearing that kid into a million-what?" asked Jack noticing his wife staring at him confusingly.

"Well it's just…I was gonna say that since I was better with the weaponry, a better shot, and also being a ninth degree black belt-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in, I know you are-wait, you are? Here", said Jack handing her a cannon, "Once everyone is safe I'll come join you! Also, can I have a cookie?"

"Oh Jack", lightly laughed Maddie at her husband handing him a cookie.

"Make sure you leave some ghost for me once I'm done!" said Jack dipping his wife and kissing her passionately making her blush after he left.

"Oh my, I've never seen him this eager before", blushed Maddie while smiling like a giggling schoolgirl.

**City Hall Boiler Room**

Danny and Desiree were surrounded by Walker and his goons after being dragged through the floor, **Groan **"Walker! I should've known you'd be in the guy who makes the rules!"

"Shouldn't you be running punk?" smirked Walker.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Desiree taking out a Fenton Thermos causing them to scatter except for Paulina.

Paulina launched herself at Desiree with Desiree bending backwards dodging her attack until she flipped around kicking Paulina back to the ground. Desiree jumped high into the air performing an acrobatic flip turning her legs intangible and kicked the ghost out of Paulina's body.

**Whistle** "Impressive", said Danny.

"You should thank your mother for that. Her lessons really do come in handy sometimes", smirked Desiree sucking in the ghost guard into the thermos.

**Groan **"What happened?" asked the real Paulina noticing her hero and someone in a mask, "Ghost Boy, you saved me again!"

"Yeah, you can thank my partner for that", said the Ghost Boy motioning to the masked figure was a girl judging by her curves and had a pair of glowing pink eyes.

"Who's she?" asked Paulina with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"No time, and here's a bit of friendly advice…Run!" ordered Danny just as Kwan appeared attacking them with Lancer trying to ambush Desiree until she jumped away at the last second.

Danny and Desiree punched their opponents into each other with Danny charging his energy into his fist. Danny and Desiree charged at them with Desiree turning her hands intangible and slide down grabbing the ghost inside Kwan while Danny punched the ghost inside Lancer making them head-butt each other and pushed the real Kwan and Lancer out of the way. They both regained their senses and started screaming after seeing the ghost guards, each other, and finally the ghost kid with a masked figure next to him until the ran into each other and then out the door.

"Where's the thermos?" asked Desiree.

"You don't have it?" asked Danny.

"I dropped it when Lancer ambushed me", said Desiree.

The two ghost guards were suddenly blasted by what appeared to be miniature ghost portals sucking them in, and back into the Ghost Zone.

"Portable ghost portals?" asked Desiree.

"Oh no", groaned out Danny with both of them staring at Maddie taking out her lipstick and made two markings on her weapon.

Danny grabbed Desiree and jumped out of the way just as Maddie blasted them narrowly missing the two. The two half ghosts looked up to see Ishiyama and Dash looking down on them with Ishiyama holding up the thermos, "Looking for this?"

Ishiyama pointed the thermos at Danny with Desiree kicking it away once again until Wulf stabbing them both with his sharp claws, and pulled out Bullet and the guard ghost out of them who appeared to be unharmed by Wulf's claws.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Bullet.

"Amikoj", said Wulf looking down at the two half ghosts, "Friends."

Wulf threw them high into the air with Maddie shooting the guard back into the Ghost Zone, and shooting a portal inside Bullet causing him to be sucked into his own stomach. The three of them groaned out in disgust, "That's just sick and wrong", groaned out Danny with Wulf holding back his barf.

"Let's all agree to leave this part out if we ever retell this story", said Desiree with the other two nodding in agreement. The mayor suddenly grabbed Danny flying up through the floor where reporters were outside covering the story as it happened. Wulf growled angrily chasing after them leaving Desiree alone to deal with Maddie. Desiree quickly turned invisible be cautious as wherever she stepped making sure Maddie didn't catch her until she was able to escape.

**City Hall**

"What are you doing?!" grunted Danny trying to get away from him.

"There's all kinds of prisons, kid", said Walker slamming the doors holding Danny as if it appears that he's holding the mayor hostage, **Ahem **"Help! Please, help me!"

Wulf appeared next to them growling menacingly when Jack called out their attention, "Eat this you overgrown ghost flea bag!"

Jack fired a blast knocking Wulf back "Hey! Hey! I got him!" cheered Jack with the mayor flying back inside City Hall as well.

"I couldn't have plan that better myself. Now they'll never trust you", said Walker releasing Danny to fly off until he turned around and was shocked to see Wulf growling at him. Wulf sunk his claws into him, pulling him out of the Mayor's body with Danny catching the real Mayor.

"Get your hands off our duly elected leader, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" yelled Maddie until she suddenly spun kick knocking Desiree onto the floor near Danny and Wulf after reappearing behind Maddie trying to surprise her.

**Groan **"Remind me to never underestimate her", groaned out Desiree with Danny helping her up.

**Blast**

Maddie blasted at Danny and Desiree until Wulf stepped in front of them holding up Walker blasting them together, and a ghost portal opened up sucking them in.

"Wulf!"

"Friends! We'll…meet…again!" said Wulf.

"So we'll we, punk! You, and that runt as well! Feared on Earth, and wanted in the Ghost Zone! You both have lost! You hear me?! LOST!" yelled Walker with his voice echoing out as they vanished into the portal.

"You okay?" asked Danny.

"Just a bit dazed", groaned Desiree

**Clack**

Both half ghost saw Maddie crouching down on a bench powering up her weapon, "We have got to start paying more attention in these fights", groaned Danny.

"By the authority vested in me by the city of Amity Park, I hereby sentence you back from whence you came!" said Maddie pulling the trigger only for bazooka to short out, "What in the world?"

Maddie suddenly finds a sticky note attached to the side of the bazooka and read it out loud, "Jack: Note to self: Make sure you replace faulty power supply before taking it out. P.S. Ask Maddie for a cookie. P.S.S. Remember to surprise Maddie with romantic dinner date next week. Aw, that sweet man."

"And with that, we bid you adieu", said Danny carrying Desiree as they flew through the roof.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" yelled out Maddie.

**Bam**

"Maddie! Are you alright?! Where's the Ghost Kid?!" yelled Jack bursting through the door.

"He got away", groaned out Maddie until she hid the note behind her back, "So Jack…what are we doing next week?" asked Maddie with a sly smile.

"Next week? Uh, Nothing special…nothing at all", said Jack with a nervous smile with Maddie giggling at his bad acting.

**The Next Day**

Everyone at school was talking about what happened with the news report stating that the Ghost Kid had taken the mayor hostage with the help of a mysterious badly dress Masked Ghost much to Desiree's ire about how she was dressed.

"Man, if you thought it was hard enough to find a place to go ghost before, imagine now", said Tucker.

"So everyone now thinks you're the bad guy. You still planning on playing the hero?" asked Sam putting down her tablet with a news article on it.

"Someone's gotta do it. If not me, then who's gonna protect this town from all the ghost attacks? And who knows, when Desiree gets her powers back, it'll be good to have a partner around" said Danny.

"Hey! You didn't say that about me when I had ghost powers!" said an offended Tucker.

"You tried to destroy me remember?" said Danny in a deadpan voice.

"Not to mention all you did was just stuff you wanted to do like sneaking into the movie theater and the girls locker room", said Sam in a similar deadpan voice.

"You can't blame me for that, I could've helped Danny out if I wanted to. Besides, who do you think gave me the idea of sneaking into the girl's locker room anyway?" said Tucker.

Sam and Desiree had a surprised look on their face until they turned and glared at Danny who was sweating profusely, "Well, I uh…I can…You see, I…"

"Is there something you want to share with us Danny?" said Desiree glaring at him.

"Like maybe how long you've been sneaking in to peep on us?" said Sam glaring at him too.

"Will you look at the time? Gotta run!" said Danny running away from his two female friends

"Get back here!" yelled Sam and Desiree at the same time chasing after him.

"Serves him right", chuckled Tucker.

"GHOST!" yelled Jack and Maddie chasing after Lancer.

**AHH** "_The Adventures of Huck Finn_! How many times do I have to tell you people I'm not a ghost?!" yelled Lancer, "Help!"

"All's well that ends well I guess", said Tucker eating his lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm working on my other fics including this one when I noticed that this chapter was getting longer than I was expecting, so I decided to cut it in half. Some of you have been asking when Desiree will get her new transformations, and she will in due time. Just not right now. I will post my other fics as well soon hopefully depending on how life decides to treat me. Hope you all like this chapter as it is a sort-of remake of the flour sack episode that I think will help Danny and Desiree. Please leave a review.

Also, I would still like to hear about suggestions for Desiree's hairstyle, or if should just leave it as it is. Would like to hear some opinions about it.

I do now own the cartoon Danny Phantom. Also, I researched Mr. Lancer to find his first name, but they never made one only except that it starts with L, so I decided to give him an embarrassing first name for a guy. Enjoy XD

* * *

Days past until Desiree and Sam finally forgave Danny for his peeping. Desiree has taken Sam's question into consideration and wondered if she should do something about her long hair that she asked Maddie for advice. The Fenton matriarch instantly went hyper suggesting many styles from a simple bob style similar to her own, to medium length wavy style that suited her features. Jazz was passing by after hearing some of her mother's suggestion and instantly got involved showing Desiree several modern cuts like a pixie cut to those of some modern braids. The two continued showing Desiree all kinds of styles that she had to excuse herself and almost barricade the door thinking they were gonna break it down and show her more hairstyles.

The two halfas were walking down the street with Desiree giving off a frustrated sigh, "Something wrong?" asked a concern Danny.

"It's nothing important. Just your mother's and sister's unrelenting pursuit in showing me different hairstyles", sighed Desiree.

**Chuckle **"Yeah, my mom always did have fun choosing our hairstyles when Jazz and I were kids. Jazz can deny it all she wants, but she likes to play around with her hairstyle as well. Since you have long beautiful hair, they can't help but have creative differences when it comes to choosing a style that would suit you", said Danny making Desiree blush at his complement of her hair, "Though I gotta say, I think you should go with whatever you're comfortable with. You can even stay with your current hairstyle if you like. It is your decision after all, and you do get the final say."

"Thank you, it's just something I wanted to try out. If I cut it, I would have to wait for it to grow again before I decide which would really suit me", said Desiree.

"I like it, very royal like", said Danny, "Almost like a princess or a queen."

"Come now Danny, it's not nice to make fun of a woman's hair", said Desiree a bit embarrassed.

"No, I mean it. It's very creative of you", complemented Danny when they saw what look like a surfboard with two engines on the side, and a woman rider wearing a red tight suit with a black utility belt and mask with black visor over the eyes.

**Sigh **"Looks like Valerie is still hunting me. Geez, and I thought we made progress last time", sighed Danny, "Good thing we decided to walk today instead of flying or taking the bus."

"Valerie?" asked Desiree.

"Valerie Grey."

"Our schoolmate?"

"Yeah, that's her. She use to be part of the popular kids until her dad lost his job because of a ghost dog incident, and she blames me for all of it. Now she's no longer rich, and therefore no longer part of the popular kids. So she works at a part time job to save money for college, and another job as a professional ghost hunter with a personal vendetta to destroy me once and for all", explained Danny.

"Seems like you make enemies left and right even before Walker's invasion."

"Believe me, Walker's invasion was just the icing on the cake. All of this was just waiting to happen with Walker being the one to pull the trigger. Now everyone is out to get me", said Danny slouching feeling like he has the weight of the world on his shoulder until he felt a reassuring hand.

"There have been many heroes who have been ridiculed and marked as a pariah, but they've proven themselves through their actions. We will simply have to do the same and prove to the people that you are that hero", said Desiree with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks that actually does make me feel a little better", said Danny as they were greeted by Sam and Tucker waiting for them.

"Hey guys, I see you're still on Valerie's top most wanted list", said Tucker.

"Yeah, I thought she calmed down after the whole 'flour sack' incident", said Sam.

"Yeah, well, that was before I became public ghost enemy number one", said Danny.

"Why was there a sack of flour involved?" asked a confused Desiree.

"It's something of a health project they do where two people are randomly paired up, and you have to take care of a flour sack as if it were your baby", said Sam.

"It's supposed to teach us something about shared responsibilities", said Tucker.

"Sounds more like a way to discourage prepubescent adolescences from consummating any unwanted coitus, and show them just how hard it is to manage a child", said Desiree confusing Tucker and Danny for a moment.

"Preventing teenage pregnancies", facepalm Sam.

"Ooh", said both boys finally understanding with Desiree silently giggling at their reaction while Sam just shook her head in disappointment.

"Look on the bright side Desiree, at least you don't have to do the assignment since you transferred after it happened. You actually lucked out when you became a half ghost", said Tucker.

**Casper High**

**Ring**

"Alright class, listen up! We have a special assignment today", said a large woman with a bulky build, dirty blond hair cut into a mullet, dull blue eyes, and was wearing a white collared shirt with red gym shorts, black and white tennis shoes, and a whistle around her neck. The teacher was known as the gym and health teach Ms. Tetslaff. Next to her was Mr. Lancer waiting for all the students to take their seats.

"Due to the School Board having issues with everyone failing the health assignment for the same reason, they decided to give us a second chance", announced Lancer.

"WHAT?!" yelled Danny, Sam, Tucker, and a fourth girl with dark skin, long wavy hair that reached the middle of her back, and dark green eyes. She had a yellow sleeveless shirt, an orange skirt, an orange headband, and white tennis shoes. She had an orange necklace, yellow triangular earrings, and a yellow and orange bracelet on each hand. Everyone in the class also started to protest over how unfair it was for them to redo a project they had already done.

"Manson! Fenton! Foley! Grey! Sit down! That goes for the rest of you!" ordered Tetslaff instantly silencing everyone.

**Ahem **"Yes, well, since Mrs. Foley's cookies were such a success, along with Mrs. Fenton's 'cookie ingenuity', we actually made a profit from the whole bake sale allowing us to upgrade some of the facilities with enough left over to redo the entire project. So-"

"Just can it already Leslie, you're putting everyone to sleep, including me! We're all redoing the project and that's final! Manson, Fenton, Grey, since each of you had passing grades from your previous project, you'll get to stay with that grade unless you can do better", said Tetslaff interrupting Lancer with some of the students snickering at his first name being mention much to his displeasure, "Still good cookies though."

"So if I do better than a C, I get my new grade?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, and if you don't, then only you will get to stay with your C", said Lancer.

"Hey! What about me?! I was Sam's partner!" said Tucker.

"Let's not forget it was your fault to begin with Mr. Foley on the whole 'cookie incident' that led to your mother's success. Which is quite ironic in its own way", said Lancer rubbing his chin.

"To put it simply Foley, since the whole thing was your fault, you failed the project. So the school board had us put in some conditions along with your project", said Tetslaff.

"To start: no babysitting service…ever. Any student babysitting another team's flour sack will get points deducted", said Lancer.

"If you do need someone to babysit your sack, you're allowed to ask ONE and only ONE parent or legal guardian from only ONE of you", said Tetslaff putting a strong emphasis on the word 'one'.

Danny and Desiree looked at each other and raised their hands, "Yes, we're well aware of your situation Miss Sultana, and you, Mr. Fenton. We'll discuss your conditions after class", said Lancer before he read another rule, "Also, no outside help from any **Ahem** 'geek' communities will be permitted."

'NO!" yelled out Tucker dramatically.

"To avoid any 'profitable' occasions to arise, all sports and extracurricular activities are hereby suspended until the week is up. All games will be postponed, no cheerleading practice, no way Foley can restart his babysitting business", said Tetslaff glaring at Tucker with the poor teen slouching in his chair to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Each sack has been upgraded with a new touch sensor to help us determine how long 'mommy' and 'daddy' have been with the baby", said Lancer with almost everyone's hand raising in the air, **Sigh **"Yes, the baby will still cry, and yes it will still smell like beans. Learn to deal with it people."

"Beans?" whispered Desiree confusingly with everyone putting their hands down.

"You'll find out eventually", whispered Danny.

"Fenton, Grey, I hope to see some improvements if you're paired up again" said Tetslaff.

"What do you mean 'if' we're paired up again? You mean we're not gonna have the same partners?" asked Danny looking at Valerie who just gave him a small smile and wave.

"That's what we were originally planning to do. That is until Miss Sultana transferred with us, and she wouldn't have a partner if we did", said Lancer

"We'll pick partners at random out of a hat. I will pick a girl, and Leslie, here, will pick a boy", snickered Tetslaff.

"Please stop using my name for your amusement", muttered Lancer angrily.

Lancer and Tetslaff started to name off pairs who walked up to them to receive their flour sack. The group of four waited anxiously for their names to be called to see who they would get considering how last time Danny and Valerie were paired up due to both of them being late. Mostly because both of them were battling each other, "Man, I hope this isn't gonna be like last time where Skulker trapped me and Valerie on some weird island in the Ghost Zone."

"I'm surprised someone so small can be such a big nuisance. Although with his self-proclaimed 'Best Hunter in the Ghost Zone' title, I'm surprised his ego can even fit in the mechanical suit of his", said Desiree.

"Next up is…Mr. Daniel Fenton", said Lancer reading the name he pulled out.

"You're paired up with…Paulina Sanchez", said Tetslaff reading the name and writing it down on her clipboard.

"Wait, I'm what?!" asked a shocked Danny to see Paulina waving at him while batting her eyes.

"He's what?!" asked an outraged Dash, "Why does he get to be with Paulina?!"

"Sit down Baxter! With the way you played last game you'd be lucky I don't suspend you from the team!" ordered Tetslaff making him sit down while she angrily mumbling about how he could score a touchdown for the opposite team.

"But I-We-I'd-She-"

"Calm down Fenton before you hurt yourself, and come up and get your new baby", said Tetslaff with Danny walking up along with Paulina.

"I guess we'll be working together", said Paulina in a flirty tone with Danny sweating nervously while blabbing out random nonsense.

Desiree stared at the odd pair feeling a small pang in her heart, 'What is this feeling? I've never felt like this. Not even with the sultan', thought Desiree placing a hand over her chest.

"Next up we have…Mr. Tucker Foley."

"You'll be paired up with…"

"Please be Sam again! Please be Sam again! Please be Sam again!" chanted Tucker in a whispered tone with his finger's crossed. Tetslaff pulled out a name and read it out loud.

"Valerie Grey", said Tetslaff pulling out Valerie's name and wrote it down.

"Yes!" cheered Tucker happy to have someone with an already high grade, and someone he had secretly liked.

"I don't think so punk!" ordered Valerie forcibly sitting him down, "Let's get one thing straight: you turn our baby into a cookie, or if anything happens to it, I'll make you regret the day you were born! You got that?!"

**Gulp **"Yes ma'am", said Tucker nervously sweating.

**Chuckle **"Guess now we know who wears the pants in that relationship, eh Leslie?" said Tetslaff playfully jabbing Lancer.

"Please stop calling me Leslie", gritted Lancer pulling out another name, "Next is Mr. Kwan Yamamoto."

"You're paired with…Sam Mason", said Tetslaff.

"Alright! I guess we're buddies again Sam!" said an Asian-American teen with green eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to Dash.

"Ms. Tetslaff! Please reconsider! I'll take anyone! Anyone at all! I'll even take Nathan!" said Sam desperately after realizing what she said.

"Really?!" asked a hopeful nerdy boy with thick glasses, bright orange hair in a messy afro, wearing khaki shorts, and a bright green sweater with an alien logo on the front.

"Wow, I am desperate", muttered Sam.

"Sorry Manson, all pairings are final. Try to go easy on the dark make-up this time okay?"

"And finally we have…Mr. Dash Baxter", said Lancer getting the last piece of paper.

"Looks like you're paired up with Desiree Sultana", said Tetslaff getting her last piece of paper as well.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sam, Tucker, and Danny.

"I beg your pardon?!" asked a shocked Desiree.

"Score! I get the hottest girl in school!" yelled Dash high-fiving Kwan.

"Excuse me! I'm still more popular than her!" yelled an outraged Paulina making Dash cringe under her glare.

"Well, you broke with me to date Fenton! So any girl I date is automatically the hottest!" said Dash with Paulina growling at him.

"They're not dating!" yelled Sam and Desiree at the same time momentarily staring at each other.

"And that makes you less popular Dash since _I_ broke up with _you_", said Paulina turning her attention to Desiree, "What are you staring at? Afraid I'll steal Danny away? Not that I blame him, I mean look at me."

"Mr. Lancer, Ms. Tetslaff, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but why don't Dash and I switch partners! He can partner up with Paulina, and Desiree and I can partner up since we-"

"Sorry Fenton, like I told Manson, all pairings are final", said Tetslaff, "And that's enough out of all of you! We'll let you have this bit of free time to get to know your partner better, and to help develop a better schedule! Fenton, Sultana, a word outside if you please", ordered Tetslaff with Lancer and the two teens following her.

"Now then Sultana, since you live with the Fenton's you and Fenton here are gonna have to pick one of his parents. That parent will help you both, but can only babysit one at a time. So if Sultana needs to do something and ask that parent to babysit, Fenton is out of luck. The same goes vice versa. However, since you two live with each other, and Fenton you already have a decent grade, I suppose he can help you babysit for like five minutes or something. He does still need some work around the edges", said Tetslaff.

"Now hold on, that's not what we agreed on", said Lancer.

"They live together Leslie, they can just babysit each other's baby behind our backs and we wouldn't know any better. At least this way, they both can get a decent partner in each other. Let's face it, Baxter isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and Sanchez is as vain as it gets. You remember how he threw his baby in the hallway almost instantly falling himself and Sanchez", said Tetslaff.

"You can't just-"

"Don't test me Lancer! We're doing this my way! My class! My rules! The principal gave me full authority in this! You got that…Leslie?" said Tetslaff with both teens shocked to actually see someone standing up to Lancer, and pointing out his favoritism towards the A-listers.

**Groan** "Very well, but only if you stop calling me by my name!"

"Good", huffed Tetslaff turning her attention to the two teens, "You two, dismissed."

The two teens walked backed in to see Paulina and Dash still arguing while everyone else started to pair up with their chosen partner. Desiree walked over to the desk picking up her flour sack that had a digital emoji of a smiley face, "So this is my child for the next couple of days then?"

"Yeah, with the worst hubby in the class", said Sam.

**Groan **"If it was any other day I would be happy about this, but I don't even know how I feel about this", said Danny picking up his flour sack.

"You? What about me? I get my crush as my partner, and all she wants to do is kick my butt because of those cookies", said Tucker.

"Welcome to my world", chuckled Danny.

"Not funny Danny", said Tucker angrily.

"Relax Tucker, just remember that she has a busy schedule. Just show her your Daddy Tuck side like last time. Just don't do the babysitting thing", advised Danny.

"But-"

"Hey Foley!" said Valery walking up to her partner, "I'll make this quick. I don't like you, and you don't like me-"

"I like you", said Tucker realizing what he just said, "In a neutral friend zone kind of way."

"Really?" asked a shocked Valerie until she shook her head, "Never mind that, look I'm busy-"

"With your job as Nasty Burger right? I know", said Tucker rocking the flour sack as it started to cry.

"What?! Did Danny tell you?!" asked Valerie enraged ready to beat Danny for letting out one of her secrets, "You swore you would keep it a secret!"

"Nah, Sam and I kind of figured it out. Danny still denies it to keep your secret safe even though we already figured it out. You just confirmed it for me", said Tucker with Danny breathing a sigh of relief, "Anyway, I know your busy, I can take care of the baby through most of the day if you want, but you're gonna have to pull your own weight in this too. You can stop by in the morning at my house to take care of the baby while I get ready, and we can come to school together. That way Lancer and Tetslaff can't say anything", proposed Tucker rocking his baby as if it was real, "After all, Tucker III also needs to see his mommy am I right?" said Tucker in a baby voice.

"Okay we're not naming our baby that, and it's a flour sack", said Valerie in a deadpan voice walking out the classroom.

"Great, it's Sam all over again. Good thing I kept all that baby equipment from the first time", sighed Tucker walking out the door behind Valerie to begin making their schedule.

"Huh, that went a lot smoother than I thought", muttered Danny until he was suddenly jerked by the collar of his shirt dropping his sack.

"Hey Fenton! You're somehow friends with Desiree! Make her like me!" ordered Dash.

"And how am I supposed to do that?! I don't control her like some kind of robot!"

"You better find some way to make her like me-"

"Let me guess, 'or else'? You know, you're starting to sound like a broken record Dash. Even if people do what you tell them to do, you still stuff them in lockers, give them wedges, or do something to humiliate them. If that's the way it's gonna be, why bother having people do what you tell them to do if you're just gonna end up bullying them too", said Danny feeling fed up with Dash's attitude with the flour sack starting to cry.

"You forgot swirlies Fenton, which you're late for one right now!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Paulina slapping Dash's hand forcing him to drop him, "I need him to get a passing grade! It's thanks to you that we failed in the first place!"

"What?! How was it my fault?!" asked Dash rubbing his hand.

"Well for starters it was your idea to give Foley our baby, and you kept throwing it around that it almost broke", said Paulina.

"Fine, forget it then. Have fun with Fenton while I work my charms on Desiree", said Dash combing back his hair with his hand.

**Sigh **"I'm gonna regret doing this", muttered Danny stepping in front of Dash to stop him.

"You're really looking for a pounding today Fen-dork!"

"Dash, I warning you right now. Don't touch Desiree without her permission. She's-"

"Heh, Show's what you know. All the ladies love the Dash-man", said Dash walking up to Desiree who was talking to Sam as she recalled some of her experience from her previous sack assignment to help her friend. Dash reached over placing a hand on Desiree's shoulder, "Hey beautiful, I-"

"No man-"

**Crack**

**Geh**

"May touch me!" said Desiree after cracking one of Dash's finger. She twirled putting more pressure on his finger forcing him on his knees, and kicked his chin knocking him high into the air with her leg still perfectly outstretched, "Unless I wish it!"

**Wham**

Desiree slammed her foot down on Dash's stomach knocking him down hard to the floor effectively knocking him out. Everyone stared in shock over Desiree's physical prowess with Desiree fixing her shirt and beanie, and picked up her flour sack, "When the fool wakes up, tell him to meet us at Nasty Burger. I hope they heeded my recommendation for a spicier burger with extra jalapeños and peppers with an extra serving of that Nasty Sauce", said Desiree walking out the classroom.

"Can't say I didn't warn him", commented Danny.

Everyone stayed silent until they all stared at Danny and Sam hoping for an explanation, "She really likes her spicy food", said Sam laughing nervously trying to change the subject.

"I'll say, I almost drank a gallon of milk when I tried one of her original recipes. It was actually pretty good once you get past the whole 'tongue being burned alive' thing. It had a unique flavor to it", said Danny.

"Seriously? Just how fireproof is her tongue?" asked a surprised Sam with everyone else nodding in agreement as they went back to discussing with their partners while walking out the door.

"She did make this mild sauce that had a sweet flavor to it as well, and I gotta say I'm hooked. Even my mom wants to try it on different recipes of her own", said Danny smiling.

"Huh…You think you know someone", said Sam walking out the door.

"Hey Sam, wait! How are we gonna take care of Kam, or maybe you wanna go with Swan?!" yelled Kwan chasing after her.

"Danny, I'm so glad that you and I are partners", said Paulina hugging Danny's arm making him blush.

"Actually Paulina, since we're all meeting at Nasty Burger, why don't we meet up there as well so we can discuss what to do? We can make a schedule together to see how we're gonna take care of Junior here."

**Fart**

**Cough Cough **"Yup, still smells like beans", groaned Danny holding up his sack until it farted in his face.

**Ugh **"Fine", said Paulina hating the thought of being near Desiree until she looked at Danny with a flirtatious smirk, "Danny, since you already have a good grade, why don't you take care of it for the rest of the day until we meet in Nasty Burger?"

"Well, I-He-I-"

"Thanks", said Paulina kissing his cheeks making him blush as she walked out swaying her hips. Danny's eyes were glued to her curvaceous backside when a mental picture of Desiree with a similar flirtatious smile on her face popped in his mind making him shake his head in confusion as he walked out of the classroom.

**After School**

"Desiree, I gotta say, what you did to Dash was amazing", said an impressed Tucker with all of them holding their four sacks.

"I know! You were all like karate-ninja-warrior on him", said Sam doing fake karate punches.

"Did I ever tell you how happy I am to be on your good side now?" said Danny smiling at the memory of Desiree kicking Dash's butt.

"As you should be Danny", said Desiree smiling at him.

"Hey, would you have ever kicked me like that if we were still enemies?" asked Danny curiously.

"Of course not Danny, don't be ridiculous", said Desiree with Danny sighing in relief, "I didn't have legs in my original ghost form so I would've just used my hammer punch instead, or maybe skin you alive with my giant claws. Who knows, the possibilities were endless. Thankfully we're friends now", said Desiree smiling making Danny slightly worried to get on her bad side again.

**Nasty Burger**

"Alright Danny, we're here. Now why are we here?" asked Valerie sitting down next to Tucker with Kwan sitting next to Sam, much to her displeasure.

"Actually, we were thinking of ways on how we can help each other without getting in trouble. I mean, I know you have a busy schedule and all, but we also have some extra activities outside of school as well", said Tucker thinking of a way to explain their ghost hunting at night.

"Like what?" asked Valerie crossing her hands under her breasts.

"Uh, You know, just extra activities. We don't goof off or anything", said Tucker smiling nervously with his Sam facepalming at his explanation and Desiree pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"How is he the technical prodigy out of all of us?" whispered Desiree.

"He's has his off days. In this case it's because of Valerie", whispered Sam.

"Look Valerie, it's something we do and it's really important. We'll try to not let it get in the way of your schedule. Of any of our schedules for that matter. That's why we're here, to see what we can all do so we can all get a better grades", said Danny.

**Sigh **"Alright Danny, only because you didn't get mad at me for last time, and for letting me take a break. So what's the plan?"

"Ooh, Maybe we should get matching jackets, or maybe we can have like a secret code for when one of us is in trouble", said Kwan with Sam slamming her head against the table.

"Uh, Okay, that's not what he meant, but that is good suggestion. If one of us has an emergency, how do we help each other? We can't give our child to each other, and all we have is the support of one parental figure", said Desiree.

"Yeah, but with all clubs and sports currently inactive, that does open up a bit of time for us as well, doesn't it?" asked Sam.

"Good point, maybe we can use the extra time to spend time with our kids since Lancer said the sensors have been improved", said Kwan getting everyone to stare at him in awe, "What?"

"I don't-is he-are you-"

"Welcome to my world", sighed Sam in frustration answering Desiree's baffled question while she tried to figure out if the football player was either dumb or smart.

"I'm here everyone", said Paulina announcing her presence with shopping bags, "Hi Danny."

Paulina greeted in a flirty tone hugging his arm as he got up until she greeted the other girls in a monotone voice showing her annoyance, "Sam, Valerie, other girl."

"You know my name, child", said Desiree angrily.

"Excuse me? Last I checked, I'm 15 and you're still younger than me. I mean, when is your birthday?" said Paulina in an annoyed tone.

"I-"

"Okay look, we're not here to fight. We're here to help our partners, and get a better grades than what we originally had", said Danny interrupting Desiree knowing that he was trying to be a neutral mediator.

"Some of you, you mean. I already got my A. Isn't that right Lilith II?" cooed Sam hugging her flour sack that had a wig fashioned in a similar hairstyle to hers, purple lipstick, and eyes drawn similar to hers with the digital emoji changing to a giggling smiley face while emitting a baby giggle.

"Wow, when Lancer said they upgraded the sensors, he really meant it. I don't think the old sacks did that", said Danny rocking his sack until it emitted a burp, "Or that."

**Snicker **"Don't you mean…Leslie?" laughed Tucker with Valerie laughing as well getting laughs from the whole table.

**Laughing **"Lancer is never gonna live that down", said Sam wiping away a tear.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Dash", said Kwan happily.

"Where is Dash anyway?" asked Tucker with everyone looking at Paulina.

**Scoff** "Why are you all looking at me? I don't know where he is", scoffed Paulina.

"Don't you have his phone number since you two dated?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, so?" said Paulina filing her nails.

"Perhaps you could call him so he could be present since he's my partner…reluctantly", said Desiree in a deadpan voice while muttering the last part.

"Whatever", said Paulina taking out her phone to call Dash. After several tries, his voicemail responded, "Figures he doesn't pick up. Probably picking up girls at the mall or something."

"Speaking of malls", said Sam.

"What's in the bags?" asked Valerie.

"Just something I needed", said Paulina taking out several bags of clothes and handing it to Danny while he tried to balance her heavy bags with his sack, "Aren't these cute? I got them just in time before they ran out."

Danny lost his balance dropping everything and accidentally tossing his sack into the air. Desiree quickly caught it before it hit the ground with the sack crying out loud. Desiree started to rock the sack making it stop crying while still having a sad face on its digital emoji, "What do you think you're doing?!" asked an angry Paulina.

"Helping my friend, and preventing you from failing", said Desiree scowling at her.

"Right, and since he's _my _partner, that's _my_ baby! Hands off!" said Paulina shoving Desiree back as she roughly grabbed the sack until it started to cry once again farting in her face, **Ugh** "This thing is just as disgusting as last time, and it smells like day old burritos! Danny, here, take care of it while I go wash my face."

"Uh…right", said Danny with Paulina practically shoving the sack into his hands while he rocked it to calm it down. Paulina left towards the bathroom with everyone turning their attention back to their situation, "So anyways, where were we?"

"Well before Miss Beauty Queen showed up, I was thinking on distributing some of Tucker's saved baby supplies since it would help us out during our difficult time", said Valerie.

"You want me to give away Tucker III's baby supplies?!" said Tucker holding his sack close.

"Will you stop calling it that?! It's already weird enough with you giving it a name, and it's a flour sack for goodness sake!" said Valerie.

"Actually that's not a bad idea", said Sam thinking about it.

"Sam, you traitor! I knew you had some resentment over how we raised our first baby!" said Tucker.

"Calm down you big baby. I meant that we can share our resources to help each other out. Lancer said we couldn't babysit each other's kids, but he didn't say we can share our resources to help each other out. We can use some of Tucker's things to do like a daycare schedule and make them nap together, change them together, and so on", said Sam.

"We can meet up here at Nasty Burger to help keep an eye on each other's kids, and whatever improvements we find we can share it with the group", said Kwan with everyone staring at him again.

"Okay…is anyone else creeped out by this?" asked Danny with almost everyone nodding.

"Yeah, coach says the same thing. It's a good thing that I always wear my helmet whenever coach tells us to, unlike Dash who tends to get hit a lot since he's a quarterback", said Kwan slurping his soda. Everyone else suddenly realize what he was saying and murmured in agreement on what he just said.

The group continued to create ideas until they realized that Paulina was taking a long time in the bathroom, "Just how long does it take to wash your face? Here, hold Lilith II for me", said Sam holding her sack to Kwan.

"I still think we should name her Kam or Swan", shouted Kwan after Sam left.

"Not gonna happened", shouted Sam back.

"I'll go with her as well", said Desiree getting out of her seat.

"Maybe I should go. Sam might need a little help getting Paulina out from in front of the mirror if you know what I mean", said Valerie following behind Sam.

"She seems nice", commented Desiree rocking her baby.

"From a certain point-of-view", whispered Danny bouncing his sack on his knee making it giggle.

Sam and Valerie entered the restroom only to find Paulina sitting on the sink while talking loudly on her cell phone, "Can you believe it Star? All I have to do is just flirt with him, and he does all the work for me. Pretty soon I'll take him away from Desiree's badly manicured hand, and I'll prove that I'm the most popular girl by stealing her little boy toy. Once I'm able to steal his attention away from her, that'll prove to everyone that I'm definitely the most popular girl in school."

"Excuse me?!" yelled Valerie and Sam at the same time.

**Scoff** "I have to go Star, I have a couple of rude people listening in on my private conversation", said Paulina hanging up.

"It's not exactly private when you start shouting it out to everyone!" said Valerie.

"Not to mention you're taking complete advantage of Danny!" said Sam.

"What do you have against Desiree anyway?! Why is it so important to steal Danny away from her?! They're just friends! They're not even dating!" asked an outraged Valerie.

"I could care less if they were dating, but people from school have started talking about who is much prettier. One thing I always hear about is how Danny seems so close to her ever since she got here, and has even started ignoring me. Lucky for me he still likes me more, so if I can steal him away from Desiree, it'll prove that I'm better than her. Not only that, but that means that I can easily seduce the Ghost Boy as well once I figure out who that Masked Ghost Girl is", said Paulina.

"Masked Ghost Girl?" asked Valerie now intrigued that her target has an accomplice.

"Yeah, some badly dressed Ghost Girl in an ugly mask is starting to appear with the Ghost Boy, but since she's wearing a mask it must mean that she's really ugly so I don't have to worry about her stealing his attention", explained Paulina powdering her face.

"If only you knew", muttered Sam to herself that didn't go unnoticed by Valerie.

"What?"

"I said, what would you know about what the Ghost Boy likes?! What really matters is that we're going to tell Danny that you're taking advantage of him!"

"Fine, all I have to do is flirt with him a little and he'll believe me anyway", said Paullina smiling making the other two growl in annoyance at her.

Sam and Valerie returned to the table with Tucker, Danny, Kwan, and Desiree talking about random things, "Danny we have to talk!" interrupted Valerie.

"Paulina is-"

"Sorry I took long Danny, I hope our baby is okay", interrupted Paulina just as Sam was about to tell him.

"Danny, she's trying-"

"Here's Dash's number, so you can call him and let him know where to meet you while Danny and I go somewhere where we can be with our baby", said Paulina hugging Danny and sitting on his lap forcing him to lift the child up while giving Desiree a piece of paper with Dash's number on it.

"Actually, it's getting kind of late. They may have lifted the curfew on the town, but my parents are gonna kill me if I'm late getting home", said Danny looking at his watch.

"Agreed, we'll just have to pick this off at another time. I'll send Dash a message to meet up with us tomorrow at the house", sighed Desiree.

"But Danny-"

"You should be heading home too Sam. Remember the last time you were late?" asked Danny.

**Shiver **"Don't remind me", said Sam shivering at the memory of her parents, "But Danny listen-"

"Sam, if you want, I'll meet up with you at your house tomorrow as well. We can take turns taking Kam home", said Kwan happily hugging Sam.

**Grunt **"He's hugging again", groaned Sam.

"Danny! Listen to us! Paulina-"

**Ring Ring**

Valerie was interrupted when her phone went off to see that it was her father calling her, "Dad? Uh-huh…yeah…I'm with my friends doing a project…yeah, but…**sigh **Yes, dad…okay…See you soon", said Valerie hanging up, "I need to get home. My dad is mad enough that I didn't call him when my shift ended."

"Could you walk me home Danny? I don't want to be alone where a ghost could get me", said Paulina.

"Um, Sure, I guess", said Danny not really sure about what was happening.

"I'll go with you to her house. Safety in numbers after all", said Desiree with Paulina glaring at her while Desiree didn't really care since she just didn't want to leave Danny alone since he is easily duped sometimes when it comes to pretty girls.

After dropping off Paulina, and a small intimidation from her father for being with her and another pretty girl, the two walked back each holding their sacks, "Why did you agree to take it home instead of having her keep it tonight?"

"Well I…thought that since I have some-"

"You're not that good of a liar Danny. Good with your parents and everyone else, but not with me. I've noticed the subtle differences when you start lying", smirked Desiree after noticing Danny shifting his eyes, "Just admit you did it because she asked you in that flirty tone of hers."

"You think she was flirting with me?" asked Danny blushing.

"Danny, I don't want to sound rude, but I think she's manipulating you. I would hate to see you get hurt because you let your emotions cloud your judgement", said Desiree.

"Yeah, I guess I do have that problem. Well, me and every other nice guy on this planet from time to time", said Danny blushing.

"Don't tell me that was the reason I was able to defeat you so easily the first couple of times", giggled Desiree making Danny glow red with embarrassment.

"Well I can't say that I'm not flattered by your reaction. Coming from you I'd take it as a complement now", said Desiree with a light blush. The two continued to walk until they finally reached Fenton Works and prepared for the night.

**Next Day**

Danny and Desiree had red-stained eyes and messy hair as their sacks cried into the odd hours of the night until morning arrived, "Did my wishing powers come back yet?" asked Desiree in a weary tone.

"If it did, I wish Lancer wouldn't sleep for the next month as punishment", said Danny rocking his sack as it continued to cry.

"So you have wished it, so…it…shall…" **Slam**

Desiree dropped her head on the table snoring lightly with Danny only noticing pink sparks coming from her hands, "Guess not. Better put her somewhere more comfortable", groaned Danny putting both their sacks in a rocker that his parents saved from when he and Jazz were little. He lifted her bridal style and placed her on the couch and covered her with a blanket as he rocked both sacks until they finally stopped crying.

"Danny, what happened to you? You're a mess", said Jack walking down the stairs with Maddie following behind.

"I'm a mess?! How is it that you two slept with all that crying from these two flour sacks?!" said Danny.

"WHAT WAS THAT SWEETIE?!" yelled Maddie taking out some earplugs, "Sorry about that I still had my Fenton Earplugs. Now what were you saying sweetie?"

"Part of me wants to be impressed if I wasn't so irritated by not having any sleep last night", groaned out Danny.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just that when we had this project it wasn't as…loud as when we had it", said Maddie.

"Yeah, and a lot less beans too" **Phew**, said Jack pinching his nose while waving his hand.

"Your father and I could babysit if you want", said Maddie.

"And judging by Desiree, I'd say both of you could use it", said Jack looking at Desiree sleeping on the couch.

"Thanks, but Lancer and Tetslaff said only one of you could babysit, and you can only babysit one of our 'kids'", said Danny sitting down about to drop from exhaustion as well.

"Look on the bright side son. At least you did the smart thing by getting together with your friends to pool your resources", said Jack smiling trying to cheer up his son.

"Lucky…me…" **Slam**

Danny slammed his head on the table snoring loudly with his parents grimacing at the loud sound, "Poor Danny, he's really trying his hardest", said Maddie with Jack lifting up his son and putting him in the adjacent couch.

"I still don't understand why they couldn't just pair them up together. It's be a lot less noisy that's for sure", said Jack.

"Remember our sleepless nights with Danny and Jazz?" sighed Maddie.

"How could I forget? We would take turns falling asleep while the other would prep the kids for school and change diapers every so often. Good thing your sister occasionally visited to help out", said Jack.

**Several Hours Later**

Danny and Desiree woke up after some much needed rest when they both suddenly remembered they need to take care of their sacks. They both got up to see that their arms were tied to a rocker occasionally rocking it, "Morning sleepyheads", greeted Jazz.

"Jasmine? What happened? What is this?" asked Desiree taking off her string.

"That was one of my little cheats from when I had to take care of that sack", said Jazz, "Now come get something to eat before those things go off again. Mom and Dad called the school saying we'd be staying home today to give you two a break."

The two ate their food and finished getting ready when Danny received a text from his friends, "Looks like Tucker and Valerie are gonna meet up with us later on. Tucker says Valerie got pulled into her other job, great more good news", muttered Danny the last part, "And Sam says Kwan is…being Kwan."

"At this point that could mean anything", said Desiree grabbing two new diapers to change their sacks.

"I never could understand him", sighed Danny, "Where are mom and dad?"

"Oh Danny, I forgot to tell you. Mom and dad are out doing their patrol. They said something about getting a ghost signature flying above the house, but I think it's just a couple of geese migrating again", called out Jazz walking up the stairs.

Once they knew that she was out of earshot they both looked at each other, "Want to go find out if it's true?" asked Desiree.

"Well…last time it really was a couple of migrating geese. Though I can't exactly leave this thing here alone", said Danny having trouble putting on the diaper. Danny kept trying until the diaper somehow managed to tie his hands together.

"Here let me help", said Desiree chuckling at his antics as she helped releasing his hands. She instructed Danny on how to fold the diaper until he was finally able to do it.

"Wow that was a lot better than the first time. Thanks, although now I will never look at a burrito the same again", shivered Danny.

"You and your food comparisons. Also, remember that Tetslaff gave us permission to babysit our child for a time limit. I'll look after yours while you go investigate. If it's something that needs our attention, just come back and we'll think of something", said Desiree.

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can", said Danny running out the door, and turned into a deserted ally, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Two white rings appeared transforming Danny into his ghost half with his eyes glowing a bright neon green, and flew off into the distance.

**Random Streets**

Danny was flying down the street looking any kind of ghost activity, "So far, so good. Everything seems quiet."

**Blast**

**AHH**

Danny was blasted back skidding to a halt. He looked up to see the Valerie in her Ghost Hunter outfit aiming a cannon at him, "I finally found you Ghost Boy!"

**Groan **"Seriously?! Didn't we already have this discussion about you not listening to people?! Besides, don't you have anything better to do?!" yelled Danny rubbing his sore head after being blasted by her.

"Don't you remember punk?! This _is _what I do!" yelled Valerie shooting another blast forcing Danny to shift his body into a donut shape making her blast hit the hole in the center of his body.

He charged forward firing several energy blast at her with Valerie easily dodging them until she launched several missiles at him. Danny screeched to a halt taking in a deep breath and launched an energy slash effectively destroying all the oncoming missiles, **Laugh **"Hey! I did it!"

"The only thing you did was leave yourself wide open Ghost Freak!" yelled Valerie shooting Danny at point blank range from a wrist blaster.

Danny crashed into several cars breaking them in half with the crowd running away in terror, "That's the second time I've fallen for that", muttered Danny angrily, "And it's getting annoying!"

Danny charged at her making her dodge at the last second, "Ha! That was the lamest attack I've ever seen!"

"Shouldn't you be watching where you're flying creep?!" said Danny smugly just as Valerie looked in front of her seconds before she smacked herself into a STOP sign knocking her off her board.

"And that's why you should always obey traffic laws", said Danny with a satisfied smile.

"Says the punk who held the mayor hostage and terrorized the entire city", said Valerie getting on her board.

"I-"

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Gotta run!" said Danny with his phone alarm going off forcing him run away from the fight before he could even explain himself.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily!" yelled Valerie chasing after him.

She fired off several blasts from her gun while Danny made sure that no civilians or buildings were in her line of fire. He quickly turned intangible flying through a building forcing Valerie to stop and fly over it. She looked through her spectral binoculars searching for him unaware that Danny had changed back into his human form and hid in a dumpster waiting for her to leave.

"Dang it! Lost him again! How does he keep doing that?! I swear Ghost Boy, sooner or later you won't be able to hide from me", growled Valerie flying away.

Danny transformed once again and quickly made his way back to his house once the coast was clear unaware of another pair of eyes watching him, "Good, everything is going according to plan. Soon I'll have the whelp's pelt with a bit of a bonus prize, and show _her_ who really is the greatest hunger in the Ghost Zone!" muttered a ghost in a robotic suit with electric green eyes, and green flaming hair and goatee. The robotic suit was wearing a black tank top and pants, a dark grey shoulder guard on his left shoulder, and a dark grey belt that slings across his chest, mechanical gauntlets, a grey utility belt with a bright blue 'S' on it, and a necklace with a skull on it around his neck. This ghost was known as Skulker, the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone.

"I didn't even have to use bait this time. Just fly around town and all of a sudden the fool shows up", chuckled Skulker, "I suppose I should thank Walker for that."

Skulker switched over to see Valerie coming out of an ally after putting her suit away, and ran in the opposite direction towards the school, "Still, it's a shame that I can't make these two fight longer, but I won't be making that same mistake twice."

He kept switching between targets when he noticed several teens by the school holding a flour sack, "Again with the sack. Seriously, what is wrong with these humans and their flour sacks?! Is there a bread shortage somewhere that I haven't heard about?! **Sigh **Whatever, I need to go prepare the next phase of my plan to catch that whelp", said Skulker flying off.

**Fenton Works**

Danny entered his home quietly with Desiree signaling that they were alone, "What happened?"

"Valerie ambush me, and she got me good with a couple of cheap shoots", said Danny rubbing his sore limbs, "I don't get it. School isn't even out so how could she have set off my parent's ghost detection alarms?"

"It is strange. Valerie, while tardy sometimes, would never miss a class. Even if she did, she would have a limited amount of time", said Desiree thinking out loud handing Danny his sack once it started making noise.

"Tell me about it", said Danny with both their phones beeping, "I got a text from Paulina saying that she'll come to our house after school."

**Ugh **"Same with Dash, and he sent this photo of him trying to kiss the camera", said Desiree showing Dash with a jacket swung over his shoulder and pouting his lips while wearing his jock outfit.

"Why does he have a jacket over his shoulder if he's already wearing a jacket?" asked Danny rhetorically.

"A mind is a terrible thing to waste. Let that be a lesson to you as well", said a disgusted Desiree deleting the photo.

"Believe me, if I ever turn to Dash, please knock some sense into me until I'm myself again", said Danny rocking his child.

"I'll hold you to that promise Danny", chuckled Desiree picking up her sack just as it started to make noise as well making Danny blush slightly at the sight of her holding the sack as if it were a real child.

'Was Desiree always this…cute?'


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, here's the new chapter of Half of a Wish. I will be working on my other fics as well after I revised them. Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. I'm glad to see people are liking my story, and there's also a neat little poll in my profile. It's nothing big, or special, so if you just wanna answer a random poll for no reason go ahead. Also before you ask, Desiree will transform soon.

I do not own the cartoon Danny Phantom.

* * *

Dash was humming happily with his eyes closed fantasizing about him and Desiree going out while walking down the street until he turned the corner and knocked on the door. Dash was surprised to see Jazz open the door and smirked trying to seduce her, "Well hello gorgeous."

"Why are _you_ here?" asked Jazz scowling at the football captain.

"I was gonna go meet Desiree, but I guess my heart was set on meeting you", said Dash wiggling his eyebrows.

"Right, I forgot she got paired up with you", said Jazz.

"Hey, don't be jealous-"

"I'm not, I'm pitying her because she got stuck with you", said Jazz as she turned inside, "Desiree, your partner is here."

Desiree and Danny walked down the stairs while he helped tighten a baby holster around her to help carry the flour sack and liberate her arms, "It's not too tight is it?"

"A little around the waist actually", said Desiree lifting her hair to allow him to properly adjust the straps.

"Sorry, guess now I know how my parents felt putting these on the first time", muttered Danny.

"What do you think you're doing here Fenton?" asked an angry Dash at the scene.

"I live here, and so does Desiree", said Danny in a deadpan tone.

"Wait, what?!"

"Dash, our house is the only building with a giant op center on the roof with the words 'Fenton' on it. You have to be blind or really dumb to not see it", said Jazz.

"You're pretty", said Dash in a dreamy tone with Jazz just growling in annoyance at him.

"Dare I ask?" whispered Desiree just as Danny finished adjusting the straps.

"It's just Dash being Dash", said Danny helping her unstrap the holster after adjusting it.

There was another knock on the door with Danny answering it this time to see Paulina taking a selfie with her phone, "Danny! Hi, it's so good to-"

Paulina suddenly stopped talking to see Dash practically drooling at Jazz and Desiree sitting on the table while looking over some of Jazz's old notes and cheats from when she had to do the assignment.

"Why is _she_ here?" asked Paulina clearly agitated at Desiree's presence.

"I live here", said Desiree in a deadpan tone.

"What?!" nearly shouted a shocked Paulina.

"That's what I said. Why is she living with you Fenton?" asked Dash in an annoyed tone.

"I told you before, she's my old pen pal and needed a place to stay so she's living with us", said Danny trying not to give too much detail so as not to clash the story between his family and school.

"It's not like we were trying to hide it either", said Desiree

"Well in that case, she's living with me!" said Dash.

"No, she's not! Desiree knows Danny, and we welcomed her into our home. Ever since she's moved here, it's like she's always been one of us, and I will not let her be taken away like she's some kind of pet just because you're jealous! You didn't even know her until she transferred to school!" said Jazz outraged at what Dash said, "And besides, what do you know about Desiree?"

"Uh…Well uh…I know she's pretty", said Dash smiling thinking he got one right.

"Everyone can see that. I mean what are her likes? Her dislikes? What's her favorite food?" said Jazz.

"Yeah, well I bet Fenton can't answer those either", said Dash.

"She likes dancing, she hates roaches, and she likes salsa with hummus to give it a bit of a kick", said Danny. Desiree was a bit surprised that he answered those with ease, especially her secret comfort food. She was about to say something when Danny interrupted her.

"I kind of tried some just to see what it tasted like", said Danny.

"Ah ha! I knew you stole it! Just for that, you owe me a new hummus", smiled Desiree playfully jabbing him while they both laughed.

"I rest my case", smirked Jazz triumphantly.

Paulina gritted her teeth in anger since she didn't know that they lived together, but in a way it does explain how they are so close. She would have to think of another way to seduce Danny to steal him away from her to prove once and for all that she's prettier than her.

"Well now that you're here", said Desiree shoving the flour sack into Dash's hands, "Make yourself useful and hold our child. I haven't had much sleep last night because of it so now it's your turn to take care of it."

"Yeah, this thing has been crying all night, so I would appreciate it if you could just hold on to it", said Danny holding out the sack to Paulina.

"But Danny, I just had my nails done. You wouldn't want me to ruin my nails, would you?" asked Paulina a sad puppy dog face making him hesitate a bit.

"Yes, he would", said Desiree shoving the flour sack into her hand, "Now let's go. Everyone is waiting for us at Nasty Burger."

**Ugh **"Who put you in charge?" scoffed Paulina.

"We can always tell Tetslaff that you refused to take care of it, and let Danny take all the credit and the grade", said Desiree as they walked out making Paulina growl at her.

**Random Street**

Along the way Danny and Desiree walked together with Desiree groaning and rubbing her sore neck and temple, "You okay?"

"Just the lack of sleep from last night and sore muscle from sleeping uncomfortably. Thank you for carrying me to the couch when I passed out", groaned out Desiree.

"No problem, I just hope we can rest better tonight now that Paulina and Dash can take care of the kids", said Danny looking back at the other two arguing about how to make the flour sacks stop their constant crying, "Should we help them?"

"At this point I just hope we can survive this. I'd rather be partnered with you to be honest. You'd make a better father than the fool I'm stuck with", moaned Desiree making him blush as they reached their destination, "Finally, those two constant bickering was starting to give me a migraine."

"Jazz usually runs a bath whenever my parents argue like that. Since they're on their date night tonight maybe you can run one to help you relax", said Danny opening the door for them to enter, "I can serve you some jasmine hot tea as well. That's what usually helps me during one of my parent's arguments."

"That actually sounds lovely right about now. I think I'll take you up on that offer later", moaned Desiree rubbing her temples making Danny blush.

**Nasty Burger**

The group of four arrived to see that everyone else was already waiting for them with Tucker and Kwan looking like they didn't sleep at all, "Baby woke up crying?" asked Danny.

"Baby woke up crying", said Tucker and Kwan at the same time.

"Wow, and I thought we were the only ones", said Danny.

"Yeah waking up at five in the morning can be harsh", said Kwan.

"We were up since midnight because both of your children wouldn't go to sleep. Either mine cried, or Danny's after mine calm down, and then both all through the night", said Desiree irritated.

"Whoa, and I thought we had it bad. Guess that's why you guys skipped school today, not that I blame you. How are you two still up?" asked Tucker.

"Sheer determination and a lot of caffeine. Mostly a lot of caffeine", said Danny sitting down.

"And a headache the size of an elephant stepping on my head", groaned out Desiree.

"Yikes, you two should've stayed home and rest. You could've just texted us what happened", said Valerie with both of them glancing towards their partner ignoring their crying sacks. Paulina was busy texting and taking selfies while Dash was playing games making all kinds of weird noises, "Ah, Yeah, I see your point. Anyway I'm taking our sack home with me so Tucker can rest tonight. I already made preparations for tomorrow, and Tucker already set up a baby rocker to see if that'll calm it down tonight."

"And I'll be taking Lilith II to see if my old mobile will keep it quiet tonight", said Sam rocking her sack as it cooed, "We are not naming it Kam or Swan, or whatever combination of our names you've come up with. Just be happy I'm taking her tonight so you can sleep", interrupted Sam covering Kwan's mouth just as he was about to say something.

"Jazz tied a string to our hands when we were knocked out on the couch to rock the baby occasionally. Her idea helped a bit, but it's not ideal if you're trying to sleep", said Danny.

"At least we were able to rest for a moment", said Desiree.

"See? I knew you could handle it Danny", said Paulina hugging his arm, "And I need my rest as well. This just doesn't happen overnight. I can't just-"

"You will have to handle the child tonight. Both of us already collapsed from exhaustion, and we could barely help each other with Tetslaff's conditions in place", said Desiree.

"Danny, are you really gonna let her talk to me like that?" scoffed Paulina scowling.

"Paulina, she has a point. If I could I would've helped her. Once they stopped crying I soon collapsed myself and my parents had to carry me to the couch."

**Chuckle** "That's cause you're a wimp Fenton", said Dash not bothering to look up from his game.

"Well then, since you think you're so big and strong, you can take care of it tonight so Danny and I could rest", said Desiree interrupting Danny before he could lash out at Dash.

"I never agreed to that! I'm far too busy to raise this…thing", said Paulina while looking at him with a flirty look, "Besides, that's why I have such a reliable partner to take care of it."

"Paulina, I need rest too. I've only slept for like two hours at best. I'd love to help, but I have limitations too", said Danny with Paulina shocked that he was refusing her.

"I can't believe you're picking her over me!" said Paulina.

"Paulina, we both have to have an equal-"

"Yes! New high score! Whoo!" cheered Dash smashing his phone the table knocking the sacks to the floor causing them to cry out loud and spilling some soda onto Paulina while everyone else managed to grab theirs just in time.

**Gasp** "Dash, you jerk! Now I have to go home and change!" said Paulina storming out of the burger joint.

"Paulina, wait! You forgot-"

**Slam**

**Sigh **"Forgot our kid", said Danny picking up their sack only for Paulina to have already walked out.

"Sucks to be you Fen-dork. At least I have a great partner right babe? How about getting me some more soda, and another burger for your hubby?" said Dash about to put his arm around Desiree.

**Slam**

"Never call me that again!" said Desiree twisting his arm slamming his head against the table, "Try to touch me one more time, and you'll never score another point in your pathetic little game!"

"It's touchdown actually OW!" grunted Dash after being released, "Why are you always defending him? I'm a better than scrawny Fenton. Every girl wishes they could date me", said Dash.

"Clearly not every girl", said Desiree with Sam and Valerie nodding in agreement while glaring at the football star.

"That's cause all the hot chicks know who the real stud is", said Dash looking at Desiree with a suggestive look.

Desiree's hands started to spark under the table with her temper rising as well until Danny intervened placing a calming hand on her shoulder, "Look, Desiree and I are just tired so if you could please just help take care of the-"

"Hey! How come you aren't making Fenton eat the table?! He's touching you!" interrupted Dash.

"Because I trust him unlike you, you worthless dunce!" said Desiree angrily.

"Okay, this is getting a little intense. Why don't we go to the bathroom to help cool you off", said Sam grabbing Desiree and looked back at Kwan, "Take care of Lilith for a while?"

Kwan gave her a thumbs up allowing her to take Desiree to the bathroom. Danny sighed until Dash hoisted him up by his shirt like he usually does, "This is all your fault Fenton!"

"No, it's not!" said Danny kneeing him in his abdomen forcing him to drop Danny. He grabbed Dash's shirt and pulled him down to his height, "I've just about had it with you! I've tried being reasonable, but instead all you want to do is just date her so you can flaunt her around like some kind of trophy! She's not some object you can control or own Dash!"

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking every bone in your body Fenton", growled Dash.

"Try it meathead! I'm done being your punching bag, and this time there's no Lancer to bail you out!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys! Settle down!" said Kwan keeping them at arm's length with Tucker and Valerie having their jaws opened at Danny standing up to Dash, "Dash, remember what coach said. If you get into another fight, you'll be suspended from the team regardless of what Mr. Lancer says. She says your performance has really been um…I forgot what word she used, but she says its means really bad."

"You got lucky today Fenton. Next time I'm gonna get you good", growled Dash walking towards the door.

"Beats being a moronic meathead who doesn't even know basic math!" yelled Danny with Dash growling at him as he walked out the burger joint.

"Whoa! Easy there champ! I don't know if it's the lack of sleep or something else, but what say we just go cool you off as well huh?" said Tucker leading him to the bathroom.

"Geez Danny, that's some set you grew last night to take on Dash. Is everything okay?" asked Tucker.

"No! I've just about had it with Dash, with Lancer, and this stupid project with its stupid rules! Not to mention there's the thing with Paulina and-"

"Isn't that between Desiree and her?" interrupted Tucker.

"So what if it is?! I can't help Desiree when she needs it! She can't help me when I need it! We can only babysit each other's kids for like five minutes, and that's barely enough for me to do anything! Then there's Valerie shooting me down-"

"Valerie shot you down? I sent you that text to help you avoid her, not to go out and look for her."

"I know, I know, but my parent's ghost detection equipment went off and…**Sigh **You know maybe it is the lack of sleep. It's just…the timing seems too convenient for something random like this to happen", said Danny until Desiree appeared walking through the wall in midair while ranting as well.

"That insufferable, miserable child doesn't even know what it takes to raise one let alone that pathetic oaf! I've…I've…" Desiree stopped her ranting when she finally noticed that she was suspended in midair while in a different location, "Uh…This isn't the girls bathroom anymore is it?"

Both boys shook their head until she started slowly spin in place trying her best to control her reawakened flight powers making Danny fly up and bring her down to the ground, "Thank you Danny. I better go back before Sam starts to worry more", said Desiree blushing brightly and phased through the wall back into the girls restroom.

"Well that happened", said Tucker surprised to see Desiree awkwardly flying like Danny during his first attempts.

"Yeah, I think her new powers are trying to adjust to her new body, or at least that's my theory on why they're returning so slowly anyway."

"Gotta admit, she at least had more grace than you. You were stuck through the floor for like several minutes before you could finally phase through it", chuckled Tucker with Danny staring at him with a deadpan expression until he gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit funny", said Danny walking out with Tucker and met up with Sam and Desiree walking out at the same time.

"Forgive me for that awkward situation", said Desiree blushing.

"Yeah, she just started ranting about Paulina, and then she just started floating. Gotta admit, it was a bit funny to watch. Not as bad as Danny when was stuck between the floorboards in his room-"

"We get it", interrupted Danny walking back with Desiree feeling a bit calm while her new friends reminisce more on Danny's embarrassing flight tales.

The group returned to their respective partners only to notice that Paulina and Dash never returned to pick up their respective sacks, "Guess that means we're stuck with these two again", said Danny with the sack releasing a loud fart in his face, **Cough **"I'm definitely rethinking my opinions about beans and burritos right now."

"Why burritos?" asked Tucker.

"You don't wanna know", said Danny.

"Oh, Oh! Ew! **Ugh** No! Danny why…just no! Ew! Man, burritos are forever ruined for me now! Just, no!" said Valerie getting up towards the counter.

"See? She gets it", said Danny smiling with Desiree playfully jabbing him. The group continued their discussions while trying to find an alternative way to help their friends who were once again stuck with their sacks since their partners have abandoned them in their time of need. Desiree also shared some secrets that Jazz shared with her, and hoped to get some rest that night. The group adjourned their meeting early with Sam carrying her sack and Tucker following Danny and Desiree back to their place.

**The Next Day**

Danny and Desiree once again had another rough night with their sacks going off, but this time were able to get more rest than their first night. They managed to get to school, but were still too exhausted to fully pay attention in class and developed a system of small periods of rest. The group tried to help them as best as they could by letting them both rest during lunch break. Dash just laughed at Danny while sitting with the other jocks, and Paulina was sitting with the other cheerleaders gossiping away, not even looking at their direction. Tucker and Kwan went up to Dash with Dash somehow convincing Kwan to stuff Tucker into his own locker that Valerie had to free him after she and Sam tried to talk to Paulina to help Danny, but were unsuccessful in convincing the popular girl.

Once school was over Sam decided to punish Kwan by making him babysit their sack for two nights while she took care of it in school. Valerie feeling bad for Tucker decided to take the sack for one more day to let him help Danny and Desiree recover from their two sleepless nights.

**Fenton Works**

The group of four were down at the lab trying to figuring out what could have caused Danny and Valerie to confront each other the previous day, "And you couldn't find any clue?" asked Danny.

"None, her phone beeped all of a sudden, and she just ran off with some lame excuse like you usually do. She was a bit late to get to her next period which is when I'm guessing you had to bail to get back here. I tried to find more clues, but we both got worried about you not sleeping that it sort of slipped", said Tucker.

**Sigh **"Like I had any choice. Five minutes isn't enough to do anything, and I can't exactly take it with me", said Danny rocking his sack on a baby rocker with his foot.

"Look on the bright side, now that Desiree can fly again maybe you won't have to. You two can switch out if anything happens again", said Sam rocking her sack in her arms.

"In theory that does sound promising, but we would be endangering the sacks as well. It would also be hard to explain should anything happen to them", said Desiree mimicking Danny's action with her sack in another rocker.

"Well, now that Valerie is babysitting our child, maybe now you can go on patrol without worrying too much. I doubt she'll go around ghost hunting with it", said Tucker.

"Yeah, but Valerie has her dad to help her out, and she doesn't have a time limit like Danny and Desiree do", said Sam.

"Which leads us back to where we first began", sighed Desiree with the group leaning in frustration. Sam was about to suggest something when Danny's and Desiree's Ghost Sense went off and the portal activating behind them. The two got ready for anything with Tucker and Sam grabbing some random equipment to help.

"Hello Amity Park! Are you ready to rock?!" yelled a pale-white teenage ghost girl with teal blue fire for hair tied back into a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face with a widow's peak on her forehead, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black choker, a crop top with a single strap over her right shoulder that hugged her curvaceous figure along and her large C-cup breasts, a single long black glove that stopped halfway up her forearm on her right arm, a black bracelet on her left hand, leather pants that hugged her hips with a silver belt, and skull boots. She had a purple flame-shaped guitar with blue flame designs similar to her hair with several knobs that contained symbols on it. She struck her guitar creating a power cord and stuck her tongue out similar to a famous singer in another rock band.

"I don't think so One Hit Wonder!" said Danny changing into his ghost form.

"Babypop?!" said a surprised Ember at how fast he found her.

"Ember!" yelled Sam and Tucker.

"Great, the Tone Deaf Loser, and the Goth Dweeb are here too", growled Ember.

"Ember?" said Desiree a bit surprised to see her.

"Hey, who's the new chick? Finally traded up your old girlfriend for a new one huh Babypop? Gotta say though, she's kind of hot. Too hot for you", said Ember flying down staring at her in curiosity, "And familiar."

"Ember, it's me, Desiree", said Desiree.

"Huh, you know I have a friend name Desiree too. Didn't think the name was common. Sort of sound like her too", said Ember.

"That's because I am her. Ember it's really me" said Desiree with Ember still not convinced.

"Yeah right! I know Desiree, and she wouldn't be near any guy with a 20 foot pole, let alone be near Babypop over here. She can't stand him", said Ember turning the dial on her guitar, "Nice try poser, but this chick ain't falling for it!"

"Ember, it's really me", sighed Desiree, "Danny made a wish that turned me into a half-ghost like him."

"Yeah, right! Like Desiree could grant a wish like that", laughed Ember.

"You like loud annoying rock music, you based your make-up on some self-proclaimed doctor from some band that has a weird name that has something to do with kissing, you have a phobia of needles so you wished for me to do your ear piercings, your favorite color is purple and blue, you're completely addicted to chocolate, you're secretly a neat freak, and your middle name is-" **Uumph**

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! You're Desiree! You're Desiree!" interrupted Ember blushing brightly along with her hair flaring up while covering Desiree's mouth to prevent her from saying any more of her embarrassing secrets.

"Please tell me you got all that", snickered Danny with Tucker recording everything.

"Way ahead of you", snickered Tucker when his PDA was suddenly blasted by a blue fireball.

"No way that's getting out Babypop", growled Ember.

"Bring it Ember McLoser", growled Danny as they charged each other.

"No! No, no, no! No, no, no, no!" yelled Desiree grabbing them both by the ear in midair and pulling them down towards the ground, "Absolutely not!"

"We seriously do not have time for this, and I do not have the patients today", said Desiree with both teens grimacing under her grip, "You! Go take care of your sack! It's almost time to change its diaper", said Desiree letting go of Danny's ear and pointing for him to go do his duty while he changed back to his human form.

**Snicker** "Sucks to be you Babypop", whispered Ember until Desiree let her go.

"And you! In the corner until I can figure out what to do with you", ordered Desiree.

"What?! You can't just order me around, I'm here to start the rev-"

"The only thing you're starting to do is to test my patients! Now, to the corner with you!" ordered Desiree.

"You're not my mom!" blushed Ember.

"Ember Matilda McLain! I may not have my full powers back, but so help me I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget if you continue trying my patients!" yelled Desiree intimidating Ember while Danny, Sam, and Tucker stare in awe as Desiree had actually put the rock star wannabe in her place, and was scolding her like a child, "Corner! Now!"

"Yes ma'am", squeaked Ember quickly flying into a corner and sitting down on a chair while Desiree just mumbled to herself, **Sigh **"Danny, be a dear and fetch me some jasmine hot tea when you're done. I can never thank you enough for your suggestion."

"Uh, C-Coming right up", said Danny as we went up to prepare her tea.

"I…I…I…"

"Sam, do something about him please", groaned Desiree sitting down putting her sack on the table while Sam just hit Tucker to snap him back to reality. Danny soon arrived with several beverages including one for Ember.

"What got you so riled up Desiree?" asked Ember opening her soda, "And what happened to you? You look like a mess."

"It's a long story", said Sam holding her sack.

"And she got stuck with a lousy partner for the sack assignment", said Danny holding up his sack.

"They're still doing that? Bummer, I failed cause I got stuck with some jock from the football team who wouldn't stop throwing it. Still beat the beans smell though", said Ember.

"That's pretty much her situation too…Matilda", smirked Sam with Danny and Tucker snickering at her middle name.

"Watch it Goth Dweeb! Desiree may get away with it-"

"Enough! Both of you!" groaned out Desiree with Danny handing her an ice pack, "What's this for?"

"It'll help with the headache. Trust me, it's better than the frozen peas", said Danny with Desiree taking his consideration and putting it under her beanie. The cold did in fact help relieve some of her stress while leaning back against the chair.

"Why don't you just go run a hot bath while I take care of your sack for a couple of minutes, no? After that whole incident with Paulina and Dash, and us not sleeping, I'd say we both deserve a bit of a break to help relieve some of our stress", said Danny putting his sack down again and guided her to the stairs.

"Thank you, I'll relieve you so you can have a break as well when I'm done", groaned out Desiree going up the stairs.

"Wish my boyfriend was that considerate", mumbled Ember with the remaining trio looking at her.

"You have a boyfriend?!" asked a shocked Tucker.

"And more importantly, why are you here?"

"What do you think Babypop? I came here to start my revolution!" said Ember with the trio staring at her with a deadpan expression, **Groan **"Fine, I got in a fight with my stupid boyfriend yesterday, and I decided to come here to blow off some steam. Happy now?"

"A bit…Matilda", **Oomph** smirked Danny only to be tackled by Ember until the two started wrestling on the ground until Ember was on top of him.

"Giving up Babypop? By your expression I'm guessing this is the first time you've had a girl on top of you", said Ember making him blush until he switched their position as he tried to pin her down.

"Ha! Who's giving up now Ember?!"

"Gotta say Babypop, I didn't think you had it in you to take the initiative", smirked Ember.

"Wait, what? Whoa!"

Ember took advantage of Danny's momentary confusion as she flipped them over once again, "Ha! You're so easily duped by a pretty girl just being flirty with you! Just how gullible can you get?!" smirked Ember until Danny tried twisting them around until the knocked onto the table knocking the sacks down.

Tucker, Danny, and Ember quickly dove down saving the two sacks with each letting out a sigh of relief, "Why'd you help us save these things?"

"Look Babypop, I could care less about you, but I owe a lot to Desiree. She's practically the closest thing I have to like a big sister, and I'd hate seeing her like that. Especially with this stupid project", said Ember until the sack farted in her face.

**Cough Cough** "Oh! Man! That's ripe! **Ugh** Why is it always beans?! Where do they even get it to smell like that?! **Cough** AH! It went up my nose!"

**Sigh** "I'll take her to the sink", said Danny grabbing her hand, "Come on, it's this way."

**Ugh **"My eyes are burning! It's worse than the pepper spray!"

Several minutes have passed with Desiree walking down feeling a bit more calmed after her quick bath while regretting that it was too short. She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs when her Ghost Sense went off. She quickly raced down the stairs where she saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker already running up from the lab towards the door, "Danny!"

"I know! I'll meet you over there! Tucker, Sam, stay with her and get everything ready!" said Danny, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Danny transformed into his ghost form and quickly flew off into the distance. Desiree, Tucker, and Sam went upstairs to get the two baby holsters with a spare shirt from Danny's closet and her mask, "Where are the sacks?"

"They're downstairs with…oh no", said Sam trailing off in her explanation until both her and Tucker realized that they left the three sacks with Ember alone in the lab. The three teens quickly rushed down to the lab to see Ember playing a guitar solo with a laser light show while the sacks were dancing around to the beat of her song

**Guitar Power Cord **"Yeah! Rock on!" shouted Ember with the sacks chest bumping each other and bobbing their heads quickly while playing air guitar with her.

"Ember!"

**Guitar Screech**

Ember suddenly stopped her guitar solo making the sacks suddenly fall flat on the table, "Uh…That's the power of music?" said Ember smiling nervously.

Desiree lightly glared at her putting on the holster and grabbing both Danny's and her sack, "We will discuss this later. You're not to interfere in any way until we deal with whatever or whomever is causing this commotion", said Desiree while Sam grabbed her sack putting it on the second baby holster.

"But-"

"Not another word from you. Let's go", said Desiree with Tucker and Sam looking at each other and followed her up the stairs.

"We're taking her with us?" asked Sam.

"Would you rather have her stay behind in the lab with a chance of Danny's parents returning early from their date?" asked Desiree.

"When you put it like that…" said Tucker opening the door.

"Ember, take Sam and follow me", said Desiree leaving no room for arguments as she grabbed Tucker and quickly flew off into the distance.

Ember threw her guitar until it turned around in midair with both girls jumping on it and followed behind Desiree.

"Whoo-Hoo! This is awesome!" cheered Sam while Ember performed several loop-de-loops and other aerial tricks with her flaming blue hair leaving behind a trail.

**Amity Park**

Danny landed in the park carefully looking around for any sign of the ghost. He slowly glided up just above the tree line hoping to see something.

**Blast**

Danny quickly ducked down narrowly avoiding a blast by Valerie, "This time I'm gonna get you for sure Ghost Punk!"

"Wait! I'm not here to fight! I'm just here to-"

**Wham**

Valerie pressed a button on her board and quickly jumped off making it charge forward pinning him against a tree. Danny phased through the board tackling her until she kicked him off. Danny blasted a ray at her making her backflip to dodge until she landed on her board and charged towards him.

Danny quickly ran away with Valerie firing several shots from her cannon forcing Danny to serpentine through the trees to dodge her shots. He quickly phased through a tree with Valerie flying by until he stuck out his hands and quickly grabbed her feet only to be dragged along with her yelling out loud.

"What are you doing fool?! Let go!"

"Believe me this is not what I had in mind!" yelled Danny. Valerie lowered her board making him skid along the ground until he let go rolling along the ground.

**Groan **"I don't think this is what they meant when they invented the expression to 'eat dirt'", said Danny spitting out dirt. Danny quickly dusted himself off and charged at Valerie. She launched a barrage of missiles aimed at him that he easily dodged until he tackled her to the ground, "Will you please stop trying to shot me and listen for a second, or do you need a reminder of what happened in the Ghost Zone when we were both trapped there?!"

"Me?! You tricked me into trusting you when all along you were plotting on how to take over my town!" grunted Valerie against his grip, "I was fool to think you might actually be a good ghost, but now your butt is mine!"

**Clank **

"Correction, both your hides are mine", smirked a robotic figure emerging from the bushes just as an energy cage trapped them both.

"Skulker" "Ghost Predator" yelled Danny and Valerie at the same time making the two ghosts looking at her in confusion.

"'Ghost Predator'?" asked Danny.

"So I forgot his name. Sue me", grunted Valerie with Danny helping her up.

"Technically I'm more of a hunter than a predator", said Skulker, "I don't eat my prey."

"And apparently you didn't learn your lesson the last time you trapped us together", said Danny gathering energy into his hands only to be shocked once he tried to blast the bars.

"Actually I did whelp. This anti-ghost cage blocks out your powers while your inside, and it'll keep you nice and safe once we're back in the Ghost Zone where the real hunt can begin", said Skulker lifting the cage, "You see, rather than hunting you both together and giving you the chance to pair up once again, I decided to let you both fight each other to the bitter end where the winner will then be hunted down by me."

"Wow that is literally the dumbest plan I've ever heard of", said Danny.

"Not to me", scoffed Valerie, "This means I get to finish you off for good, and then I can turn that overgrown techno drone into a pile of scraps! I mean, how is he technically a ghost?! He's a walking toaster for goodness sake!"

"Wow, and I thought my girlfriend was feisty", said Skulker shocking the two teens.

"You have a girlfriend?!" asked Danny.

"She must really like her 'toys' then", muttered Valerie crossing her arms under her breasts while Danny just blushed at her statement.

"Really?" asked a sarcastic Danny.

"Oh, Come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking about it also", said Valerie.

"Now that just plain hurts", said Skulker in a deadpan voice aiming a wrist blaster at them.

**Clank**

A masked figure wearing a black mask, a white shirt, and black plaid skirt appeared behind him knocking him with a thick stick causing Skulker to vibrate while making a loud gong sound. The figure quickly dropped the stick shaking her hands from the recoil until she noticed the keys hanging by Skulker's belt. She quickly grabbed them and went towards the cage looking for a keyhole.

"It's an electric key, just hold it up to the cage", said Danny. The figured did what he said and the cage instantly disappeared along with the key, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"So the rumors of you having a partner are true", said Valerie pointing two guns at them until the masked girl kicked them away.

"Go, my time is almost up. I'll hold them both for as long as I can. We'll switch when it's necessary", whispered Desiree since she couldn't transform yet. Danny nodded and quickly flew into several bushes where he saw Tucker and Sam waiting for him to take care of both their sacks.

**Groan **"It's gonna be a while before I can get rid of that ringing in my ears", muttered Skulker shaking his head when he noticed the masked girl flying towards him with Valerie flying behind her trying to take aim, "What is the meaning of this?!"

The ghost girl quickly slid between Skulker's legs when Valerie shot several blasts at him knocking him into a tree. Desiree backflip several times when Valerie kept trying to shoot at her until she took out another laser bazooka and shot at Skulker just as he shot an energy sphere at her.

"I grow tired of these constant distractions!" said Skulker pressing a button on his arm with several automatic darts and blasters appearing around them, "Seems like I'll have to settle on getting the masked pup and you for now. Oh, by the way, I added some tranquilizing agent to the paralysis to make sure none of you were conscious enough to think of a plan."

Skulker pressed another button making Desiree jumped into several bushes to avoid some of the paralyzing darts while Valerie flew up avoid several blasts until she hit what felt like an energy barrier.

Skulker activated his jetpack and flew up towards her, "Like it? I thought I'd take the extra precaution of adding an energy dome around the park once you two entered. Now I get to have you and the whelp as a trophy, and a new prize for my mantle."

"Not even in your dreams creep!" yelled Valerie loading in several of his paralyzing darts she picked up during her escape into her blaster, and took aim. Skulker seeing this quickly turned around and flew towards the ground with Valerie chasing after him.

Skulker flew around several trees unaware that he was smirking victoriously, "Little more, just a little more", whispered Skulker waiting for Valerie to get closer, "Now!"

Skulker suddenly stopped and turned intangible just as Valerie phased through him and into a trip wire that popped up a large net with four bolas instantly tying her up and electrocuted her, and shorting out her equipment. Valerie looked up to see one of her fired darts coming down and hitting her on her arm as she lost consciousness, "That's one down."

"And your next", growled Desiree flying at high speed and kicked him towards the ground unaware that she tripped another trip wire releasing several energy bolas at her. Desiree flew up just as Skulker sat up and was instantly electrocuted by his own trap.

**Growl **"That new pup is certainly formidable I'll give her that, but nothing I can't handle", said Skulker.

"Seems like you're having trouble handling two halfas to me!" yelled Danny punching him hard knocking the hunter back.

"Wait, 'two' half-ghosts? Of course…two", smiled Skulker, "One male and one female. I can get the complete set in one go! Now this is what I call a hunt!"

Danny fired a Ghost Ray unaware that he tripped a foot snare hanging him up on the tree. Desiree appeared holding both sacks on a baby holster, and on her free hand with one of Valerie's blaster on the other. She quickly shot the branch freeing Danny making him crash to the ground, **Ooh** "Sorry", apologized Desiree.

"Not one of my worst landings believe me", said Danny untying his foot when he noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye, "Desiree, look out!" yelled Danny pushed her out of the way with several shuriken flying by slicing part of her mask making it unusable.

"Desiree? She isn't a half-ghost", said Skulker until he looked at her unmasked face and ran his facial recognition on her having a complete match, "Unless of course someone wished for it. A human who became a half-ghost, and now a ghost who became a half-ghost! This practically writes itself! I thought I was getting a set, but it turns out that each one is unique in its own way!" smiled Skulker when he noticed the flour sacks she was holding.

"And once I'm done with you two, I'm gonna rip those accursed sacks to pieces!" yelled Skulker angrily, "That'll show my girlfriend who's a lousy hunter!"

"He has a-"

"Yeah, we went over this bit", interrupted Danny helping Desiree unstrap both sacks when both half ghost charging at Skulker at full speed.

Desiree grabbed a nearby stick while Danny charged his energy into his hands once again. They both attacked at the same time hoping to end the fight quickly. Skulker quickly grabbed Desiree's stick and snapped it in half with ease while switching out one of his hands for an electric powered claw grabbing Danny's hand shocking him. Skulker quickly grabbed Desiree by her throat hoisting them both up into the air, "Any last words?"

Desiree concentrated her power trying to transform once again with her whole body emitting sparks surprising Danny and Skulker. Desiree kept on trying to focus on transforming with a pink ring once again forming around her midsection, "Come on! Go Ghost! Go Ghost!" changed Desiree until the pink ring suddenly disperse shocking Skulker as parts of his body started to jolt uncontrollably dropping them both.

Skulker quickly recovered shaking his head until he growled in annoyance, "You-"

**Wham**

"Ow! What in the blazes?!" yelled Skulker looking up to see another familiar face looking down on him, "Ember?! What are you doing here?! Are you helping the whelp?!"

"I could care less about Babypop, but no one…and I mean NO ONE HURTS MY BIG SIS!" yelled Ember in anger knocking Skulker back with her guitar.

**AHHH**

**Crash**

Skulker flew up growling at her, "You told me you didn't have any siblings!"

"No! I said that there was only one person who I consider as a sister you mechanical airhead!" yelled Ember shooting several fist-shaped energy blasts knocking him back once again, "You never listen to me!"

"And you called me a lousy hunter! I had them both in my hands until you knocked me out!"

**Blast**

Skulker was suddenly blasted by an energy blast that was fired by Tucker using one of Valerie's weapons.

"You are a lousy hunter! If it wasn't for me, he would've just blasted you like he did just now! All I did was save my big sis!" said Ember charging at him.

"Wait, so are Ember and Skulker…" asked a confused Danny.

**Sigh **"I warned that girl to be more considerate on who she dates", sighed Desiree.

"You know, I'm seriously starting to reconsider our relationship", grunted Skulker

"Yeah?! Well so am I, dipstick!" yelled Ember locking weapons with him. She strum her guitar creating another shockwave knocking him back.

"Ember! Use this!" yelled Sam throwing her the Fenton Thermos.

Ember easily caught it and pointed at Skulker powering it up, "You're a lousy hunter, a lousy boyfriend, and just to be clear, we're through!" yelled Ember trapping him into the thermos with his screams echoing until she put the cap back on, "Maybe now I can finally throw away your garbage. Do you know how hard it is to get oil stains out of leather?"

Ember threw the thermos back to Sam with both girls smirking at each other, "Not bad Goth Dweeb, guess I pegged you wrong. Now if only we can do something about your wardrobe."

"Whoa there Rocker Girl, no one messes with my look", said Sam catching the thermos with ease, "Besides, if anyone here is gonna start a revolution about something, it's gonna be me."

**Laugh **"A fellow rebel huh? We'll see just who starts the revolution", said Ember.

"I…I have no idea what's going on right now", said Danny baffled about the two girls getting along.

"Yeah, so as it turns out Ember and Sam actually have a lot in common while they talked along the way here. Although Ember isn't as extreme as a vegetarian as Sam is", said Tucker carrying an unconscious Valerie on his back.

"Ultra-Recycle Vegetarian! There's a difference!" yelled Ember and Sam at the same time.

"To be honest, Sam does remind me of Ember sometimes with her personality. Although there are some quirks here and there that are different", said Desiree leaning on Danny.

"What should we do about her?" asked Desiree motioning towards Valerie.

"Leave that to me. I think it'll be better if I help her out. It'll give her more room to make an excuse if it was just me who found her", said Tucker putting her down. He took out his PDA and hacked her suit and board until it quickly reverted back into her backpack. The group nodded in agreement and collected their things.

Once they left, Tucker heard Valerie groaning weakly as the paralyzing agent was still a bit in effect, **Groan **"Where…Where am I? Ghost punk!"

"Ghost punk?" asked Tucker shocking Valerie.

"Tucker?! What-"

Valerie partially lifted her neck with some difficulty to see that she was in her normal attire rather than her Ghost Hunter equipment, "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. I just found you like this on the floor. I almost called an ambulance thinking something happened to you", said Tucker helping her up.

"I'm fine, I was just uh jogging when I uh…tripped", said Valerie trying to think of a lie. She moved her hand trying to see just how much of the paralysis has worn off.

"And the reason you're not moving is…" said Tucker drawing out the explanation.

"What do you want Foley? Why are you really here?" asked Valerie accusingly.

"I heard some noises in the park, and for some reason I couldn't get in until I saw the Ghost Boy and the Masked Ghost flying away from the park. When I came in, I was looking around when I noticed you. Is everything okay?" asked Tucker sincerely.

"Fine! Everything's fine! Just leave me alone so I can-Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Valerie trying to get up only to fall down flat on the ground.

Tucker helped her up with Valerie feeling woozy, "The Ghost Boy and Masked Ghost were fighting another ghost weren't they?"

"How did you-"

"I found these on the ground", interrupted Tucker holding up a dart, "These look like hunting equipment. I'm guessing one of them must've hit you. I doubt the Ghost Boy and Masked Ghost would use one of these."

"I almost sounds like you trust the Ghost Boy", said Valerie glaring at Tucker accusingly.

"And you don't?" asked Tucker shocking Valerie once again, "Look, believe it or not, the Ghost Boy has helped us a lot of time. Haven't you ever notice that whenever there's a ghost attack, the Ghost Boy usually attacks the other ghosts rather than attack us? It's almost like he's trying to protect us, or at least help us."

"Yeah?! Then how do you explain him holding the Mayor hostage?!" asked Valerie accusingly.

"I've been wondering about that, so I looked over the footage that was shot when it showed him holding the Mayor hostage", said Tucker taking out his PDA and showed her a footage of the incident that occurred in City Hall, "Take a look at this. Look at the Mayor's hands. He's holding onto the Ghost Boy, not the other way around. The Ghost Boy had his hands open as if he was trying to escape."

"But why would the Mayor-"

"I don't know, so I went back to the announcement earlier where he was about to choose Mrs. Fenton as Chief Security Advisor, but then changes his mind to Mr. Fenton", said Tucker showing her the news footage, "Look at his eyes."

Valerie saw the brief red eyes of the Mayor showing he was overshadowed, "It seems to me like this whole incident was something even deeper than we thought. I don't know what exactly, but whatever it was, it definitely had to do with the Ghost Boy."

"Well if he's on our side, why didn't he say anything?" asked Valerie.

"Think about it, there were a lot of ghost attacking the city, and he's a ghost too. Everyone was panicking and running around trying to get to safety, and they even made an announcement that it was all his fault. It sounds like all of this was to make him look like the bad guy, like he's some kind of menace", said Tucker, "It's almost like that Axion incident that happened several years back with those guard dogs."

"What guard dogs?" asked Valerie remembering how the Ghost Boy had some kind of ghost dog that always followed him during their first encounter.

"Apparently some anonymous whistle blower gave evidence that Axion was experimenting with some kind of performance-enhancing drug on their guard dogs, but had some serious drawbacks with some serious consequences. They tried to cover it up by saying that the scientist were being paid under the table to make Axion look innocent, but Axion was the one who ordered everything and made those people and dogs look like the bad guys", explained Tucker lifting her up, "There's been an investigation since then."

"Look, I won't ask what you were doing down here, or what happened. All I ask is that you keep an open mind when it comes to the Ghost Boy", said Tucker putting his stuff away and helping her up on her wobbling legs. Valerie fell forward once again with Tucker catching her, "I'm just saying there's more to things than meets the eye, and you should keep that in mind."

Valerie couldn't help but blush as Tucker easily lifted her back up and helped her lean against him until she was able to walk by herself again, "By the way, where's Tucker III?"

"Okay we are seriously gonna have a talk about your naming skills", said Valerie.

**Fenton Works**

The four teens made it back to Fenton Works and quickly phased through the lab. Danny quickly flushed Skulker back into the Ghost Zone, "Good riddance. All he ever talked about was hunting, and it was starting to get annoying."

"And yet you still chose him to be your companion", said Desiree in an accusing tone making Ember blush.

"What? I thought we had a lot in common since, you know, he liked skulls, I like skulls…and maybe hairstyles…"

"Didn't I teach not to judge a book by its cover?" groaned out Desiree, "And let's not forget that he was older than you."

"Aren't you older than him?" asked Ember in an accusing tone.

"That depends on which point-of-view, but that's beside the point", said Desiree.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Danny being cautious in case she decides to attack.

"Just beating up my good-for-nothing ex is enough excitement for me. Think I'll just go home for now, but don't forget Babypop, my revolution will begin one day, and you won't be able to stop me", said Ember smirking, "Not even you Desiree."

"It wouldn't be the first time I put you in your place", said Desiree, "Now be honest, were you only attracted to him because of his metal phallus that vibrated?"

"Gee, Will you look at the time?! Gotta run! It's been fun!" said Ember blushing with her hair glowing brightly as she flew through the portal.

**Humph **"That girl still has a lot to learn, but there still might be some hope for her in the future. She reminds me of a younger me only not as naïve", smirked Desiree when she noticed Danny was staring at her with a slack jaw.

"Your mouth is open Danny, it's unbecoming of a gentleman", smirked Desiree closing his mouth with a finger tracing his cheek.

"I…I…I…"

"What is it with you and Tucker only saying that today?" asked Sam feeling a bit jealous until she noticed Danny looking at her curiously.

"Hey Sam…do you also-"

"Will you look at the time?! Gotta run! I have to go punish Kwan for what he did to Tucker! Bye!" said Sam rapidly practically running up the stairs with a bright red blush on her face.

Danny just stared at the staircase where both girls went up as he tried to process what he just learned, "Dude."

**Two Days Later**

**Casper High**

The next two days were uneventful with Valerie still patrolling the skies looking for the Ghost Boy and Masked Ghost, "Why is it that these people keep referring to me as 'Masked Ghost' this or 'Masked Ghost' that? I am a woman after all, my mask is a necessity. I can't change my appearance, or transform yet like Danny", angrily muttered Desiree after hearing the news only for her vision to blur with Danny holding her steady.

"Easy, remember we haven't had much sleep thanks to these things. Let's just be happy that today is the final day where we can finally turn them in", said Danny, "You know, you should start picking a name for yourself."

"A name?" asked Desiree helping Danny put on his baby holster.

"Yeah, its part of being a hero. Just like how I call myself Danny Phantom when I go ghost, what would you call yourself once you transform?" asked Danny as they both put their sacks on the baby holsters.

"That's an interesting question. I haven't thought much about it. Although I'm surprised no one has actually made a connection between your real name and your alter-ego name", said Desiree.

"There's a good reason for that", sighed Danny.

"Hey look! Someone spotted Inviso-Bill with the Masked Girl flying near the school this morning!" yelled a random student waving his phone with some people gathering around to watch the clip.

"That's why", said Danny, "We really need a publicist."

**Ring**

"Well, glad to see that none of you got your sacks turn into cookies this time around", said Tetslaff looking at her classroom when she noticed the bags under Danny's and Desiree's eyes from the lack of sleep, "Fenton, Sultana, you two look like you were ran over by a bus. Just for that, you two automatically pass."

"Yes! I knew we could do it, Danny!" said Paulina hugging his arm.

"Please, Desiree and I made a higher grade than you two", smirked Dash.

"Not quite Mr. Baxter", sighed Lancer, "As some of you may have guessed, your sacks were programmed to go off in the middle of the night to simulate a real baby. The purpose of this was for both parents to try and share responsibilities so the other could rest."

"So…what does that mean?" asked Dash still not understanding.

"It means Baxter, that we know you and Sanchez didn't do squat to help out your partner", said Tetslaff angrily making them both flinch, "They get the passing grades, and you two failed…again! This puts your grade below a C average Baxter, which means you're on probation with me from the football team!" yelled an angry Tetslaff.

"Surely-"

"Zip it Leslie!" interrupted Tetslaff making Lancer flinch as well, "Fenton, Sultana, I'll average your grades based on what the sensors tell me, but you two definitely pass. I'll let it slide that you'll be sleeping in class so you can rest up."

"Thank the stars!" **Slam**

**Slam**

Danny and Desiree instantly passed out as soon as she said that with Sam and Tucker pulling out pillows they brought so the two could be more comfortable.

"That's not fair!" yelled Dash.

"Life isn't fair Baxter! Deal with it!" yelled Tetslaff.

"But we did do most of the work!" yelled Paulina.

"Not according to your group Sanchez", said Tetslaff.

"Mr. Fenton had the right idea in pooling all of his friend's resources together, and showed what this assignment was meant to do", explained Lancer, "While some of you cooperated with your partner despite the ups and downs, and admirable as it was, there was also a second hidden lesson in this assignment to see who can truly understand it."

"Turns out Fenton is the only one who got it. It's true your parents and guardians take care of you and do their best, but what happens when they're not around? That was the purpose of our limitations on this assignment. There's an old saying where I come from: 'It takes a village to raise a child'. From babysitting to even just taking a break, and in Fenton's and Sultana's case since they live together, taking care of twins."

"Talk about rough", said Sam.

"How do you know they're not lying?!" asked a frustrated Paulina.

"Because if you did help Fenton, then he wouldn't be looking so worn out like he just finish wrestling a bull. I also caught you on one of your little shopping spree at the mall when you should've been helping your partner", said Tetslaff making her sit down with a huff, "Now all of you pass up your sacks. We'll post your grades when once we have them."

Valerie looked back smiling that Danny was able to get a fair grade along with Desiree seeing as how much the two have suffered. She walked up with Tucker to turn in their sack, "Hey, Tucker, thanks for being my partner, and for putting up with me. It's good to know that there are some good people like you out there."

"Thanks Valerie, and hey, maybe one day I can show you how smooth I can be", said Tucker waving his hand while moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't push your luck punk", said Valerie playfully jabbing him, "But play your card right and who knows", whispered Valerie making Tucker drop his jaw in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, I got a bad cold while working on my other stories. I managed to finish this one before I got sick, so I decided to post this now instead of waiting to post it with the other stories. I tried to imagine what Desiree would look like as a half ghost, and tried to be respectful to the culture so if I insulted anyone I apologize, and would remake her design.

Also happy early Father's Day to everyone.

I do now own the cartoon Danny Phantom

* * *

Desiree and Danny were down in the lab as Desiree continued on trying to transform once again. Danny tried his best to tutor her in what he knew, but it was to no avail. A pink ring formed around Desiree until it disappeared once again making her feel dizzy until Danny caught her just before she tripped, "Maybe we should take a break."

"Yes, I think that would be best", panted Desiree with Danny lifting her up to carry her to a chair.

Desiree blushed as she secretly started to like it whenever Danny carried her in a bridal position. Lately she's been having dreams of both of them being together in many romantic situations, and some where their romantic gestures have turned into erotic situations involving them both. Danny carried her over to a chair where she rested while handing her a cup of water.

"It's almost time for school. Why don't we continue once school's out?"

"I don't understand why I'm having such difficulty transforming. You and this other elder half-ghost you told me about are able to transform, so why can't I?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's different with us because we started off as humans and we didn't have any powers? You were a ghost who suddenly became a half-ghost like me after your powers changed you, so maybe your powers are changing as well?" asked Danny not really sure what to make of it, "I'm not even sure if Plasmius was able to transform after his accident though."

"Well, all in good time. My powers have been coming back one after the other, so all we can do for now is wait", said Desiree.

Unbeknownst to the two half ghosts Jazz was up the stairs overhearing their conversation, and was a bit surprise to find out that Desiree also has ghost powers like Danny. Although she's still confused as to what he meant by her being a ghost that turned into a half-ghost, but still wanted to respect her brother's privacy and let him tell her and her parents whenever he felt the time was right. For now though she did agree with him in one thing, "Danny, Desiree, it's time for school. I'll drop us off so we can avoid the bus, but we have to leave now before traffic gets worse", called out Jazz.

**Casper High**

"Thanks for the ride Jazz", said Danny.

"Indeed, it's nice entering a place without the hassle of other people trying to push you out of the way of public transportation", said Desiree.

**ALARM **

"Ghost Alert! Ghost Alert!"

"Both of you hide!" panicked Jazz grabbing the collars of their shirts after an alarm went off.

"Why?" asked Danny and Desiree at the same time.

"Um…That's an excellent question", said Jazz smiling nervously.

'Well that confirms my suspicion that she knows about Danny, but how did she know about me?' thought Desiree.

"Hey guys", greeted Tucker walking up to them with Sam.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

"Didn't you get the memo? The school's running Ghost Drills now", said Sam holding up a printed memo.

"Ghost Drills?" asked Jazz until Sam pointed down the hall

**Fake Moan **"I am a ghost", said Lancer in a fake spooky voice while wearing purple Halloween monster mask.

"Who's that supposed to fool?" asked Jazz

"Ghost!" yelled a familiar voice of Jack Fenton. Jack appeared wearing a type of battle armor with the words 'Ghost Peeler' on top of the visor, "I got the memo, and I know there are ghost around here!"

"Dad, no!" yelled Jazz

"It's not a ghost!" yelled Desiree

"It's an out-of-shape teacher wearing a mask!" yelled Danny.

"We'll see about that! Eat Ghost Peeler spook!" yelled Jack pressing a button releasing a stream of water at Lancer completely drenching him. Lancer removed his mask spitting out some water he swallowed with a deadpan expression confusing the five teens behind him while the other students just laughed at the soaked teacher, "Could've sworn I filled this thing with foam instead of water. Maybe I should've gone for the whip cream instead. Oh well, good thing I remembered to turn down the pressure."

"I'm confused", said Jazz with Danny nodding his head in agreement.

"That's what I'd like to know as well", said an angry Lancer.

"Didn't you read the memo? These Ghost Drills are supposed to teach the students to seek the nearest adult with ghost combat experience, and evacuate the school in an orderly fashion in case there aren't any", said Jack handing the memo to Lancer with the teens reading Sam's paper, "See? It's all there in the fine print. I also just finished the Fenton Ghost Peeler and wanted to test it out. So I swapped the power source for something harmless like foam or whip cream, but for reason water came out", said Jack tapping the nozzle on his hand while looking inside.

"Uh, Dad, your water bottle is plugged in", Danny taking out a water bottle from behind his back.

"Huh, I wondered where that went. So then where's the foam I prepared for today's drill?"

**Fenton Works**

Maddie has just finished her exercise routine and took out a water bottle only to be sprayed a green foam.

**Casper High**

"Oh well, I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere sooner or later", said Jack.

"Not so fast. I may not give _you_ detention, but someone name 'Fenton' is staying after school today", said Lancer angry with the students still laughing at him.

"For what? For one little mishap? It's just water. I called ahead and plan this with the principal. Why would you want to give one of my kids detention for following the rules?" asked Jack a bit angry at the teacher.

"Fine then, I'll take it up with her. But you've been warned Mr. Fenton, no more shenanigans!" said Lancer walking away in squeaking shoes.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He is out-of-shape", said Jack with Lancer's shirt clinging to his bulging stomach.

**Fenton Work**

"All I'm saying is you might want to think twice before barging in like that. Mr. Lancer really got Danny in trouble", said Jazz.

"But Jazz Pants, I called ahead and everything. Your principal even said it was okay for me to bring the Ghost Peeler as long as it wasn't harmful to anyone in school. I even did that harmless foam you kids do for your science experiments with some green food coloring for effect. I only did this cause I want you kids to be safe", said Jack

"Aw, dad", said Jazz hugging her father.

"Besides if you thought Danny was in trouble now", said Jack pointing his thumb to the lab that was completely dirty with splats all over the wall and dirty equipment everywhere, "Look at this place! Danny hasn't clean the lab in weeks. The beakers are caked with goo, the walls are covered in ectoplasm, and look", said Jack pointing to the Ghost Portal with a gauge needle nearly in the red with another filter gauge showing it was full, "The ecto-filtrator hasn't been changed in six months. That can't be good."

"And it'll be six more months by the time I finish all this extra work Lancer gave me", said Danny with Desiree helping him carry his overstuffed backpack with extra books, "He said it was to help me 'build character'."

**Slam**

"Dad, no offense, but have you ever heard of the term 'Stay-Away-From-My-School'?" said Danny slamming his heavy backpack down on the floor and cracking his spine.

"Sweetie, relax, your father didn't mean to make your life any more difficult", said Maddie removing her hood and goggles.

"Yeah, besides I even told him I planned it out with the principal. Why is he taking it out on you?"

"Revenge is a powerful temptation no matter how small", said Desiree speaking from experience.

"Well first thing tomorrow I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind", said Jack, "No one treats Jack Fenton's kids with disrespect when they did nothing wrong."

"Dad, please, no! Just stay away from my school and Mr. Lancer before he gives me more homework until I graduate from college", said Danny.

**Sigh **"Look Danny, I just want you both to be safe should another ghost invasion happen again, and let's not forget our newest addition to our family", smiled Jack at Desiree placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "As far as I'm concern, you're already part of the Fenton family no matter what Desiree."

"Thank you, I'm honored Mr. Fenton", said Desiree smiling a bit since she never had a father figure before, and despite his incompetence, she could tell he means well and really does care for everyone in his family including her who treats her the same as his own daughter.

"Ah Please, call me Jack. And hey, maybe if you ever get together with Danny, you can call me 'dad' in the future", smiled Jack making both teens blush.

"Dad!" yelled Danny embarrassed with Desiree smiling trying to hide a small blush on her face while pulling back a stray hair behind her ear. Desiree redid her hair into a crown braid that weaved together into a longer braid in the back with her remaining hair fanned out behind her in their natural wavy state.

Maddie and Jazz were about to say something about her hair when a news bulletin interrupted them, "The hunt is on for the Ghost Boy."

"What?!" yelled Danny, Desiree, and Jack at the same time earning a confusing look from Jazz and Maddie.

"As a result of today's false Ghost Alert at Casper High, the need for competent non-Jack Fenton ghost hunters in Amity Park has never been more obvious", said the news reporter showing a clip of Lancer being drenched by Jack in the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

"Hey! They said my name! Wait, 'need for competent ghost hunters'? I did all the necessary paperwork and preparation for that Ghost Drill. I even made the Ghost Peeler less deadly to test for accuracy", said Jack pressing a button on the Ghost Peeler as it squirted him in the face, and let out some foam as well, "Ha! I knew I packed it with some foam."

"Luckily a mysterious benefactor has offered a million dollar bounty on the head of Amity Park's most famous ghost, and hired the best known ghost hunters to track him down. Unfortunately, no reward as of yet has been assigned to his accomplice, the Masked Ghost Girl."

"I feel like I should be insulted", whispered Desiree to Danny.

"Nobody's catching those ghost kids but me, and the only person I'll accept help from is the woman I love and married!" said an outraged Jack knocking over some boxes, "Danny, son, you really need to clean the lab. Everyone else already did their chore list, it's only fair that you do the same."

"Why do I get stuck with the lab?" asked Danny.

"Luck of the draw Danny. You know every week we do the chore wheel to see who does what that week. Even Desiree is participating", said Jack.

"And she is a wiz at organization. I even have more room for the spare weapons in the closet", said Maddie.

"I was just trying to reorganize her closet. I didn't think she hide a suit of armor in there", whispered Desiree.

"We have a suit of armor?" asked Danny and Jazz at the same time.

**Nasty Burger**

"Aren't you guys worried? These are the best ghost hunters around", said Sam standing next to the two half ghosts outside of Nasty Burger.

"Sam, these are the best known. They're not the best. I mean look at them, The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat? The Extreme Ghost Breakers? The Government's ghost hunting squad Guys In White? It's a virtual who's who of who can't catch a ghost", said Danny laughing at all the ghost hunting squad that arrived.

"Some of these remind me of bad imitation of some of the television shows you showed me", said Desiree until she turned to Danny, "And you only came out here to get out of cleaning the lab again didn't you?"

Danny looked away while whistling innocently until the Fenton RV drove by nearly crashing into the dune buggies of the Extreme Ghost Breakers, "Hey you kids! Don't you know it's dangerous to park in the middle of the street?!"

"It's a parking lot old man!" yelled the guy extreme ghost hunter.

"Dude, we're in the middle of the road in the parking lot. He's still right", said the girl extreme ghost hunter.

"Whoa, you're harshing my extreme vibes dude", said the guy.

**Ugh **"I'm a girl!"

"And that's extreme!"

**Honk Honk** "And you're still in the way!" yelled Jack with the two adrenaline junkies moving out of the way for Jack to park.

"I think we'll be fine. We have nothing to worry about", said Danny with a confident smirk.

"Good, then you won't have a problem with this", said Tucker unveiling a bad ghost costume, "Thanks to Danny and Desiree, we know all the ghost sightings of Amity Park. Tucker Foley's Boo-Yea Tours is bound to be a hit. Boo-Yea!" said Tucker putting on his ghost costume.

"Know the enemy and know yourself; in a hundred battles you will never be in peril", said Desiree getting looks from her friends, "A quote from Sun Tzu from the Art of War. You should know better than to underestimate an enemy just by how they look Danny. Otherwise, it could end up being a defeat you can't ignore."

**Sigh **"Somehow I know she's right about this", said Danny making Desiree smirk triumphantly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sam.

**Splat**

"Whoops, sorry Tucker. Guess there was still more of that foam from the Ghost Drill incident", said Jack after accidentally hitting Tucker with some green foam.

"In retrospect, maybe dressing up as a ghost in a parking lot full of ghost hunters wasn't the best idea after all", said Sam sarcastically with the two still struggling to get Tucker's costume off with the other ghost hunters laughing at them.

**Screech**

A loud avian screech echoed across the parking lot as three large bird like ghost with fez on their heads swooped down and attacked the ghost hunters. Everyone quickly dispersed with the exception of Jack who took out the Fenton Fisher, "Stand back everyone! I got the home field advantage!"

"Like, that's not the million dollar ghost", said girl tamer of the white tiger ghost hunters.

"Then we should just kick back and watch the show", laughed the extreme girl, "It'll be a riot."

"An extreme riot dude", laughed her partner.

"I'm a girl!"

"Right."

"Are you kidding me?! So what if that's not the million dollar ghost?! You're still ghost hunters aren't you?! You should be helping my husband catch those ghost so they stop terrorizing our town!" said Maddie defending her husband.

Jack managed to reel one of the ghost birds until it started to drag him along the road. The ghost bird flew over the Nasty Burger drive thru mascot with the spokesperson even commenting on him being a terrible ghost hunter with Maddie rushing over to see if her husband was alright.

"Danny, we should do something", said Desiree feeling bad for Jack.

"I know but what? I can't exactly change here, and I don't want to put anyone in danger", said Danny until the other two ghost birds grabbed Tucker and Sam, "Of course danger always tends to find me though."

Danny and Desiree quietly snuck around back of the burger joint with Desiree putting on a spare mask while Danny transformed into his ghost form. Danny and Desiree quickly flew after the two birds with all of the ghost hunter's detection system going off as they flew by. They were both gaining up to their friends when Danny was suddenly grabbed by his throat in midair, "Danny!"

"Go! Save them!" yelled Danny with Desiree reluctant to leave him, but quickly flew off to save her friends hoping Danny would be alright. He was quickly thrown to a nearby rooftop that slightly disoriented him.

Danny looked at his captor to see a vampiric-like older man with sky blue skin, pointed fangs, black hair in a U-shape with a goatee, and red eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with black gloves, white trousers with black boots, a black belt around his waist, and a white cape with a red interior. The man was known as Vlad Plasmius, Danny's archenemy who wants to get rid of his father and force his mother to be with him, "Plasmius, what are you doing here?!"

"Well let's see, your father looks like a fool, there's a million dollars on your head…what do you think I'm doing here?!" asked an irritated Plasmius.

Danny quickly charged at him with Plasmius creating a transparent purple shield making Danny hit it head on. Danny shook his head until he looked back and saw all the ghost hunters using their equipment to scan everything in sight, "Wait, you hired all these idiots?"

"Yes, well every idiot except your father. He's a free idiot", said Plasmius constructing a large purple paddle knocking Danny back to another rooftop. Danny looked up to see Plasmius hovering just above him when Desiree appeared behind him with a pipe trying to ambush him only for Plasmius to turn intangible at the last second and quickly grabbed her by the throat, "And what have we here? Another one of your father's ghost accidents? I swear, you'd think the man would learn his lesson about leaving his stuff around, but then again it is Jack Fenton we're talking about."

"You…You're nothing but a coward", coughed out Desiree.

"Well I must admit, this one has a bit more spunk in her", said Plasmius angrily removing her mask and burning it with his power until he took a closer look at her until he had a deadpan expression, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are. Which one of his friends are you again?"

Desiree kicked Plasmius in the groin effectively forcing him to release her when he looked down with tears in his eyes to see his two friends standing in an alley looking up at them, "If those are your two friends down there, then who is this?"

"My partner!" yelled Danny with both teens charging at him.

Plasmius fired several energy blasts at the two as they easily dodged while occasionally groaning in pain, "Shouldn't you be getting home to the love of your life?! Oh wait, that's right, my dad married the love of your life! You're bitter and alone!" said Danny about to punch him only for Plasmius to shock him.

"While I'll admit your partner got me good, you're still wet behind the ears Daniel", groaned out Plasmius when Danny was about to lose consciousness and revert back to his human form when Plasmius stopped his attack, "Uh, uh, Can't have you turning back to Danny Fenton now can we? This might be your father's party-"

"Then I suggest you stop crashing it", interrupted Desiree tackling Plasmius forcibly releasing Danny. Desiree tried to push him to the ground only for Plasmius to quickly twirled them in midair and slammed her hard a building roof, "I'm growing tired of your interruptions girl!" said Plasmius shocking Desiree.

"Let her go Plasmius!" yelled Danny when he was knocked back by another purple shield. Desiree tried to transform with a pink ring forming once again shocking Plasmius until it suddenly disappeared.

"You can't transform. **Laugh** Oh, This is just too much! You're a half-ghost and you can't even transform yet?! I thought you were a threat", said Plasmius shocking her harder and dropping her like a ragdoll. He turned his attention to Danny once again, and hoisted him up, "Now then Daniel, I believe the others are waiting for your arrival", said Plasmius throwing him towards the ghost hunters.

"It's the million dollar ghost!" yelled one of the Guys In White with all the ghost hunters preparing their weapons as they aimed for Danny. Tucker and Sam rushed over to see if they could help their friend while Plasmius laughed at their predicament and flew off into the distance.

All the ghost hunters powered up their weapons with a white tiger growling menacingly at Danny near his face, "Uh, Um…Boo?"

The tiger gave off a startled cry as it attached itself to one of the GIW agents creating enough chaos for Danny to phase through the floor and escape.

"Uh, Guys, shouldn't we, like, focus on the ghost kid before Jack Fenton does something stupid and, like, escapes", said the hippie trainer of the white tiger.

"Me? While all of you were talking, the ghost kid already ran away", said Jack pointing to the empty spot their weapons were pointing at. Jack spotted the ghost boy in the distance and prepared his weapon only to hesitate in firing allowing Danny to escape.

"Way to go dude, you let him escape", said one of the ghost extremist with everyone looking at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah, and if I missed I could've hit those innocent bystanders in the back", said Jack pointing to a group of people watching everything along with Sam and Tucker in front of the group, "So excuse me for being considerate to the public when pointing a dangerous weapon. What's the point of getting a million dollars if someone is just gonna get hurt if you're not careful about your actions? I know I did when I put my best friend in the hospital for my reckless actions once, but he forgave me and I could never thank him enough. So go ahead and laugh at me if you want, but at least I'm doing this to help my family and my town."

**Fenton Works**

Danny was angrily sweeping the lab while Sam tended to Desiree's wounds until he just slammed the broom down kicking everything around him, "Danny!" yelled a concern Sam.

"Why didn't I just listen to you and my parents, and just cleaned the stupid lab instead of going over to see those ghost hunters?!" yelled Danny in frustration.

"Danny, you couldn't have known that he was the one behind all this", said Desiree putting on her beanie to hide her head bandages.

"Well I should've! All the signs were there! The hunters, the bounty, the humiliation of my dad, everything!" said Danny hitting the ecto-filtrator.

"Come on Danny, you can't honestly believe that the reason why your rich archenemy is here is to humiliate your dad", said Sam.

"And date his mom", said Tucker still cleaning off excess foam.

"Yes, that's exactly why he's here! To make my dad look like a fool!" said Danny unaware that his dad came down the stairs and into the lab.

"I mean did you see how those other ghost hunters were laughing at him?! How embarrassing! I mean, yeah my dad is a bit of a goof, but he's my dad! At least he had the decency to know when to not fire a weapon that could endanger the public!" said Danny hitting the ecto-filtrator.

**Ahem**

"He's right behind me isn't he?" asked Danny after Sam cleared her throat loudly.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. Look son, I'm sorry that you think I'm a goof, and for getting you in trouble in school", sighed Jack feeling dishearten.

"What? No, dad I-"

"If you need me, I'll be upstairs doing something wrong", sighed Jack.

"Dad, I'm not embarrassed by you!" interrupted Danny getting his attention, "Well, not entirely. I mean, yeah you're a goof, but I meant what I said. You at least cared enough to know when not to shoot knowing that you could've hurt my friends. I even saw how you help evacuate everyone during the ghost invasion while mom went to hunt down the other ghosts that were terrorizing City Hall in the news. Those other guys didn't even help you when those ghost birds attacked while you tried your best to fend them off. All they care about is the money. If they were real ghost hunters like you, they would've at least helped you to take down those ghost so they don't terrorize our town."

"Thanks son that actually makes me feel a bit better", said Jack putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs hopefully not goofing anything up."

**Sigh **"Great", sighed Danny as soon as his dad was up the stairs.

"The truth can often be a hard thing to come to terms with, but at least you were able to tell your father how you feel", said Desiree putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Then why do I still feel so lousy?"

"There's no need for you to feel guilty Danny. You told your father the truth, but you also told him that you acknowledge him as well. Right now he's just coming to terms with what has happened today", said Desiree.

The four friends helped Danny clean the lab until his friends left. Danny sat down at the edge of the steps with Desiree sitting next to him concerned for her friend while reminiscing about her own feelings about him, "How do you do it? How do you manage to stay so level headed, and be this awesome person who knows what to say?"

**Hmm** "It's not easy. Sometimes, you forget Danny that while I may physically be the same age as you, I still have a world's of experience than you can't possibly imagine. In a way I kind of envy you as well", said Desiree closing her eyes as she remembered her old life.

"I had no other choice, but to grow up fast. I had to be this adult who learned from her mistakes, and learn them fast. I had to survive, there was no other alternative. I didn't have anyone in my life. No friends, no family, I was nothing more than a street rat until the sultan saw me one day while he was heading back to the palace. He immediately took an interest in me, and I was invited into his harem. However, I was never more alone in there than in the streets", said Desiree leaning against his shoulder with Danny subconsciously resting his head on top of hers.

"What happened?" asked Danny listening closely to her story.

"My harem sisters hated me, they would tear my dress, steal my jewels, every opportunity they had to try and sabotage me they took it. The only one who I could consider a friend was an elderly woman who was my dance teacher. She taught me everything I knew, she trained me closely, and treated me as if I was her daughter until the day she passed away. That's when the sultan's wife started to notice how close I was to him. She bribed my harem sisters to double their efforts to steal away his attention from me. On the day he promised me my own kingdom my harem sisters betrayed me, they took me in front of his wife, and her guards…her guards…"

Danny held her close as she cried in his shoulder knowing well what could've happened while he whispered apologies to her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He held her close slowly brushing her hair with his hand until she visibly calmed down wiping away several tears while she continued her story, **Sniff** "It's in the past. After my…humiliation…she took me in front of the sultan. She accused me of all kinds of crimes with my harem sisters supporting her statement. So I was kicked out, and banished from the city. I wondered the desert traveling from city to city until the end of my days alone with a broken heart never really knowing true companionship of any kind, and never having my heart's desire fulfilled. That's when I awoke as a ghost with the ability to grant the wishes of people's desire, but the one wish I could never grant was my own. I remembered the story the elderly woman told me of _One Thousand and One Nights_, and thus I began my journey roaming the Earth granting their desires until I became bitter and jealous of their joy. The rest, you know", said Desiree wiping away some stray tears.

"Wow, I didn't think you had to endure something so…so terrible like that. Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you tell us? We're your friends", said Danny hugging Desiree close with her blushing at his warmth.

"Because I didn't want you to pity me. I didn't want you to think that I was weak despite everything that has happened, and…I was afraid", whispered Desiree, "I was afraid of what you and the others might think. I was afraid of being taken advantage of again. I had to be this strong person because it's all I know. It's all who I am. I don't know how to be anything else."

"Sure you do", interrupted Danny shocking her, "You became our friend, you opened up to Sam, Tucker, and I. You became part of our group, part of my family. You laughed alongside us, you've fought other ghost by our side, and you even showed that you were having fun whenever all of us went out together. You made me try new things I've never thought I'd try before, you opened up to my family, and you actually enjoyed being something that you were never able to do before. You were able to enjoy life once again as yourself."

Danny and Desiree blushed as they stared into each other's eyes slowly closing the space between them until their Ghost Sense went off, "I…well, I have to…I…"

Desiree effectively silenced him by placing a hand on his cheek while he blushed as he stared into her clear blue eyes, "Go, but please be careful."

Danny did something unexpected and kissed her cheek making Desiree blush until he transformed into his ghost form and flew up.

**Kitchen**

**Sigh** "Danny's right, I am a goof. Tried as I might, I couldn't even catch a ghost if one sprung up in front of me", muttered Jack to himself when Danny appeared in front of his father shocking himself.

"Da-I mean um J-Jack! What are you doing up here?" said Danny startled, "Cool I just called my dad by his first name", quietly muttered Danny to himself.

"Oh Great, it's you. What are you doing here, and how do you know my name?" asked Jack a bit dishearten.

"I was just passing by when I uh…thought I saw some ghost flying by here. I also, um fear you and respect you", said Danny trying to disguise his voice so he didn't sound like his normal self.

"Well there's no ghost here except for you. I'm tired of getting laughed at. I give up. While my son respects me, he deserves a father who won't embarrass him out in public", said Jack.

"You can't do that-"

"You're darn right he can't", interrupted the familiar voice of Maddie wearing a modified vacuum, "Eat hot Fenton Weasel ghost scum!" yelled Maddie capturing Danny inside the machine, "Jack! You did it! You caught the ghost boy!"

"Okay, somehow I can see the irony of this", said Danny in the Fenton Weasel.

"Aw, Come on Maddie. You caught him not me", said Jack feeling depressed.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for you distracting him, I would've never caught him. So in reality you actually caught him", said Maddie.

"Hey, you're right. You're right! I caught the ghost boy!" yelled Jack happily as he ran out with the Fenton Weasel. Jack suddenly turned around to face Maddie, "I see what you did there. You are the best wife ever", said Jack passionately kissing his wife and dipping her.

"Oh! Come on! I'm right here!" yelled Danny from inside the Fenton Weasel.

**Road**

Jack quickly raced down the street following the directions to the reward, "This'll show those lousy hunters who the real competent ghost hunter is! Then Danny won't be so embarrassed by me!"

"Gee, I feel so lucky", muttered Danny sarcastically until he was hit by a sudden jolt from the van, "Ow! Now I know how it feels to be crammed into the thermos too", muttered Danny angrily.

Jack suddenly stopped the RV while looking down a dark alley, "Hmm, This is a funny place to claim a reward. Feels like I'm walking into a trap."

"That's because you are! Trust me, you have no idea what you're getting into!" yelled Danny.

"Oh, Please, why should I believe you ghost?" asked Jack when he was suddenly trapped inside an energy cage.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Danny rhetorically.

**Clap Clap Clap** "Aw good, all the pawns doing exactly what they're supposed to be doing", said Plasmius appearing in front of him while slowly clapping.

"You! The Wisconsin Ghost!"

"Bingo! And now that your Fenton Portal is unprotected, it's ripe for the taking where I'll make it into a Plasmius Portal!" said Plasmius smiling.

"Wait a minute, you already have a Ghost Portal", said Danny from inside the Fenton Weasel.

"He has a Ghost Portal? You have a Ghost Portal?!" asked Jack.

"Of course I have a portal! Well I did…it up and exploded on me, but ah well, that's what you get for forgetting to clean the ecto-filtrator hmm? Live and learn", said Plasmius shrugging his shoulders, "Or in your case, die and learn", said Plasmius as he flew off into the night sky.

**Fenton Works**

Desiree was deep in thought with a light blush on her cheeks as she remembered how she almost kissed Danny while lightly wrapping a blanket around herself. She lightly touched her lips wondering how they would feel against hers until she shook her heads to clear her thoughts, 'There's no way Danny could ever be with someone like me. Physically we might be the same age, but mentally…we're just too different. He deserves someone who will grow with him', thought Desiree, 'Still…it would be nice just to feel his lips against mine just once. I'm sure he might be clumsy at it, but I certainly wouldn't mind teaching him', thought Desiree smiling when her Ghost Sense went off.

She quickly raced down towards the lab when she was suddenly shocked by Plasmius as soon as she entered, "Ah, I almost forgot about our newest little addition to Danny's friends. As soon as my minions take care of Maddie and his sister, there'll be no one to stop me."

"Again, we prefer the term 'Ecto-American'! We have the right to be here like everyone else too ya know", said one of the ghost birds in an elderly voice phasing out of a vault, "Oy, I tell you, young'uns these days."

"Did you take care of them or not?" facepalm Plasmius picking up Desiree as she groaned weakly.

"Oh Yeah, we locked them in the weapons vault. Some jerk forgot to put a handle inside so they're locked up nice and safe", said the other old buzzard, **Chuckle **"Get it? 'Safe'?"

"Just get a move on, and finish dismantling that portal!" ordered Plasmius impatiently.

"We're over 2000 years old! Be happy we're moving at all", said the old buzzard as they got to work.

**Amity Park**

Danny was flying over the public park carrying his father after he was able to convince him to set Danny free. Along the way they were ambushed by the other Ghost Hunters with Danny convincing Jack to run ahead to try and save their family. Danny was able to quickly dispose of the hunters with the help of the white tiger that was a coward, and dumped them all in a nearby dumpster outside of Nasty Burger.

"Now that those idiots are dealt with, I have to go help Jack", muttered Danny while feeling a bit giddy at saying his father's name, "Man, that is cool to say!"

**Fenton Works**

Danny flew off at high speed hoping that his family was okay when he phased through his house and into the lab only to be ambushed by Plasmius charging at him and punched him against the wall, "Typical dramatic hero entrance as always Daniel. Always so predictable, and this time I made sure to dispose of your little partner ahead of time", said Plasmius showing a weak Desiree groaning on the ground near the stairs.

"Desiree!" yelled Danny.

"Desiree? Did he say Desiree?" asked one of the buzzards.

"No, I think he said dessert tray", said another one.

"You know this girl?" asked Plasmius wondering just who this girl was.

"Well we certainly know a Desiree", said the third buzzard, "She's that sweet young thing who always grants those bad wishes and what not."

"Oh yeah, well except for that one time when we did wished for that dessert tray. That was nice of her", said the second buzzard.

"I wondered what happened to that girl. She was always nice to us in the Ghost Zone", said the first buzzard.

"She's right there! You just said it was her!" said Plasmius.

"Impossible, the Desiree we know is a full ghost", said the first buzzard.

"A full ghost you say?" asked Plasmius now intrigued, "And you said she grants wishes?"

"Oh yeah, but you have to be careful. That crafty girl can twist your words around if she wanted too", said the second buzzard, "Good at making custard though."

"I prefer the tapioca pudding", said the third one with the three buzzard getting into an argument over what dessert they liked.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Desiree weakly after crawling towards him.

"I should be asking you that. I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time", said Danny.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're alright", smiled Desiree with Danny smiling back, "Danny, would you mind if I was a bit selfish just this once?"

"Wha-"

Desiree interrupted him kissing him on his lips making him blush at her actions. While it was a tender moment Danny placed a hand on her cheek while she licked his lips. She slowly pulled back staring lovingly at him while he looked at her in realization, "Thank you for granting me my heart's desire."

"Desiree what-"

Desiree got up with Plasmius finally silencing the old buzzards, "Plasmius!"

"You've hurt my friends and my family, and that is something I will not forgive!" said a determined Desiree.

"Oh please, what can you possibly do to defeat me?" smirked Plasmius.

"I'm Going Ghost!" yelled Desiree with a pink ring appearing around her middle. The ring separated into two rings, one going up and the other going down changing her outfit and appearance. She was wearing a black loose shirt with pink single ring gloves that went up halfway to her elbows, two gold bangle bracelets on her right hand, and one gold bangle bracelet on her left. She had black pants with two pink boots on her feet that stopped mid-thigh, a pink sash around her waist with a half-skirt wrapped around her left leg, a pink scarf materializing around her neck and down to her mid-back, and a pink flame facial marking over her right eye. Her eyes changed to a bright neon pink that glowed similar to Danny's ghost form, and her hair changed with her braids changing to a pink color with pink highlights in her loose hair, and a pink metallic headband on her head.

"Impossible! You weren't able to transform before!" yelled a shocked Plasmius with Danny staring in awe at Desiree's new form.

She turned around looking at Danny with a reassuring smile until she outstretched one of her hands making his logo glow brightly. Desiree pulled out a pink copy swirling it around in a pink flame until she placed it on her chest until it dispersed revealing a pink D with a P cutout in the center similar to Danny's logo, "You may call me Desiree Phantasm!"

"Hey! You know, she does remind of me of that girl who gave us that dessert tray", said one of the buzzards.

"Wait! You really are that wish granting ghost these old buzzards keep talking about?!" asked Plasmius.

Desiree charged forward creating a pink energy whip and wrapped up one of the buzzards while they were distracted and blasted him into the portal with a pink Ghost Ray.

"Get her!" ordered Plasmius.

Desiree flew around the second buzzard creating a pink whirlwind until she blew it into the portal along with the second buzzard. Danny quickly recovered from his shock after seeing Desiree transform and rushed over at the third buzzard blasting him with a Ghost Ray into the portal.

**Growl **"It's so hard to get good help these days", growled Plasmius angrily until he smiled, "But since you have to grant wishes, I wish the portal was completely dismantled!"

"Yeah, well how about I wish I'd kick your butt once the portal is fixed!" said Danny angrily.

"And I couldn't agree more with Danny", said Desiree with her eyes glowing brighter as her hands glowed in a pink energy, "So you have wished it! So it shall be!"

All the screws, nuts, and bolts scattered on the floor glowed pink as well as they all flew up to their respectively place rapidly fixing the portal to its original state. Danny and Plasmius watched in awe until the portal was completely fixed once again.

"Alright!" cheered Danny.

"That's not fair! What about my wish?!" said an angry Plasmius.

"Your wish…" said Desiree charging her energy into her hands, "Has been denied!"

Desiree charged at him until he countered at the last second by creating purple barrier in front of him blocking her attack. Danny charged his energy into a sphere and launched it at Plasmius effectively pushing him back, but his barrier was still holding, **Growl **"I'm gonna-"

"You're not gonna do anything Wisconsin Ghost!" yelled Jack.

"Jack?" said a surprised Desiree.

"You know me too?" asked a confused Jack.

"Uh She's the Masked Ghost Girl…only without her mask", said Danny quickly.

"Huh, I always thought it was because she had a weird fashion sense", said Jack scratching his head making Desiree stare at him with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, You've got to be kidding me", laughed Plasmius, "I get to waste you in your own home? This is the happiest day of my life!" said Plasmius charging at him.

"Look out Da-I mean Jack!" yelled Danny, "Is this how you feel every time you say my dad's name?" asked a giddy Danny earning a confusing look from Desiree.

Jack threw a cat o' nine tails effectively stopping Plasmius and shocked him until Jack swung it around and slammed him against the wall, "No one is wasting Jack Fenton while his family is in danger!"

"Whoa!" yelled Danny and Desiree impressed with Jack's improved skills.

Jack rushed over to the Fenton Portal when Danny remembered that he still needed to change the ecto-filtrator before their house exploded. Jack was about to reach for the ecto-filtrator when Plasmius appeared in front of him, "Oh Please fool! Your family is in danger every time you pick up a butter knife! Its time someone put you out of their misery!" said Plasmius slapping Jack back across the lab knocking down a table with a pair of metallic gloves landing in front of him.

"I might be a goof! I might mess up! But when it comes to my family the gloves are off!" said Jack powering up the metallic gloves.

"Uh…Don't you mean-"

"Off-On-You get the point", said Jack interrupting Danny. Jack charged forward at Plasmius punching him hard relentlessly.

"Whoa, he's all over this. Which means, we can change back and change the ecto-filtrator before we blow up."

"We what?!" asked a shocked Desiree with both of them changing back into their human forms while the Jack was busy pummeling Plasmius. The two teens rushed over with Danny quickly taking out the old filtrator while Desiree frantically searched for the new one.

**ALARM **

"Fenton Portal to explode in 30…29…28…"

"I can't find the new filtrator!" yelled Desiree until Jack handed Danny the new filtrator they were looking for.

"Uh…I probably should've done this the first any of the five times that you told me to", said Danny smiling meekly.

"And I'm sort of glad you didn't", said Jack taking the old filtrator and blew out the old ectoplasm at Plasmius temporarily blinding him when he was about to attack Jack once again. Jack quickly grabbed him, and opened up the Ghost Portal.

"It's not possible! You're an idiot! AN IDIOT!" yelled Plasmius.

"Maybe so, but I'm the idiot who beat you", said Jack punching Plasmius through the Ghost Portal.

"That was awesome!" yelled an impressed Danny.

"Danny!" yelled Desiree reminding him of the situation they were in as he nearly dropped the new filtrator. Both father and son quickly caught it and changed it stopping the countdown towards the portal's destruction.

**BOOM**

Danny and Desiree flinched at a simulation that Jack was showing them on what would happened if the ecto-filtrator wasn't changed every six months with maximum volume that startled the two teens, "Well that certainly was…extreme", said Desiree.

"Why do you even have this simulation on your laptop?" asked Danny.

"So I never forget to remind you why it's important to change the ecto-filtrator every six months in case your mother or I ever forget to do so", said Jack closing his laptop.

"I keep that in mind", said Danny, "Listen dad, I'm really proud of you. Whether you're a goof or not, I'm still glad that you're my dad. I know you try your best to do what's right for all of us."

"Thanks Danny", said Jack.

"And you certainly were courageous when you took out that ghost and beat him back into the Ghost Zone", said Desiree.

"I was, wasn't I", said Jack pumping his chest until he placed a hand on both their shoulders, "But even so, I'm glad both of you came out okay. Desiree, I'll admit you showed a lot of spunk when trying to take on that ghost. You certainly showed guts like my Maddie."

"Thank you Jack", said Desiree smiling.

"So from now on…" started Jack.

"I'll remember to do my chores", said Danny.

"And I'll remind him now that he knows that I'm mostly right", said Desiree playfully jabbing him.

"And I'll be more careful with my actions to help avoid embarrassing consequences to you kids", said Jack playfully ruffling their hairs, "Speaking of kids, where are your sister and mother?"

The three of them looked at each other in confusion until they heard a banging sound coming from the lab with barely audio muffled voices, "Good golly that's coming from the weapon's vault! I've been meaning to show Danny how to install a door handle in there!"

"We have a weapon's vault?" asked Danny with Desiree shrugging her shoulders. Once Jack raced downstairs to free his wife and daughter, the two half-teens were left alone in the kitchen with the memory of their kiss fresh in their minds, "So…"

"Forgive me Danny. I know it must seem-" **Uumph**

Danny surprised Desiree by kissing her on her lips making them both blush, "To be honest, I've kind had a crush on you for the past couple of days now. I thought it might've been weird or awkward for you since, well you know…since you probably saw me as a kid or something."

"Well, I will admit, you do have a lot of charming qualities. I thought it might've been weird for you since you probably saw me as the same mature woman who you used to fight", said Desiree blushing, "For the past couple of days I've also been thinking about you, and how it would feel to actually be with you."

**Chuckle **"So I guess we both thought the same thing about each other", said Danny placing a hand on top of hers, "I know I'm not really good at this, or have any experience with these sort of things, but…would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to Danny", blushed Desiree, "But let's keep it a secret from your family for now."

"Agreed", chuckled Danny, "So…does this mean that Desiree Phantasm would like to go out with Danny Phantom?"

"Only if you can keep up", giggled Desiree playfully nudging him.

"I'll take that challenge", chuckled Danny as they both shared another kiss.


End file.
